Road to Ninja
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: En medio del reencuentro del equipo 7, Tobi prueba el Tsukiyomi limitado. Sakura realizaría un viaje dimensional que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia de su mundo, o mejor dicho, de ambos mundos. (Sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Ninja**

**Autor/a:** Alice Uchiha 26  
><strong>Género:<strong> Hurt/Comfort. General. Romance.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> +13

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Summary:** En medio del reencuentro del equipo 7, Tobi prueba el Tsukiyomi limitado. Sakura realizaría un viaje dimensional que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia de su mundo, o mejor dicho, _de ambos mundos._

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 1: Acontecimiento inesperado.**_

_**.**_

**Nadie pensaría que las cosas serían así.**

Sakura había estado tan decidida de asesinarlo cuando lo vio a punto de matar a esa chica pelirroja, pero sus dudas la llevaron a ser fulminada por el Chidori que, para su suerte, Kakashi logró detener. Aun podía escuchar en sus oídos la cruel y escalofriante risa de Sasuke, muestra de la poca cordura que le quedaba. Una segunda vez y en esta ocasión, estuvo a nada de acabar con él; sin embargo falló, lo amaba demasiado como para quitarle la vida. Al contrario, Sasuke no dudo en atacarla_._ Sakura entendió entonces que él ya no tenía ni una pisca de humanidad, nuevamente fue débil y Naruto había tenido que salvarla.

Ahora sus orbes miraban con tristeza la reunión del equipo Kakashi y lamentó que las cosas fueran así. Ojala las cosas pudiesen ser distintas, ojala el presente pudiese ser salvado… Sasuke declaró que se vengaría de Konoha, mientras que Naruto, proclamó entenderlo y enfrentarlo si era necesario para detenerlo._ Ambos volvían a pelear._ Chidori contra Rasengan, ¿cuántas veces los vería intentar matarse el uno al otro? El choque de sus fuerzas fue gigantesco, al igual que el impulso que los lanzó a ambos metros atrás. Justo en ese instante, cuando Sasuke se encontraba exhausto, aparecieron Zetsu blanco y el enmascarado de Akatsuki.

-Ustedes… Es casi imposible que no haya lucha cuando los dos se encuentran. –Comentó Madara, mirando fijamente a Naruto.- Ya preparare un escenario para que le des caza, Sasuke, por ahora nos retiramos.

-Voy a luchar en su lugar. Ya que de todos modos necesitamos al chico.

Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto se mantuvieron alerta, ante la amenaza de los Zetsu blanco que emergieron del agua.

-Zetsu, no puedes capturar a Naruto. El Kyuubi es mucho para alguien que no está hecho para el combate… Dejaré que Sasuke lo atrape. Me resultara placentero también…

-Oh, tienes razón…

Repentinamente, Zetsu negro emergió del agua y se unió al Zetsu blanco original.

-En esta situación, ¿por qué no poner a prueba ese experimento tuyo? –Madara lo miró.

-Uhm… Tienes razón. Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de comprobar mi teoría. Además de ser la manera de obtener al Kyuubi de una vez por todas. Ya sabes que hacer.

Una sonrisa malévola surgió en los labios del Zetsu blanco mientras uno de sus clones se sumergía en el agua, para consumar el plan de su líder. Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke mantuvieron una breve charla sobre los shinobi de elite.

-…Y ese día, Sasuke, llevare toda la carga de tu odio y moriré contigo. –Sasuke enfureció.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto? ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?!

-…Porque eres mi amigo.

-¡Muy conmovedor! Pero ya se ha terminado el tiempo de esta charla.

-Eso parece, Madara, pero ninguno de ustedes escapara. –Kakashi avanzó al frente y comenzó a susurrar.- Chicos, escuchen con atención. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de atrapar a Sasuke…

Tobi rió entre dientes por las obvias intenciones de los de Konoha. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose para mantenerse de pie.

-… ¿Lo entienden, Sakura, Naruto? –Ambos asintieron.

-Olvídalo, Hatake Kakashi, cualquiera que sea su plan no funcionara. Dejarnos atrapar no es una opción… Sin embargo, no nos iremos con las manos vacías.

El sharingan de Tobi se enfocó en el jinchuriki. En ese instante, Sakura pudo percatarse de la presencia de una oscura sombra, que se colocaba debajo de los pies de su compañero rubio.

-El nueve colas vendrá con nosotros.

-¡Cuidado, Naruto! –Gritó Sakura.

Viéndose descubierto, Zetsu salió del agua y extendió su mano para atrapar al rubio; sin embargo, Sakura apresuró su paso y logró llegar hasta Naruto. Madara intentó moverse pero Kakashi fue más rápido y arrojó hacia ellos un kunai con sello explosivo; Sasuke gruño siendo sujetado rápidamente por Tobi. El humo del estallido logró entretener al enmascarado y compañía. Mientras tanto y en un empujón, Sakura sacó al jinchuriki del peligro permitiendo que en su lugar, Zetsu la sujetara a ella por el tobillo. Un ligero ardor acudió a esa zona, pero no fue capaz de reparar mucho en ello pues la creatura le arrastró consigo al fondo del agua.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Concéntrate en el plan, Naruto! –Ordenó Kakashi, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.- ¡Sakura estará bien!

Madara salió del humo en un salto acompañado de Sasuke, a quien mantenía de pie apoyándolo en sus hombros. El enmascarado miró a su secuaz, el Zetsu original, emergiendo nuevamente.

-¿Esta hecho?

-Sí, el sello está implantado pero…

-Bien, ve con Kisame. Es hora de irnos… –Zetsu desapareció.

-¡No, no lo harán! ¡Odama Rasengan!

El sonido de la explosión llegó acuosamente hasta los oídos de Sakura, quien luchaba por deshacerse del paracito Akatsuki. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones cuando la presión se volvió intolerable, pero una de las tantas rocas que caían al agua sirvió para que la criatura se alejara de ella y, dándole la oportunidad de golpearlo con su puño cargado de chakra, Zetsu termino impactado contra el suelo. Con rapidez emergió del agua y apreció como Naruto batallaba con Madara mientras su sensei se encargaba de atrapar a Sasuke. Al percatarse de su presencia, Kakashi lanzó una patada con la intención de hacer retroceder al Uchiha. Sasuke esquivo el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás; sin darse cuenta, Sakura se percató del plan de su sensei y corrió, hasta posicionarse detrás de él.

-¡Ahora, Sakura!

El pelinegro giró el rostro, viendo a la pelirosa conducir uno de sus puños contra él. El golpe fue directo contra su estómago, con una fuerza tal, que logró estamparlo contra uno de los pilares del puente –El cual, milagrosamente, no se destruyó-. Ambos shinobi de Konoha se acercaron con velocidad; Kakashi procedió a sujetarlo al pilar con cuerdas impregnadas en chakra y Sakura, sacó de su estuche un diminuto papel con cierto sello escrito. Sasuke comenzó a removerse, intentando liberarse de las ataduras.

-Lo siento, Sasuke… Pero esto es por tu bien.

Tras las palabras de Kakashi y un par de sellos, Sakura estampó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su ex compañero, liberando la marca del supresor de chakra. El grito de Sasuke logró llamar la atención del enmascarado, quien peleaba contra los multiclones del Uzumaki. La distracción hizo que Madara no pudiera evitar la patada que Naruto dio sobre su estómago, haciéndolo retroceder mientras soltaba un ligero quejido. Alzó la vista y chasqueó la lengua, Sasuke estaba atrapado.

-Muy bien, pueden quedarse con Sasuke, ¡pero yo obtendré al kyuubi!

Madara introdujo una de sus manos bajo su capa; ante ello, Kakashi y Naruto se lanzaron contra él, dispuestos a detener cualquiera que fuese su siguiente movimiento. Sakura miró a Sasuke brevemente para después seguir a su equipo. En ese instante, Tobi lanzó una esfera al aire y está se ilumino de rojo carmesí. _Sasuke creyó distinguir reflejado el sharingan._ El Akatsuki comenzó a desvanecerse; Kakashi gruño y lanzó otro kunai, ahora siendo cubierto por el Raiton. El kunai traspasó el cuerpo de Madara y antes de desaparecer totalmente, realizó un sello con su mano derecha. La esfera cubrió el espacio con su intenso brillo. Sakura cubrió su rostro y sintió el abrumador ardor en su tobillo. De sentirse totalmente fijada a la realidad, tuvo una extraña sensación de encontrarse en medio de la nada.

.

.

Caminado elegante, de un aura segura y un porte digno de toda princesa; aquella joven mujer de 16 años representaba lo mejor de Konoha, el sueño de todo hombre, la envidia de mujeres y la perdición de sus enemigos. A su alrededor, las personas que transitaban cerca no podían evitar detenerse a observar a la importante visita que la aldea de la Arena recibía.

_**La hija del hokage era imposible de ignorar. **_

Su paso era firme, contrastando perfectamente con su personalidad seria, dura e inmutable; ella era poseedora de una belleza inigualable, una fría e intensa mirada que no cualquiera podía encarar y era bien conocida en otras naciones, no sólo por ser quien era, sino también por sus habilidades como ninja. Su peligrosidad sólo era comparable con la enorme cantidad de virtudes de _**genio**_ que la joven ostentaba orgullosamente_._ La hija del Yondaime sabía cumplir perfectamente con sus obligaciones, mostrando su buena educación y modales; para beneficio de su aldea, había logrado consolidar grandes lazos con Suna, una de las importantes naciones ninja y quienes por mucho tiempo, habrían de ser sus enemigos. Pero a pesar de la magnificencia que su vida podía dejar a imaginar, la realidad era muy distinta.

Dando un suspiro, observó los pergaminos que el Kazekage le había dado mientras salía del edificio central de la aldea de la Arena. Rápidamente los guardó en su mochila, dando otro largo suspiro, odiaba el calor que provocaba el sol. Un ligero destello llamó su atención, bajo la vista y sus orbes se toparon con el singular brillo de su reliquia más importante. _El medallón atado a su cuello brillo a la luz del sol._ Entrecerró sus orbes, realizando una mueca de tristeza que nadie lograría ver.De la nada, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar luz propia. Un parpadeo y su atención fue a dar al cielo, observando a la lejanía un destello acercarse y aquella misteriosa luz la sumergió en la oscuridad, mientras el espacio resplandecía, cegando a toda la multitud.

.

.

.

Unos minutos bastaron para que la luz desapareciera y permitiera a los shinobi ver con claridad su entorno. Kakashi suspiró con cierta molestia al no percibir el chakra del líder Akatsuki.

-¡Tsk! Lograron escapar.

-¡Eso no importa, tenemos a Sasuke ´tebayo! ¡Lo logramos, Saku…! ¿He? ¿Sakura-chan?

Ambos hombres miraron su alrededor, notando la extraña ausencia de la pelirosa.

-¿Dónde pudo haber ido? ¡Si hasta hace unos segundos estaba aquí! –Esta vez, Naruto giró su atención al Uchiha.- ¡Oye, ella estuvo cerca de ti, ¿qué sucedió?!

-Hmp.

Naruto gruñó al no obtener respuesta mientras Kakashi agudizaba sus sentidos, para después fruncir el ceño con preocupación.

-No puedo percibir su presencia…

-E-Eso es porque no está aquí, ni en ningún o-otro sitio.

Karin, la chica pelirroja que Sasuke había intentado exterminar, salió detrás del pilar donde su antiguo líder estaba atado; observándolo nerviosa y cautelosamente, la chica dio unos cuantos pasos al frente con cierta dificultad. Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirándola con hastío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –Cuestionó Kakashi.

-L-La chica medico estaba aquí, pero cuando esa luz los cubrió… -Comento, reacomodando sus lentes.- Su amiga, f-fue entonces que desapareció.

El rostro de Naruto adquirió un tono blanquecino, sus facciones demostraron el sentimiento de horror que aparcaba en su cuerpo; la voz se perdió en el nudo que se formó en su garganta y de algún modo, reuniendo algo de fuerza, abrió sus labios.

- …S-Sakura-chan… ¿Desapareció...?

¡Yo! Aquí les presento el primer capítulo de _"Road to Ninja_." Bueno, después de mi largo viaje "perdida en el sendero de la vida"; otra idea se me vino a la mente basada en la película con el mismo nombre. Como pueden ver, el fic comienza antes de los sucesos más significativos de la guerra y tras el encuentro que el team 7 tuvo con Sasuke y es de allí que todo tomara curso. Espero sea de su agrado.

Debo confesar que fue difícil porque la trama sufrió grandes cambios en todo este tiempo, pero bueno, al final me ha gustado el resultado. Sin más he de despedirme, agradeciendo su paciencia y esperando que continúen conmigo y se embarquen en este viaje dimensional entre nuestros personajes favoritos.

¡Bye, bye, chu~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Road to ninja**

_**Capítulo 2: Viaje Dimensional**_

_**.**_

-¡¿Qué hacemos, Kakashi-sensei?!

-Tranquilízate, Naruto, poniéndote histérico no lograremos encontrar una solución.

Sasuke observó con aburrimiento como el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro, respirando agitadamente y jaloneándose parte del cabello con ansiedad. De la nada y debajo de los pies de Naruto, se alzó una enorme jaula de madera que lo levanto algunos metros. El kitsune observó con cierto mareo –Provocado por el ligero envenenamiento que recibió– y molestia al capitán Yamato.

-¡Al fin te encuentro, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote?! –Gritoneó Yamato, exasperado.- ¡Por tu culpa tuve que pagar los daños que hiciste en la posada cuando escapaste, baka!

-¡L-Lo siento, Yamato-Taichou, esto era más urgente dattebayo!

-Ya basta, Yamato, suéltalo. Hay cosas más importantes que debemos atender… –Ordenó Kakashi.

Karin tuvo un ligero tic mientras veía a la gran estructura volver a las profundidades y dejar libre al rubio. Sucesivamente, una extraña sensación la obligo a observar a sus lados con rapidez, buscando localizar el origen de ese sentimiento.

-¿De qué se trata entonces, Kakashi-sempai? ¿Dónde está Sakura-san? –Kakashi entrecerró su ojo.

-Es precisamente de ella de quien debemos hablar, Sakura desapareció. Al parecer, el extraño artefacto que Madara utilizó para poder escapar es la razón de que no esté aquí.

-P-Pero, ¿a dónde la ha llevado?

-Eso aún no lo sabemos… Por lo pronto regresaremos a Konoha. Pero antes iremos por Kiba y el resto. –Mencionó Hatake, acercándose a Sasuke, soltando sólo los amarres que lo unían al pilar del puente.- Así que, Yamato, crea una jaula que podamos usar para llevar a Sasuke con nosotros.

-Enseguida, Kakashi-sempai.

Tras unos sellos, Yamato creó una jaula1 con soportes, con el fin de que pudiera ser cargable para ellos. _¡La encontré!_ Karin soltó un grito de impresión, logrando llamar la atención de los cuatro hombres a su alrededor.

-¡Allá, 3 kilómetros al sur! –Gritó, alzando su mano e indicando un punto en el aire.- ¡Está cayendo!

El grupo alzó la vista y ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, un ligero destello de luz permitió apreciar un diminuto punto rosado cayendo en la profundidad del bosque. El chakra de Sakura había vuelto.

.

_-¡Papá, cuéntame una historia!_

_La sonrisa de Kishashi alentó la emoción de la pequeña Sakura, quien yacía sobre su cama, cubierta con la rosada cobija. El señor Haruno se acercó y tomó asiento a las orillas de la cama._

_-De acuerdo, sólo porque eres mi niña consentida… ¡Pero no se lo digas a Mamá! Terminaría dándome una paliza por desvelarte. –La niña rió brevemente, asintiendo.- Bueno, esta historia no es sólo un cuento más ¿sabes? Esto es algo totalmente real._

_-¿Real…?_

_-Sí, es una leyenda que está escrita en rollos de la época antigua… Cuenta la historia que Rikudou Sennin, siendo el padre de todo, creó no sólo nuestro mundo sino que también un mundo alterno a este. –Sakura ladeó el rostro, sin comprender lo último.- Este mundo alterno era… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Como una copia del nuestro! Con las mismas personas, lugares y criaturas que este, sólo que con diferentes personalidades y situaciones. _

_-¡¿Cómo el país de las maravillas?! –Kishashi asintió._

_-… En fin, por mucho tiempo, el sabio logró mantener la paz de ambos mundos a través de un espejo portal que él mismo creó, pero el problema vino cuando a pocos años de morir, se dio cuenta de la rivalidad de sus descendientes… _

_-¿Qué paso entonces, Papá?_

_-Como el espejo podía ser usado por cualquiera y para poder cuidar de ambos mundos sin tener que abandonar el otro, lo dejó en la aldea de Ise al cuidado de la sacerdotisa del templo, quien era la única capaz de abrir el portal además del Rikudou. Sus hijos olvidaron el deseo de poder viajar entre los dos mundos… Sin embargo, él continúo usando el portal y siguió visitando ambos mundos hasta el día en que falleció…_

_._

El canto de las aves llegó a sus oídos, despertándola. Sus ojos jade se abrieron lentamente mientras se ponía en pie, sujetando su cabeza ante el dolor provocado por su abrupta caída. Miró a su alrededor, extrañándose de encontrarse en un sitio distinto.

-¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? –Frunció el ceño, sólo había una explicación lógica para todo.- ¿Un ataque? Pero fue bastante extraño… ¿Será que _él _está detrás de todo?

Sakura sintió varios chakras acercarse a su posición a una velocidad impresionante; sin estar preparada, algo cayó sobre ella de golpe, tumbándola nuevamente sobre el suelo. Ensanchó los ojos, siendo empapada por la enorme lengua perruna.

-¡¿Akamaru?!

-¡Eres una maldita embustera, una cobarde y traicionera!

El perro ladro permitiéndole ponerse de pie y dejándola ver al chico Inozuka, acercándose furioso. Sin permitirle hablar, el ninja le sujeto por su chaleco, alzándola un poco con aire amenazador. Para entonces, otros shinobi habían llegado a su posición.

-¿Crees en verdad que vas a librarte de esta? Primero nos obligas a ir contigo a confesar tus absurdos sentimientos y después, nos envenenas para poder ir a matar al traidor tu sola…

-¡Detente, Kiba-kun! Sakura-san debió tener sus razones.

-Lee-san tiene razón. Será mejor que lo escuches, a Kakashi-san no le agradara…

-¡Cierra la boca, Sai, no vas a justificarla! Ella va a escucharme, lo quiera o no. –Apretó con más fuerza su agarre, mirándola acusadoramente.- ¡Eres patética! Fuiste capaz de hacer todo este puto plan y al final ni siquiera pudiste terminar el trabajo.

Un parpadeo de incredulidad y después, una fuerte mirada de desaprobación en sus orbes jade. De un manotazo, Sakura se deshizo del agarre y le sujeto de sus ropas, mirándole intimidante. Sai y Lee dieron un respingo, después de todo, habían calculado que la pelirosa se pondría a llorar en lugar de responder la agresión. En la escena, apreció Yamato. Inozuka sudo frio, sin poder sentirse diminuto ante la furia de Sakura.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, para dirigirte a mí de ese modo? No sé qué demonios es lo que estás diciendo pero no permito que nadie me hable de así… –Con un empujón, Kiba cayó sentado sobre el suelo.- Recuerda que tengo el poder suficiente para hacer que pases el resto de tu vida dentro de los calabozos de la aldea.

-¡Ya, ya! Contrólense, debe estar un poco confundida después de lo que le paso. ¿No es así, Sakura-san? –Ella miró a ese ninja, extrañada.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Pero de que hablas! Soy Yamato, ya lo sabes.

-¿Yamato…? ¿Acaso eres un recluta de otra aldea?

En ese instante y detrás del poseedor del estilo Mokuton, Sakura pudo distinguir una jaula. El chico dentro de ella le miró profundamente, sin emoción alguna; por su parte, la chica parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendida de lo que veía.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Pero qué sucedió?... ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Quiero una explicación, ahora!

-¿Explicación a que, Sakura? –Cuestionó Sai.

-¡Al hecho de que Uchiha este encerrado! Además, ¿por qué le han…? ¡Espera! Esto fue una orden de Riosuke ¿no es así? Debí haberlo imaginado, me seguiste a Suna sin permiso ¿no es así, idiota? -Sakura soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras los demás le miraban sin entender la poca elocuencia en sus palabras.- ¡Maldición, eres un imprudente! Uchiha, sabes perfectamente que mi tío te odia, siempre lo ha hecho, pero no justifica esto. Es excesivo.

Decidida, la haruno se acercó hasta donde Sasuke estaba encerrado; observó que sobre la jaula había un papel y dedujo que eso permitía que no se desvaneciera. Alzó su mano para desprenderlo pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, Kiba sujetó su mano.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! –Ella gruñó, soltándose.

-Hn, ¿no es obvio? Estoy liberándolo.

-¡Estás loca! Él se merece estar encerrado y esto sólo es el principio… Cuando lleguemos a Konoha recibirá un castigo aun peor. -Kiba miró despectivamente al Uchiha.- Si Gondaime-sama te escuchara, seguramente te rompería la cara.

-No hay ningún quinto, ¿recuerdas? Aun no hay quien sea digno de secundar al Yondaime, ¡ni siquiera de suplir al Hokage provisional! Y eso es decir mucho de Riosuke…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Escuche mucho alboroto… -Kakashi salió del bosque y los miró uno por uno, hasta fijar su vista en su alumna con alivio.- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-No estoy segura. Recuerdo perfectamente estar en Suna, había ido a recoger unos pergaminos con el tratado de alianza entre nuestras aldeas y…

-¿Suna? Nunca estuviste en Suna, Sakura.

-Estas equivocado. ¿No te informaron? Recogí unos pergaminos directamente del Kazekage. -Al escucharla, Hatake no evito mostrarse sorprendido.

-No pudiste haberlos recibido porque Gaara no se encuentra en Suna. Él está en una reunión con los Kages de las demás naciones. Hasta hace poco tuvimos una pelea cerca del puente que conduce al recinto de esa reunión.

-¿Recuerdas a lo que vinimos, Sakura-san? Vinimos desde Konoha para detener a Uchiha, es un criminal… Tú intentaste asesinarlo. –Continúo Rock Lee, seriamente.- Pero las cosas se salieron de control y terminaron peleando con un miembro de Akatsuki.

-¡Oigan, que suce…! ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura no pudo responder ante la llegada de un hiperactivo rubio que se detuvo a unos metros de ella. El silencio fue roto por la fuerte exhalación de Naruto. El chico comenzó a mostrar una radiante sonrisa de alegría y Kakashi notó lo tensa que se había puesto la pelirosa al ser observada por el jinchuriki del Kiuuby. Sakura estaba inmóvil, con la piel poco más pálida que de costumbre y de la nada, se mostró furiosa.

-¡Tú!

-¿He, qué sucede? ¡H-He, WAN! –Naruto se vio contra el suelo, inmovilizado por Sakura.

-¡Lo sabía, tú estás detrás de esto! ¡Libera el jutsu que has usado sobre ellos!

–¿D-De qué hablas, Sakura-chan…? ¡Ouch!

-¡No finjas que no sabes nada! Seguramente me atacaste y aprovechaste mi desmayo para traerme aquí y confundir la mente del resto ¿no es así?

-¡¿Qué?! –Ella gruñó.

-Sólo lo preguntare una vez, ¿qué diablos planeas hacer, _Menma_?

-¡¿Quién mierdas es Menma?! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Na-ru-to dattebayo!

Ella pareció reconocer que no mentía, no solo por sus palabras, sino por las miradas del resto y su propio análisis. Ese chico era idéntico a Menma, sin embargo, también tenía notables diferencias que en primer momento no observo. Soltándolo, Sakura se alejó un poco de él con cierta desconfianza mientras el Uzumaki se ponía en pie.

-¡¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió, Sakura-chan?! Ese Zetsu te arrastro bajo el agua y luego, ese bastardo de Tobi activo un jutsu extraño y una luz lo cubrió todo…

-¿U-Una luz…?

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza la hizo encogerse, sujeto con ambas manos su cabeza y gimió adolorida; su mente estaba recordando aquella misteriosa luz de la que el rubio hablaba. ¿Por qué estas personas a las cuales conocía hablaban de sucesos que nunca habían pasado? ¿Cómo era que ese chico, Naruto, se pareciera tanto a Menma? _¡Ese mundo es una copia del nuestro!_ Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, sin creer que aquello fuera cierto. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente sin control alguno. El dolor en su cabeza se volvió tan intenso que su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo, el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones y su vista comenzó a nublarse, perdiéndose poco a poco en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Diablos, está hiperventilando!

-¡Sakura-chan, ¿puedes oírme?! –Aquella voz le era cada vez era más lejana.- ¡Vamos, resiste!

-… ¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura!...

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo! Agradesco a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer la historia, agregarla a sus favoritos y también, a los que me dejaron sus review que son lo que inspiran a continuar la historia. Algunas aclaraciones... Pues ya saben, será un SasuSaku y si se preguntan que tipo de jaula era, pues es una similar a la que Yamato Taichou usó en la película Blood Prision. ¡Otra vez muchas gracias! Dejen sus comentarios, yo leeré con mucho placer sus review.<p>

¡Bye, bye, chu~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 3: Confusión de mundos.**_

_**.**_

Naruto miraba atónito como Sasuke gritaba miles de maldiciones hacia la aldea mientras era llevado por los Ambu. El agresivo y desdeñoso tono que tenía su voz, había logrado erizarle la piel y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sentido el horror de ser odiado tan profundamente como Sasuke profesaba a cada grito que soltaba. Chaqueó la lengua y les siguió presurosamente.

-¡E-Espera, Shizune-san, dattebayo!

La pelinegra se giró para observar brevemente al Uzumaki quien le seguía desde atrás, acompañado de Sai y Yamato. Naruto llegó hasta ella respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun? –El jinchuriki miró brevemente lo que había detrás de ella.

-…Shizune-san, ¿qué harán con Sasuke?

La mujer entrecerró sus orbes, giró su rostro hacia sus espaldas y observo al grupo de Ambu que cargaban con la jaula donde Uchiha Sasuke había sido atrapado. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, el líder enmascarado del equipo de Raíz reinicio la marcha, llevándose a Sasuke consigo. Ante esto, Naruto reclamó nuevamente e intento seguirlos, sin embargo, Shizune se lo impidió interponiéndose en su camino.

-No puedes, Naruto-kun… Son órdenes de Tsunade-sama.

-¡¿Pero porque?! ¡¿Qué sucederá con él, que van a hacerle ´tebayo?!

-No voy a mentirte, la verdad es que no se con exactitud lo que Tsunade-sama planea hacer con él. Por ahora, se nos ha ordenado ponerlo en prisión y bajo estricta vigilancia. Hasta entonces, nadie podrá verle… Lo siento, Naruto-kun.

Dándose la vuelta, Shizune siguió su camino, encaminándose hacia la profundidad de la oscuridad ligeramente iluminada por las antorchas de los pasillos que guiaban a los calabozos. Tras de sí y en silencio, el jinchuriki apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente, frustrado e impotente.

-Hay que irnos…No podemos hacer más, Naruto. –Comentó Sai, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.- Debemos esperar a que Hokage-sama decida qué hacer…

Asintiendo con notable reticencia, Naruto siguió a sus dos acompañantes fuera de los calabozos, subiendo por las escaleras para salir a la superficie no sin antes dirigir una breve mirada hacia su espalda. Un brillo de tristeza y preocupación apareció en sus orbes azulados mientras poco a poco perdía la vista de aquellos lúgubres pasillos_. _Shizune detuvo sus pasos frente a la celda donde los Ambu liberaron a Sasuke quien se mantuvo tirando en el suelo, jadeando fuertemente mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

Su chakra se encontraba al límite, parecía que se había esforzado demasiado. Uno de los Ambu se acercó y le colocó un par de grilletes mientras lo levantaba para dejarlo sentado sobre el catre de la celda. El miembro de Raíz lo miró brevemente por los agujeros de su máscara de búho, para después retirarse, no sin antes propinarle un golpe en la mejilla. Y sin embargo no se quejó, ni mostro dolor por el golpe o movimiento alguno. Sasuke siguió sin abandonar esa escalofriante mirada que tenía. Al cerrar las rejas, Shizune se atrevió a acercarse.

-…U-Uchiha Sasuke, por tus crímenes contra la alianza y tu aldea de origen… Permanecerás en prisión para recibir el castigo correspondiente a tus acciones, todo bajo jurisdicción de Gondaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al escuchar a Shizune mientras sus ojos destellaban odio puro y genuino. Segundos después fue abandonado en la oscuridad del calabozo.

.

.

.

Entreabrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando rápidamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luminosidad tan escasa de ese lugar. Cuando al fin pudo abrir totalmente sus orbes, miró su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en alguna clase de carpa. Tocó su cabeza, sintiéndose lenta y torpe, con una sola duda aparcando su mente.

-Si te preguntas que te paso, sufriste un desmayo.

Sakura dio un leve sobresalto y desvió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con un hombre enmascarado. El mismo, sólo alzó la mano en alguna clase de informal saludo.

-Kakashi…

-Que saludo tan seco, alumna… Al menos se más amable con la persona que te ha entrenado casi toda tu vida. -Incorporándose, la pelirosa logró quedar sentada sobre el diminuto catre.

-No sé por qué debería ser agradable contigo. Yo no soy tu alumna.

Kakashi ignoró el comentario de la pelirosa y se encamino a su lado, sentándose en la silla cercana al borde derecho del catre. El silencio fue breve, llegando a incomodar a la joven que deseaba todo, menos compañía. Frunció el ceño, conduciendo su inquisidora mirada sobre aquel desconocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver cómo te encuentras. Todos estaban preocupados por tu salud. Al parecer, algo altero tus sentidos a tal grado que terminaste desmayándote.

Sakura soltó un bufido, que al escucharlo, el sensei del equipo no pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke cuando hacia esos ruidillos en lugar de utilizar palabras. Kakashi ladeó el rostro, en un gesto curioso.

-…Desde que te encontramos has estado comportándote muy raro. Es… como si fueras una persona distinta a la de siempre. –Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-No necesito que te preocupes.

-Lo hago, porque eres mi alumna.

-¡Yo no soy tu alumna!

Hatake la miró totalmente impresionado. Sakura apretó sus manos sobre la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, necesitaba encontrar la forma de salir de ese sitio y volver a su mundo cuanto antes. Intento ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no lograron mantenerse y cayó al suelo; al instante y tras un breve suspiró, Kakashi se apresuró a ayudarla a ponerse de rodillas.

-Esa no es una buena forma de caer, Sakura.

-¡C-Cállate! Mi cuerpo esta…

-…Entumido, pero esa es una reacción normal.

Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró a una mujer de cabello rubio y grandes pechos.

-Tú eres… ¿Tsunade?

-Un gusto verte también, mocosa. Has dormido durante tres días a pesar de no tener lesión alguna. –La haruno se sorprendió ligeramente, luego recupero su seriedad.- ¡Y tú! Se supone que debías evitar que se levantara de la cama, Kakashi. ¿Qué acaso tan difícil es?

-¡Verá! Resulta ser que ella ha sido… impredecible.

Sakura abrió sus orbes, sorprendida de que su sensei la levantase del suelo y le depositara suavemente en el catre. Una sutil sonrisa se pudo deslumbrar bajo la máscara de Kakashi, aunque ella no agradeciera para nada el gesto más allá de un muy sutil y casi no visible asentimiento. De pronto, su frente fue invadida por la mano de la rubia que la miraba ahora con total atención y detalle.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Konoha, claramente. -Respondió Kakashi.

La pelirosa suspiró, observando a Tsunade terminar su análisis y no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente mientras observaba los pechos de la rubia. La hokage se dio cuenta de la aparente atención de su alumna y le miró curiosamente, deteniendo por fin sus movimientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Hn! Es irónico que tengas semejante delantera, al parecer, tú no necesitas usar sandias para simular. –Tsunade tuvo un tic.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos dices, mocosa impertinente?! –Kakashi carraspeó.

-¿Ahora me crees? Desde que ese jutsu la atrapo, ha tenido un comportamiento y actitud muy distinta.

-Puede que sea un efecto secundario del mismo… ¿Qué recuerdas, Sakura? ¿Sucedió algo con ese jutsu?

La pelirosa volvió a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y guardo silencio mientras meditaba, después posó su mirada en Kakashi.

-Dijiste que estábamos en Konoha, entonces, trae al hokage aquí.

-¿Al hokage…? ¿Para qué?

-Hay algo urgente de lo que debo hablarle.

-Ni acabando de regresar de la muerte dejan de hacerme trabajar. –Tsunade suspiró, frustrada.- ¡Que remedio! Pues bien, habla entonces.

Sakura la miró por un instante sin emitir palabra o hacer gesto alguno, hasta que entendió lo que aquello significaba y, alzando sus cejas crédulamente, ensanchó los ojos mientras apuntaba a la rubia.

-¡¿Eres Hokage, tú eres el quinto?!

-¡Tsk! ¿Por qué parece como si eso te sorprendiera? Claramente, yo soy la Gondaime y si alguien debiese sorprenderse de algo, esa seria yo… Empiezo a sospechar que sufres algo de amnesia. En fin, lo que sea que vayas a decir hazlo ahora, si tan urgente es, que sea rápido.

Tras sus palabras, la haruno volvió a la serenidad y boqueó algunas veces, hasta que decidió guardar silencio, sin saber cómo hablar al respecto de su situación y origen; particularmente nunca se quedaba sin palabras y sin embargo, ante esas personas tan familiares y desconocidas a la vez ¿Cómo debía decirles las cosas? ¿Era buena idea hablarles con la verdad? Nada le aseguraba que ellos le creyeran, tampoco que fueran a ayudarla.

A sus ojos, ellos eran tan normales que de no saber la verdad de su aparente viaje dimensional, juraría que ellos eran la Tsunade y el Kakashi que conoció desde pequeña, pero la realidad era distinta; si esperaba encontrar una solución pronta a su situación para no afectar ni a ese mundo ni al suyo, era necesario arriesgarse a cualquiera que fuesen las consecuencias que ello pudiera traer. Sólo esperaba que esas personas no le juzgasen de loca después de escucharla.

-No confió en ninguno de los dos pero no tengo otra opción…

Con renovada decisión, abrió sus ojos y levanto el rostro con seguridad; como solía hacer cuando se presentaba ante los gobernantes de las naciones ninja, como cuando desafiaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, como había aprendido a mirar después de tantas tragedias. Kakashi entrecerró ligeramente su único ojo visible ante ello.

-Escuchen: Soy Haruno Sakura, princesa de Konohagakure e hija del Yondaime Hokage… Y por muy extraño que suene, vengo de un mundo alterno al suyo. –Respiro hondamente, dispuesta a continuar.-…. Necesito su ayuda, debo encontrar una forma para volver a mi mundo.

El silencio fue extenso, hasta que Kakashi soltó un ligero bufido que paso a convertirse en una risotada. Sin pensarlo dos veces y notablemente molesta, la pelirosa tomó la almohada que residía en su catre y se la lanzó a Hatake, que aun así, no dejo de medio reír entre dientes.

-L-Lo siento, es una buena broma…

-Sin duda, algo afecto tu cerebro. ¿En verdad crees que me tragare esa idiotez? –Habló ahora Tsunade, siendo fulminada por su alumna.

-¡Lo sabía, maldita sea! Si me crees o no, es tu problema, Hokage. Yo he dicho la verdad. ¿En qué carajos pensé al contárselos?

Sakura se puso en pie furiosa y posiblemente por esa razón, su cuerpo logró mantenerse en pie con notable perfección. ¡Ya sabía que la tomarían de loca! Pues bien, si ellos no podían ayudarle, encontraría por sí misma la forma de volver. Sin importarle la presencia de ambos, tomó sus cosas y colocándoselas, se apresuró a encaminarse a la salida. Sin embargo, su marcha se vio inconclusa cuando Tsunade se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole salir.

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Vuelve a la cama!

-Quítate de mi camino, no tengo porque permanecer aquí ni seguir tus órdenes.

-¡Tienes que, porque soy la Hokage!

-Puede que en este mundo lo seas, pero tú no eres **mi** Hokage y por lo tanto, no voy a obedecerte. –Tsunade gruño ante las palabras de Sakura.- Voy a encontrar la forma de volver a mi mundo, con o sin su apoyo, así que quítate de en medio.

-¿Vas enserio con eso del mundo alternativo? Tobi debió man…

-No me hables de personas a quienes no conozco, Kakashi. No sé quién diablos sea ese tal Tobi, ¡y ahórrate lo del supuesto jutsu! La forma en que **su **Sakura viajo fuera de su mundo, es muy distinta a la mía.

-Tú… ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Ya te lo había dicho, Kakashi, yo no soy tu alumna… ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que parecía otra persona distinta a la de siempre? Pues esta es la razón. –Colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, mirándole irónicamente.- Te has pasado todo este tiempo diciendo que me he comportado extraña… Deberías ser más observador, basta con mirarme para saber que no soy tu preciada alumna.

Escuchándola, Hatake reconoció que nunca se percató de los cambios en la pelirosa. Al igual que hizo la hokage, se mantuvo en silencio, analizando a la chica que tenía enfrente: su cabello era largo, llegando un poco hasta la cintura; su vestimenta consistía en lo de siempre o algo así, pues a diferencia de su alumna, esta chica llevaba una ramera de red que comenzaba desde su cintura hasta el busto, donde seguía –Algo similar a– un sujetador látex negro, expuesto por la abertura de su característico chaleco rojizo.

Su short ya no era cubierto por el faldón rozado; en su lugar y en la parte derecha de su cintura, se encontraba una pañoleta con el símbolo Haruno junto a su bandana ninja; una katana acompañaba su espalda junto a un estuche de armas que yacía sobre la cintura… ¡Inclusive sus guates habían cambiado a unos de red! Viendo esto, Tsunade entrecerró sus orbes y empuño sus manos, atenta a cualquier movimiento peligroso que esa pelirosa pudiese hacer para atentar contra ellos.

-…Eso de lo que hablas es sólo una locura. ¿Qué me asegura que no mientes?

-Entiendo que no me crea ni un bledo de lo que le digo, pero le aseguro que es verdad. Debe ayudarme porque si no logró volver a mi mundo, la Sakura que ustedes conocen no volverá tampoco.

-¿Cómo creerte, como saber que dices la verdad?

La pelirosa pareció meditarlo algunos segundos y después realizó una mueca, entre certeza y disgusto.

-Existe una forma de comprobarles que digo la verdad, o mejor dicho, hay una persona que puede comprobarlo. -Kakashi respingó.

-¿Inoichi…? Hablas de Yanamaka Inoichi.

Sakura asintió, el hecho de que Kakashi pareciese concordar con su propio pensamiento había logrado ponerle la piel de gallina; aunque siempre fue así, de algún modo, ambos Kakashi parecían concordar en su sentido de percepción. Algo de lo que, sin duda, debería mantenerse al margen.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que puede pasarte? La técnica de los Yanamaka puede ser peligrosa, además, si resulta que mientes, me veré en la obligación de torturarte hasta que revelar tu identidad.

Ante esa afirmación por parte de Tsunade, una sonrisa se deslizo en sus rosados labios; era obvio que arriesgaba mucho para aclarar las dudas de sus anfitriones, pero tenía seguridad en que la balanza estaba inclinada totalmente a su favor. Sin embargo, las personas viven con conceptos programados, la realidad que ellos vivían era lo único que conocían y ciertamente, podría ser que aunque vieran su verdad, decidieran terminar con su vida por tratarse de una amenaza. Después de todo, el hombre siempre le teme a lo que le es desconocido. La haruno les miró, ahora, seriamente.

-Entiendo, aceptare cualquiera que sea el veredicto final.

Con un suspiro, Tsunade se acercó a Kakashi para darle instrucciones bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, quien desvió la mirada hacia algún punto inexistente de la carpa… ¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo, ya había perdido lo que consideraba importante; como shinobi y como persona, la muerte sólo era una cosa que no le preocupaba mucho y que recibiría gustosa de llegar el caso. Apretó las manos sobre la manta que le cubría; aun con ello, sabía que tenía cosas pendientes que arreglar en su mundo como para permitirse no regresar, todo estaba echado a la suerte. Fuese como fuese, regresaría a su realidad.

* * *

><p>¡Yo! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan saber su opinión, es muy importante para mi saber el recibimiento que esta teniendo la historia, eso me ayuda bastante a saber que dudas puedo contestar o en que debo mejorar (como mis faltas ortográficas por ejemplo jajaja). Si alguien a notado que el SasuSaku aun no aparece, tengan paciencia, por la trama de la historia (y porque realmente asi de lentas nos las deja ver Kishimoto y la misma estructura de los personajes) es evidente que se de "paso a pasito". Nuevamente gracias por leer, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica u opinion (o simplemente por alegrarme el día) estoy a sus ordenes a un Review de distancia.<p>

¡Bye, bye chu~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 4: Adaptándose.**_

_**.**_

Sus orbes azules miraban con rapidez los movimientos de su contrincante, esquivando ágilmente sus golpes y al mismo tiempo, buscando asentar alguno de sus ataques en él. Llamó dos clones y entre los tres, abordaron contra el pintor Sai, quien como todo miembro de raíz, eliminó a los clones con basta facilidad. _No voy a mentirte, Naruto-kun. La verdad no sé qué es lo que Tsunade-sama hará con él. _ La verdad era que no estaba prestando mucho interés al entrenamiento; su mente estaba en otro sitio, específicamente, en la situación de su amigo Sasuke y en la exasperación de no recibir respuesta o noticia alguna de la Hokage. Estaba desesperado y muy preocupado, no sabía que sucedería con la vida del Uchiha.

-¡No te distraigas!

Tardíamente se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Sai; el pelinegro dio una secuencia de tres golpes, finalizando con una patada en el estómago del Uzumaki, que salió volando ligeramente para después caer contra el suelo. Se quejó adolorido mientras sostenía su estómago y conducía su mirada a su compañero. Sai limpió rápidamente el sudor en su frente y se encaminó al rubio.

-¿Qué te sucede, Naruto? Pudiste esquivar el ataque…

-…S-Si, bueno, estaba dándote una oportunidad ´tebayo.

-Pues a mí me parece que estas algo distraído, Naruto-kun. –Comentó Yamato, acercándose a ellos tras observar el entrenamiento.- Creó que por hoy, lo dejaremos aquí.

Naruto suspiró con frustración y se puso en pie. Yamato colocó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien pretendía marcharse con una faceta pensativa.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No puedo, Yamato-Taichou… Necesito saber que será de Sasuke.

-No podemos hacer más, Naruto. Tsunade-sama nos avisara cuando…

-¡¿Cuándo qué?! ¡¿Cuando ya le hayan asesinado?!

-No eres quien para juzgar y ambos sabemos que Tsunade-sama jamás haría algo así.

El Uzumaki se pasó una mano por el rostro, enormemente frustrado; entendía a la perfección todo lo que le decían y también comprendía la situación, pero no podía simplemente fingir que todo estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba. Alzando la mirada con fuerte decisión, se giró y comenzó a caminar con rapidez.

-¡Naruto, ¿a dónde vas?! –Cuestionó Yamato.

-¡Voy a la torre Hokage, la vieja Tsunade me debe una explicación dattebayo!

-¡Tsk! Este chico no aprende… ¡Vamos, Sai, debemos pararlo antes de que cometa una locura!

El pintor soltó un largo suspiro, pero obedeció la orden de su líder; si había algo en lo que Naruto era bueno, era en armar alboroto y causar, sin el propósito de ello, más problemas.

**.**

-I-Increíble…

Inoichi Yanamaka ensanchó sus orbes, alejándose un poco de la joven pelirosa a la que hasta hace unos instantes sujetaba de la cabeza mientras usaba en ella su jutsu; aquello que había descubierto en la mente de esa chica era totalmente sorprendente y difícil de creer, lo peor, era que no encontró nada que indicara que se tratase de una ilusión o trampa. Sudando, se giró hacia Tsunade y Kakashi, que esperaban su veredicto a una distancia corta tras él.

-¿Y bien? –Inoichi tragó saliva.

-N-No hay duda, Tsunade-sama, esta chica n-no está mintiendo…

Tsunade y Kakashi mostraron una faceta de total sorpresa mientras observaban a la pelirosa despertar, realmente era increíble lo que sucedía. Ella se incorporó sobre el diminuto sillón de la oficina del hokage y tras parpadear repetidas veces, enfocó su mirada jade sobre sus tres anfitriones. Hatake salió del shock y volvió nuevamente su atención al Yanamaka.

-¿No hay ninguna duda? ¿No es una espía usando un jutsu para confundirte?

-En lo absoluto, sé que una vez lograron engañarme pero en esta ocasión no es así. Sakura… Dice la verdad. Vi todo, sus memorias… No hay marco de error, nada que nos haga creer que miente.

-Gracias, Inoichi. Puedes retirarte. Por favor, no menciones nada de este asunto.

-Si, Tsunade-sama.

Tras una reverencia, Yanamaka salió de la estancia, dejando tras de sí un pesado silencio. Sakura soltó un quejido, incorporándose después del incomodo lapsus mental al que Inoichi le había inducido; Tsunade se acercó unos pasos a ella, con cierta curiosidad bien plantada en su rostro y en sus ojos color miel. Puso su mano derecha al costado de su cintura y sonrió de medio lado.

-Así que, una entidad alternativa, ¿he?

-Hn, te lo dije.

-Te debemos una disculpa, pero entenderás que en nuestros tiempos, uno debe estar prevenido a cualquier ataque enemigo. Más cuando tienes la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Guerra?

-Err, eso no importa ahora…. Por el momento, necesito que me digas como fue que llegaste aquí, si sabes cómo regresar y como es tu mundo. –Tsunade sacó una botella de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.- Entonces, ¿qué les parece si les invito un trago de sake mientras nos relatas tu historia?

-¡En verdad! Usted simplemente no cambia, Tsunade-sama… -Siseó Kakashi.

Sakura pensó entonces que posiblemente las personas que conocía eran mucho más agradables de lo que hubiera imaginado y tal vez, había hecho muy mal en juzgarlas de otra manera. Aceptó la copa de sake que le ofrecían y dándole un sorbo, supo que no se había equivocado al decirle a esos dos la verdad. Y así, les hablo de la vida en el mundo alterno… Aunque claro, sólo lo que era necesario que supieran.

-¡Pero qué maravilla!

-No hagas un alboroto, Hokage, no es para tanto. –Kakashi bufó, burlonamente.

-Ni lo intentes, Sakura, una vez que Tsunade-sama bebe sake, es imposible detenerla.

-¡Ha, ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso estas reprochándome algo?!

-¡N-No, en lo absoluto!

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante la escena que presenciaba, era gracioso ver a su sensei bastante temeroso de ser aplastado por la fuerza sobrehumana que la Senju tenía –o eso era lo que Hatake aseguraba–. La verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos de sake había bebido la rubia y ciertamente, dudaba mucho que en ese estado ella le prestase atención a su relato. Aunque, por las constantes exclamaciones de alegría y sorpresa que soltaba, empezaba a creer que Tsunade era más consiente de las cosas cuando estaba ebria. Mientras Tsunade hablaba de las magnificencias de su puesto, Kakashi le comentó algunas cosas sobre ese alterno mundo; ser conocedora de las dificultades a las que la aldea se enfrentaba era algo que realmente le sorprendía.

-No puedo creer que las naciones ninjas vayan a unirse para pelear juntas… -Comentó, reclinándose en su asiento.- Sin duda, me es difícil de creer.

-Pues créelo, porque así es.

-En mi mundo, las cinco naciones están divididas en constantes enfrentamientos… Suna y Konoha lograron establecer un convenio después de muchos años. Ahora, poco a poco, buscamos relacionarnos con los líderes de las demás naciones para hacer más tratados de paz… Pero es bastante difícil hacerlos cambiar de ideología.

-Me parece que te esfuerzas demasiado, supongo que ser la hija del cuarto tiene muchas responsabilidades de por medio.

-Si…Papá siempre se esforzó por mantener la paz y la armonía de la aldea. Siempre buscando mantenernos seguros de cualquier mal. Me siento en el deber de continuar su labor. Para mí es un orgullo y honor.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara y acaricio la cabeza de Sakura, alborotando sutilmente su cabello. Imperceptiblemente para la vista de Kakashi, un sonrojo se posó en sus blancas mejillas. Tsunade rió a carcajadas, siendo observada por ambos shinobi. Sakura hizo una mueca de burla, esa mujer era bastante descabellada; Kakashi soltó un suspiro y centro de nueva cuenta su atención en su alumna.

-Lo que haces, me parece algo muy bueno de tu parte… Sin embargo, pienso que te sobre esfuerzas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-…La carga que te has auto impuesto, es bastante pesada para alguien como tú… No soy quien para decirte que hagas lo contrario, esas es tu decisión, pero debes tener cuidado. Cuando alguien carga un peso como ese, suele perder y dejar pasar cosas importantes; puedes perderte a ti misma en el proceso e incluso, tu vida puede diluirse en la soledad…

Sakura le miró, sorprendida de la ahora cálida mirada que Kakashi le dedicaba. Kakashi volvió a alzar su mano y acarició nuevamente su rosada cabellera, era extraño, pero sentía que esa joven necesitaba de cariño y afecto, ¿su verdadera alumna sería igual? De algún modo y al observar la soledad que reflejaban los orbes jade de Sakura, se prometió ser más demostrativo de su cariño con su alumna a fin de nunca ver esa mirada en su pequeña Sakura.

-Sólo recuerda que no debes llevar la carga tu sola. A tu alrededor, hay personas que quieren ayudarte y a las cuales debes atender con la misma dedicación que tu carga.

_No debes llevar la carga tu sola._ Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, haciéndola sentir un extraño calor en su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Nadie le había dicho aquello, tal vez nunca se permitió que palabras como esas llegaran hasta ella. Sin evitarlo, sintió que Kakashi había hablado con demasiada razón a pesar de no conocerla en su totalidad. Con lo poco que había dicho sobre ella, Hatake parecía haberse dado cuenta del pesar que embargaba su alma y aunque podría asustarse de semejante hecho, lo único que había podido hacer era analizar sus palabras. _Hay personas que quieren ayudarte._

_**Mentiroso**_

Como si la fealdad de su vida fuese expuesta sin necesidad de revelarla, Sakura sintió repentina furia contra el peli plateado; en su mundo, todos habían mostrado su peor rostro cuando perdió lo más amado en su vida, a ninguno de ellos le intereso reconocerla como la persona que era sino que contrario a ello, esperaban verla como lo que **debía ser** ante la sociedad. Las personas eran traicioneras, juzgaban y se burlaban de las penas ajenas, criticaban y hablaban sin discreción alguna de su dolor pero ninguno había intentado comprenderla; no tuvo alguien en quien confiar, nadie que no la bajara del portento de ser la hija del cuarto.

¿Y ahora venía a decirle, que en el cruel mundo existían personas que se preocupaban por ella? No, ese no era la realidad que el mundo le había mostrado. Entreabrió la boca y pretendió refutar pero se vio interrumpida por la entrada imprevista de una persona a la oficina. Sakura observó con cierta tensión al rubio que había irrumpido tan brutalmente, era el mismo chico al que confundió con Menma. Tsunade su puso en pie, estampando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Naruto?!

-¡Vieja Tsunade, debemos hablar de Sasuke!

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo, ahora largo!

-¡En estos momentos Sasuke está en los calabozos bajo la vigilancia de los Ambu! –Gritoneó, hecho un manojo de furia.- ¡No sé qué planean, pero no voy a permitir que le hagan más daño!

Un nuevo golpe fue dado por Tsunade, quien logró partir la mesa en dos. Sakura ensanchó sus orbes con horror, ahora si creía en las palabras de Kakashi sobre su brutal fuerza; recuperando la postura, se alejó lo suficiente para observar el enfrentamiento entre el shinobi rubio y la Hokage. La acción de Tsunade, pareció intimidar un poco al Uzumaki.

-¡El Uchiha es un traidor, un criminal y asesino a sangre fría; no sólo nos traiciono, sino que también intentó asesinarte a ti y a sus antiguos amigos! ¡Y si eso no es suficiente: Se unió a Akatsuki y agredió a los cinco Kages!

-¡Ambos sabemos porque lo hizo! ¡Sasuke ha vivido engañado toda su vida; su hermano, el consejo, todos… todos le manipularon! ¡El teme es una víctima, se convirtió en lo que otros hicieron de él! –Apretó las mandíbulas y bajo la mirada, con frustración y tristeza.- Entiendo lo que le pasa, yo también me vi odiado por todos… Posiblemente no pueda ser capaz de vivir el dolor que sufrió cuando supo la verdad pero aun así, quiero creer que Sasuke aún puede salvarse.

En aquellas palabras, la pelirosa encontró un motivo de asombro, curiosidad y admiración que únicamente se apreció en el sutil brillo que adquirieron sus orbes, jamás había visto semejante muestra de fidelidad y compromiso hacia los lazos que se tenían entre compañeros. En cambio, Tsunade cerró brevemente sus orbes, dando un largo suspiro.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Naruto, pero por el momento no puedo darte detalles sobre lo que hare con respecto a Sasuke. –Se encamino a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.- Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que nadie le lastimara, buscare el modo de ayudarlo.

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en prisión? –Intervino Kakashi.

-Tampoco losé. Días, semanas… Debo pensar las cosas bien. Cuando tenga una decisión establecida, te lo hare saber… Por ahora, deberías ir a casa, Naruto.

-Yo me encargare de eso, Tsunade-sama. –Comentó Yamato, empujando ligeramente al rubio a la salida.- Han pasado cosas difíciles, debes descansar.

Naruto asintió y cuando se giró, sus orbes se encontraron con los jade de Sakura, quien sólo atino a mirarlo fijamente; en su interior, se sentía nerviosa y tensa, ese chico se parecía demasiado a _**Menma**_y ciertamente, despertaba en ella cosas que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado. El rubio se acercó, deteniéndose a breves centímetros de ella. Sakura ensanchó sus orbes cuando él alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla. Aquella sensación, le era… ¿gratificante?

-¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿He? Uhm, si… –Él le sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho.

Ante la radiante sonrisa que él le dio, un sonrojo imperceptiblemente volvió a colorear sus mejillas; Naruto se despidió con la mano y se retiró junto a Yamato mientras Sai realizó una breve reverencia y cuando parecía retirarse, dirigió una última mirada a la haruno. Ella le devolvió la mirada en silencio, dándose cuenta de que el pintor le observaba con cautela. Kakashi soltó un suspiro largo una vez que se vieron solamente los tres y enfocó su atención en Tsunade.

-Debe disculpar la imprudencia del chico…

-No necesitas justificarlo, han sido unos días bastante duros, es normal que este así. Por lo pronto, ustedes también deberían irse.

-¿Y bien, qué sucederá conmigo?

-Por el momento, lo que hemos hablado hoy y lo que sabemos de Sakura, debe quedar en absoluto secreto. Por otro lado, mocosa, estarás bajo el cuidado de Kakashi.

La aludida alzó una ceja con escepticismo mientras Tsunade rodaba los ojos con frustración.

-Quiere decir que vivirás con él, de ser posible, desde ahora… Yo hablare con tus padres al respecto. –Sakura dio un respingó.

-¿M-Mis padres…?

-Así es, tus padres… Es decir, los de sakura, debo informarles lo que planeo.

Sakura respiró profundamente, tranquilizando sus emociones, no podía mostrarse débil ante ellos. Aunque le estaba costando demasiado, saber de sus padres le hacía sentir una enorme alegría; por otro lado, una parte de ella se preocupó de ello, ¿Tsunade planeaba decirles lo que había sucedido con su verdadera hija? Volcó sobre ella su mirada con alteración a la cual Tsunade ya estaba anticipada.

-No es lo que estás pensando, así que tranquilizare, no planeo ponerlos histéricos. Les diré que por cuestión de asuntos relacionados a Sasuke y como parte fundamental del equipo 7, deberás permanecer bajo cuidado de Kakashi durante algún tiempo, hasta que todo se arregle.

-Pero yo no soy su hija. –Tsunade se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-¡Es evidente que no lo eres! Por eso deberás hacerte pasar como si en verdad fueras su hija.

-Me pides que mienta.

-No voy a pedirte que te comportes como ella y cambies tu forma de ser; sin embargo, debo pedirte que evites hablar sobre tu mundo, que aparentes como si pertenecieras a este universo. Actúa normal, como si nada hubiese pasado… -Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-El que sea necesario mientras encontramos una forma de regresarte. Es por ello que te he puesto al cuidado de Kakashi, él te ayudara a pasar desapercibida hasta que puedas volver…

Y entonces, ambos partieron de la torre hokage. Al cabo de unos instantes de caminata, Kakashi se detuvo, observando a Sakura quedarse estática a media calle. Le pareció chistosa su gesticulación rígida pero con constantes temblores en su ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-N-Namikaze Minato… Ese tipo, ¿fue hokage?

-Así es. Aunque no duro mucho en su puesto. –Ella sonrió, sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya veo! ¿Renuncio acaso el muy cobarde?

-Murió, Sakura… Él se sacrificó, durante el ataque del Kyuubi.

La pelirosa dio un repentino sobresalto y guardó silencio, sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida; si bien odiaba a Minato, el que había vivido en ese nuevo mundo NO era a quien aborrecía, no tenía derecho a prejuzgar. Sabía que Kakashi había sido su alumno, así que se prometió que, por respeto a él y a la memoria de aquel héroe, no volvería a tocar ese tema. Al cabo de unos instantes de abrumador silencio, reanudaron camino.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? He notado que muchos lugares están en construcción.

-¡Je! Sabía que no tardarías en preguntar… Hace poco, fuimos atacados por un miembro muy poderoso de Akatsuki. Su fuerza era inigualable. –Relató Kakashi, dando vuelta en la esquina más cercana.- Pain realizó un jutsu que destruyo toda la aldea. Cuando fue derrotado, comenzamos con la reconstrucción. Ya casi terminamos.

-¿Quién lo derroto? Si era tan poderoso, no puedo imaginarme quien podría vencerlo.

-Fue Naruto, el rubio que atacaste hace unos días. Él es el héroe de Konoha.

La haruno parpadeó con cierta sorpresa y miró sucesivamente al frente, sin saber que decir.

-Bien, llegamos.

Sakura siguió a Kakashi al interior de una casa mediana, que para su suerte, era lo suficientemente amplia como para que los dos pudieran convivir. El Hatake la observó y se acercó a ella, colocó su mano sobre su cabello y por enésima vez en el día, revolvió su cabello. Rió cuando su alumna removió su mano con un ligero manotazo mientras gruñía. La Haruno procedió a sonreír de medio lado, conforme con lo que sería su hogar provisional. De pronto, una pregunta sobrevino a su menta… Ha ella le iba bien, pero, ¿cómo la estaría pasando su otro yo?

* * *

><p>Hoy adelante capítulo por ser un día muy especial para todos los fanaticos del manga de Kishimoto-sempai... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa¡ Estos muy feliz, ¿supongo que todos vieron el final del manga de Naruto Shippuden... Casi lloro! Es decir, he seguido la historia desde sus inicios y a acompañado gran parte de mis días y verle terminar es algo dificil, pero hermoso. Kishimoto-sama nos hizo sufrir pero ahora nos da recompensa ¿no creen? Hace tiempo me preguntaron si al terminarse Naruto dejaría de escribir sobre ella pero mi respuesta no a cambiado y sigue siendo NO. Aun si se termina, seguire escribiendo varias historias porque amo este concepto y bueno, lo fanatico de corazón a uno nunca se le quita :3 ¡SasuSaku forever! 3 Fue tan bello, no se, eso motiva más :D<p>

Sin más que decir, dejo el capitulo para ustedes, esperando que me regalen sus opiniones a través de sus review. Lindo día :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 5: Un daño permanente.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Saku-chan?

La mencionada suspiró, asintiendo lentamente al cuestionamiento de Tsunade. Respiró hondamente, buscando la calma en medio del dolor en su cabeza. De reojo, observó a todas las personas a su alrededor y pasó algo de saliva con dificultad. Shizune intentaba calmar –de mal humor por supuesto– a un pequeño cerdito negro, a quien vio por primera vez cuando despertó después de su desmayo estando ya en Konoha. Por otro lado, su tío había desaparecido –No sin hablar en privado con ella, antes de la intromisión de esas tres personas– y aun si esto lograba influir muy poco nerviosismo, había una razón más fuerte para estar intranquila: el tener a _Sasuke Uchiha_, el alternativo ex-amor de su vida, observándole fijamente a una considerable pero poca distancia de ella, sí que estaba llevándola al borde del nerviosismo. Tragó saliva nuevamente, era él quien le había hecho sufrir el anterior desmayo.

_**- Flash Back - **_

_-¡Sakura, por dios!_

_El sonido de aquella voz llegaba amortiguadamente a sus oídos, al igual que el resto del tumulto de sonidos a su alrededor. Entreabrió sus orbes, cegándose con la intensa luz que entraba por una ventana. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y tocó su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con dos personas bastante familiares._

_-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? _

_-No lo sabemos con certeza, según testigos, algo ataco a Hime-sama… –Sakura soltó un gemido.- ¡Ella, hime-sama esta despierta!_

_-¡Gracias a dios! ¿Estás bien, Sakura? _

_Ante sus ojos, pudo reconocer a ese hombre de cabellera fiusha y ojos verdes. _

_-T-Tío… ¡He, tío Riosuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? –¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-En Suna, cariño… Al parecer algo te golpeó cuando planeabas regresar a la aldea._

_-¿Suna? No, estas equivocado, yo… No he estado en Suna desde la ocasión en que Gaara-san fue secuestrado. _

_En ese instante, Sakura observó a los presentes con más atención, reconociendo a el mismo Kazekage, su hermana Temari y a su Tío; el trio la miraban con total confusión, en especial, el pelirrojo líder de la Arena._

_-Disculpe, Hime-sama, pero yo nunca he sido secuestrado. _

_-P-Pero… Yo estuve en esa misión, lo vi. Akatsuki logró quitarte a la bestia de una cola. _

_-No sé de qué habla, el Sukaku sigue estando dentro de mí. –Sakura bajo la vista, empezaba a marearse de nuevo.- Supongo que el golpe debió ser muy fuerte, está comenzando a decir incoherencias._

_-¡No son incoherencias! No sé qué está pasando pero, todo esto, ¡debe ser parte del jutsu de Tobi!… Son ustedes quienes parecen estar confundidos. _

_Riosuke y Gaara se miraron rápidamente, la faceta en el rostro del primero hicieron entender a el Kazekage que necesitaba hablar con su sobrina a solas; cuando el pelirrojo salió de la habitación junto a su hermana, Riosuke miró a Sakura con notable preocupación y seriedad._

_-Dímelo todo, Saku-chan… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de ese jutsu? _

_Sakura abrió sus labios dispuesta a responder, pero fue interrumpida ante el aparente alboroto fuera de la habitación donde ambos haruno conversaban. Riosuke se puso en pie y asomándose, dio un sobresalto de sorpresa. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Se preguntó, escuchando la discusión que se desarrollaba afuera y más por el hecho de que la voz de la segunda persona con quien su tío discutía, le era enormemente conocida. De pronto, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, revelando la identidad del alborotador. La joven abrió sus orbes, sin creer lo que estaba viendo; Riosuke entró nuevamente a la habitación, intentando detener al inesperado visitante._

_- ¡Mocoso engreído, no deberías estar aquí! _

_-Ya es algo tarde para ello, Riosuke-san… –Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos oscuros.- ¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa? _

_Alterada, cayó inconsciente. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba el mismísimo sobreviviente Uchiha._

_**- Fin Flash Back –**_

Meneó la cabeza negativamente, mientras inflaba las mejillas que se le colorearon de un tono rojizo, muestra de la pena que sentía al recordar ese suceso. ¡Y es que, por dios! No había dejado de mirarla con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos oscuros en ningún momento, parecía analizarla y hasta cierto punto, era bastante incómodo. Se sentía al descubierto, a su merced. Desde que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea, jamás había vuelto a sentirse tan vulnerable como lo estaba en ese momento. _Pero no es nerviosismo ¿o sí? _Apretó los puños con fuerza sobre su faldilla rosada, entrecerrando sus orbes al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo adquiría un ligero temblor. Una vez más alzó la vista y miró al Uchiha rápidamente. Él le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole y entonces, en el preciso instante en que su cuerpo se paralizo, lo supo. Lo que sentía estando cerca o en presencia de Sasuke no era nerviosismo. Aquella emoción taladraba completamente su ser, dejándola casi cerca del colapso corporal y mental. Ella le tenía miedo, Sasuke le causaba demasiado miedo.

_**Terror.**_

-¿Sucede algo, preciosa? –Sakura respingó y desvió la mirada.

-N-No…

-Hn, ¿Estas segura? Me parece que sería mejor si Tsunade te revisa una vez más. –Sugirió, ladeando ligeramente el rostro.- Aun estas pálida, eso no es una señal de que estés mejorando.

Sakura asintió, más por hacer que Sasuke dejase de hablarle que porque realmente le pusiese atención. Él alzó una ceja, no muy convencido de que ella estuviese escuchándolo realmente. Tras mirar a su alrededor, una sonrisa coqueta se formó en sus labios; ella parecía estar bastante asustada por algo, ¿quién mejor para consolarla que él? Silenciosamente, sus pasos le condujeron hasta el diminuto sillón donde la pelirosa reposaba. Recargo una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo, quedando a poca distancia de ella. Mirándola de cerca, Sasuke contuvo un suspiro. Aquella era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que estaba tan cerca de la pelirosa, le era bastante raro que ella no pareciese darse cuenta de su presencia; por lo general, al primer intento de acercamiento, por más mínimo que fuese, atribuía una alerta total en la chica. Pero en esta ocasión no era así y fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviese distrayéndola, estaba agradecido con ello. Aspiró su aroma, admiró la blancura de su piel y se vio tentado a tocar su mejilla.

-…Eres tan hermosa…

Aquel susurro logró traerla a la realidad, haciéndola conocedora de la cercanía de Sasuke quien, al notarlo, soltó una ligera risa, viendo la tensión que se había apoderado de ella.

-A-Aléjate… por favor.

-¡Oh! Ambos sabemos que tenerme lejos no es lo que quieres… -La sujetó del mentón y acercó su rostro al suyo.- Lo deseas, igual o incluso mucho más que yo.

Sakura ensanchó sus pupilas, sin poder moverse un milímetro del impacto, recordando inevitablemente un doloroso suceso y que era en sí, lo que le hacía temer de él. _¿Qué sucede, Sakura, puedes hacerlo? _Sasuke tomó aquello como algo sin importancia mientras cerraba sus ojos y se aproximaba aún más, con la única intensión de poseer aquellos tentativos labios. _D-Detente, no lo hagas… S-Sasuke_… El sonido de mil aves razonó en su cabeza y fue entonces, cuando Sasuke estaba a nada de besarla y cumplir su anhelo, que Sakura reaccionó.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Nadie supo que fue lo que sucedió antes de eso, lo único claro era que aquel desgarrador grito provenía de la garganta de la haruno quien, a su vez, produjo el certero golpe que derribo al Uchiha hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Con la mejilla totalmente roja y su labio sangrando, Sasuke la miró fijamente sin creerse lo que había pasado. Sakura estaba de pie, manteniendo aún su mano derecha ligeramente caída por el golpe que le había dado, su respiración era irregular y contrastaba perfectamente con el temblor de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, aquello no era lo más impresionante, porque había otra cosa que captaba la total atención de Sasuke. **El terror que se reflejaba en sus ojos jade. **Sakura reparó prontamente en la atención de todos los demás a su al derredor, dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa al recapitular lo que había sucedido y miró a Sasuke nuevamente, denotando el golpe que ahora se empezaba a volver algo morado sobre su mejilla. Un sentimiento de frustración y amargura se instaló en su pecho. Riosuke entró en la habitación, apresurado por el grito de su sobrina.

-¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí? –Siseó, acercándose a la pelirosa.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó su mano y tocó sutilmente el hombro de Sakura que, instantáneamente, dio un torpe paso hacia atrás en un intento de evitar que el la tocase. No le importo que el resto la viese con total incomprensión por su gesto, ni tampoco percibió el dolor de golpearse el muslo con el sillón; lo único importante para ella en ese instante era alejarse de ese sitio lo más pronto posible y así, lograr alejar de su mente las imágenes repetitivas de aquel momento en que su vida había estado en inminente peligro. Ese momento en que el equipo 7 se reunió nuevamente por última vez, para ver a uno de sus integrantes hundirse en la oscuridad.

-Saku, Saku-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ella miró a su tío.

-…Y-Yo…

Repentinamente su voz se esfumo, atorándose con el nudo grueso en su garganta. Parpadeó rápidamente, dejando ver su desesperado estado. Sin emitir una palabra al respecto, emprendió rápida marcha hacia la puerta, soltándose constantemente de los esfuerzos de su tío por detenerle. Riosuke recorrió rápidamente el espacio que lo separaba del ventanal de su oficina; asomándose, observó la presurosa carrera de su sobrina quien no se detuvo ni por su llamado, ni por los constantes choques que tenía con las personas a su paso. Un enorme gruñido acompaño su furiosa mirada que prontamente,se volvió contra el Uchiha. La primera en acercarse a Sasuke no fue Riosuke, sino Tsunade.

-¿Qué rayos le has hecho? ¡Respóndeme, ahora! –Sasuke respingó, asustado.

-¡No lo sé! ¡S-Solo hice lo que habitualmente hago pero…! Sakura nunca había reaccionado así. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió.

-¡Algo debiste haberle hecho, así que no me mientas!

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke se puso en pie y le encaró con notable furia.

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada, lo juro! ¡Nunca he hecho algo para que reaccionara así! Yo… En verdad no sé qué le ha sucedido, no sé qué fue lo que hice…

Riosuke analizó todo, respingó y frunció el ceño.

-…Algo debió pasarle en su lugar de origen. Podría ser que en su mundo, nosotros también…

-¿De qué está hablando, Riosuke-sama? –Cuestionó Shizune.

Cuando Sasuke vio a Riosuke algo nervioso de que el resto escuchase la "aparente" incoherencia de su oración, supo que había algo que se esforzaba en ocultar. Ignorando la pregunta, Riosuke dirigió únicamente su atención a Sasuke nuevamente.

-Hablo en serio, muchacho… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, que hiciste?

-¡Basta ya! Sasuke-kun no sabe que sucedió. –Intervino Tsunade, metiéndose entre ambos.- ¿Acaso no ve que esta igual de confundido que nosotros?

Riosuke bufó, Tsunade tenía razón. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo; debía encontrar a Sakura y averiguar qué fue lo que le sucedió, el porqué de aquella reacción con Sasuke. Tras su partida, en la habitación solo quedaron Shizune, Tsunade y Sasuke. El pelinegro alzó su mano y acaricio su mejilla, apretando los labios en una línea recta.

-Traeré algo de hielo, esa mejilla tuya no se ve nada bien.

-No hace falta, Tsunade-san. Con su permiso. –Dijo, encaminándose fuera del lugar.

-¡P-Pero, Sasuke-kun…!

Shizune la sostuvo del brazo, negando.

-Déjalo ya, Tsunade. El mocoso necesita pensar. Anda, debemos terminar el papeleo que Hokage-sama ha dejado inconcluso otra vez.

Mientras ambas mujeres regresaban a sus labores habituales, Sasuke bajaba con prisa las escaleras del edificio. Estando fuera, sus pasos le condujeron a ninguna parte, manteniéndose preso en el cuestionamiento intensivo que se hacía con respecto a la actitud tan inesperada de Sakura. _Sus ojos jade estaban llenos de terror en ese momento, un miedo que era provocado por él._ Entrecerró los ojos, nunca la había visto reaccionar así; aquella aterrorizada mirada no lograba dejarlo tranquilo, se sentía culpable y lo peor de todo, era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que había hecho para provocarle aquello.

Prontamente, el recuerdo de la extraña actitud del Hokage provisional vino a su mente, incorporando una pieza clave a todo el enredijo que ahora significaba la hija del hokage. Era evidente que había un motivo muy fuerte para que ambas cosas se relacionaran, de eso no había duda alguna y era ese motivo, lo que Riosuke deseaba mantener oculto. El misterio que rodeaba la situación, el ataque de Sakura y la cautelosa actitud de Riosuke, le dieron a entender una sola cosa. Entrecerró sus orbes, deteniéndose y limpió la sangre que corría de sus labios. Reanudando su marcha, sólo había una pregunta que flotaba en el aire y que estaba dispuesto a responder. ¿Qué era lo que realmente ocultaba la familia haruno?

* * *

><p>Hola, hermosas personas! Espero tengan un lindo día, ya ha pasado una semana desde que somos Canon y bueno, la felicidad continua sin limites :D Con los bellos acontesimientos ocurridos en el manga, ahora a surgido una nueva espectativa con relación a los hijos de nuestrso personajes principales: Sarada-chan y Bolt-kun... ¡Son tan monos! En verdad, ojala se nos permita ver algo al respecto entre ellos dos. Sería interesante ver las reacciones de sus padres :3 Por otra parte y con respecto de "Road to Ninja", existirás capítulos que se enfocaran unicamente en ciertos mundos, un ejemplo este; por ende y para que no se confundan, he decidido colocar al principio el anuncio de cuando se hablara en el mundo real de Naruto y cuando se hablara dentro del mundo alterno.<p>

Sin más novedades, espero sus comentarios, ya que son mi fuente de inspiración; como siempre agradesco que se tomen la molestia de gastar algo de su tiempo leyendome. Ahora si, me despido, nos veremos en la proxima publicación. ¡Bye, bye, chu~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que no han podido encontrarla?!

El grupo de Ambu se vio intimidado ante el gritoneo de Riosuke Haruno, quien además de eso, les miraba con notable furia y desaprobación.

-L-Lo sentimos, Riosuke-san. Hemos buscado a Hime-sama por todas partes, pero no logramos encontrarla. Ni siquiera hay rastro de su chakra dentro de la aldea.

-¿Significa que sólo han buscado dentro de Konoha? ¡¿Alguno pensó que podría estar fuera de ella?!

-En verdad, no… -Riosuke gruñó.

-¡¿Y qué demonios esperan?! ¡Maldita sea, vayan y búsquenla!

-No se preocupe, Riosuke-san.

Todos los presentes prestaron atención al recién llegado, un hombre de mascara de oso se acercó al grupo de Raíz, siendo reconocido prontamente por el hokage provisional.

-Ya he trazado un perímetro de búsqueda, cerca de la frontera con las demás naciones. La encontraremos.

-… Te lo encargo. –El Ambu asintió.

Con rapidez el grupo desapareció. Riosuke no paraba de caminar en círculo dentro de la oficina bajo la atenta mirada de Shizune y Tsunade; chasqueó la lengua y dio un golpe al escritorio, frustrado.

-No debí dejarla sola, no debí permitir que esto sucediera…

-No es su culpa, Riosuke-san –Él miró a Tsunade.

-Si lo es. Ella me habló de su mundo y yo me tome muy a la ligera lo que eso significaba. Sakura-chan no estaba lista aún para enfrentarse a las personas de este universo. –Shizune se acercó y le dio unas cuantas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.- Lo que sucedió con Sasuke-kun, su actitud, no es coincidencia… Algo le sucedió, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que ambos se conocieran también… No, eso es demasiado lógico, debí pensarlo cuando reconoció a Gaara-kun y a mí.

-Deja de pensar así, Tsunade tiene razón, nadie sabía cómo sucederían las cosas…

- Gracias por su apoyo. No me equivoque al contarles la verdad.

-No se preocupe más, Riosuke-san, seguro van a encontrarla. Cuando ella este de regreso, la ayudaremos a adaptarse.

-Espero que eso sea pronto, a **él** le gusta merodear en días como estos. Si se encuentra con ella, no sé qué pueda suceder.

Tsunade le acercó una taza de té, la cual Riosuke aceptó con rapidez y dio un sorbo, sintiendo el líquido relajarle un poco aunque sin lograr desaparecer su nerviosismo y preocupación. Alzó la mirada y observó la lluvia caer sobre la aldea, a través del ventanal de la oficina.

-…Ojala se encuentre sana y salva.

.

Sakura suspiró, sujetándose la cabeza y escondiéndola al mismo tiempo sobre sus rodillas. No sabía que había sido más estúpido, si su patética falta de control en sus emociones o la jodida idea de salir huyendo de la situación que, seguro, habría dejado con muchísimas preguntas a sus… ¿Cómo llamarlos, si ni siquiera eran las personas que conocía realmente? Todo esto de los mundos y personas alternativas era una pesadilla y lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegó ni cómo salir de esa situación.

Alzó la vista nuevamente y miró como por enésima vez las paredes rocosas de aquella cueva donde había terminado refugiándose; percibiendo algunos chakras acercándose, se aseguró de ocultar su propio chakra, logrando con éxito pasar desapercibida. Seguramente, su tío debía estar preocupado, después de todo, llevando dos o tres días desaparecida, no era algo que se tomase a la ligera y más, si tomamos en cuenta que no sabía que peligros pudiesen existir fuera de las seguras paredes de konoha.

"_-¿Y qué pretendes?, ¿quedarte aquí y esperar que alguien venga a salvarte?"_

La voz de su Innert, retumbo fuertemente en su cabeza.

"_-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer…?"_ –La segunda personalidad bufó.

"_-Bueno, puedes morirte de hambre y sed, o porque un murciélago venga y te chupe la sangre, claro."_

"_-No sé qué diablos quieres que haga… Lo único que quiero es regresar a casa."_

"_-¡Yo también quiero regresar! Pero con tu actitud de niña miedosa no lograremos nada."_

"_-¡Cállate! Se supone que tú eres yo, ¿por qué mierdas me dices todo esto?"_

Para su sorpresa, la explosividad de su Innert, se convirtió en calma y seriedad.

"_Precisamente porque quiero que actúes como la chica fuerte de ahora y no como la de antes."_

Como un balde de agua fría, las palabras de su Innert despertaron su lado enteramente racional; su yo interno tenía razón, estaba actuando como toda una infantil y miedosa mocosa. ¿Qué no se suponía que ahora era toda una kunoichi? ¿Qué no tenía agallas, valentía, fuerza e inteligencia para pensar en una solución? ¡Si, eso era! Su maestra estaría decepcionada si supiese que estaba en esa cueva evadiendo sus problemas, en lugar de ir a enfrentarlos. Sería difícil sin duda pero era necesario, ¿si no se esforzaba ella, quien lo haría?

Era necesario que se adaptase, debía llevarse bien con todos. Ellos eran los únicos que podrían ayudarla. Con renovada decisión salió de su escondite y elevó su chakra, dando su ubicación. Al cabo de varios minutos, nada sucedió. Suspirando, se encamino por si misma a Konoha; el silencio que le acompañaba no era algo muy normal. Analíticamente espero un poco y de la nada, un kunai salió disparado hacia ella. Lo esquivó, ágilmente, buscando en todas direcciones la procedencia de dicha arma.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! –Una profunda risa llego a sus oídos.

-_Vaya, vaya…_ Aún si esa es la forma habitual en la que me enfrentas, puedo denotar que hoy no estás en tu mejor día.

-¡¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres?!

-¡Oh, vamos! Me has perseguido durante mucho tiempo, ¡casi somos rivales épicos! y ahora, ¿resulta que no me reconoces? –Una nueva risotada se escuchó y Sakura se mantuvo alerta.- Tanto trabajo y las responsabilidades como hija del Yondaime, seguramente están dejando secuelas en tu cabeza, Sakura.

De la oscuridad del bosque y sobre una de las ramas de los árboles, apareció un hombre de túnica azulada, cabello negro y sobre su rostro, una máscara que ocultaba su identidad; la kunoichi por un instante pudo jurar que se parecía a Sasuke, pero pronto quitó esa idea de su cabeza, su voz tenía tintes diferentes… Este tipo podía influir miedo tan sólo con su presencia y eso lo supo instantáneamente, además, debía andarse con cautela, el nivel de chakra que percibía de él era notoriamente inmenso.

**A la talla de un Jinchuriki.**

-¿De dónde rayos me conoces? –De un salto, el enmascarado bajó al suelo.

-¡Je! Es una pregunta absurda, considerando la estrecha historia que nos relaciona.

-¿H-Historia?

El hombre le miró y ladeó el rostro, ligeramente.

-Has cambiado. Tu voz, tu ropa, tu cabello… -Caminó a su alrededor, como un predador.- Desde el nivel y forma de chakra, hasta tu porte…

-¿Q-Quién eres y que quieres de mí? ¡N-No lo diré de nuevo!

-¡Pero que sorpresa! Tienes miedo… Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía así.

El pretendió sujetarle por el hombro, pero ella reaccionó al instante y retrocedió torpemente unos cuantos pasos mientras alzaba los puños y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo en que una gota de sudor caía por su sien. El desconocido volvió a acercarse, sin embargo, esta vez se detuvo pocos centímetros frente a ella, riendo entre dientes.

-…Temblorosa, incapaz de defenderte, sin arma alguna que te proteja. –Al escuchar eso, Sakura notó que era cierto, no traía estuche de armas consigo.- Nerviosa, necesitada de auxilio y para colmo, sola, al merced de alguien como yo.

-S-Sería bueno que no lo creyeras del todo.

-¿Así, porque? –Ella le miró, retadoramente, empapada por la lluvia.

-Porque de ser necesario, con o sin armas, con posibilidades o no... voy a enfrentarte.

En un parpadeo, ese desconocido desapareció ante sus narices; Sakura se tensó completamente, sintiendo el amenazante aura de la presencia detrás suyo, además de la frialdad del tacto en aquella mano que sujeto rápidamente las suyas, dejándola sin manera de protegerse. Trató de soltarse y por poco logró liberarse del agarre; sin embargo, el pelinegro la tomó con más fuerza, estampando duramente su cuerpo contra un árbol, manteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras soltaba una ligera risa. Sakura enfureció.

-Eso fue un buen intento, pero no lo suficiente para librarte de mí. Tus palabras quedan en un simple mito, gracias a tu patético esfuerzo.

-¡Si soy todo lo que dices, ¿porque demonios sigues aquí, reteniéndome?! ¡¿No eres más patético tú por tomarte la molestia de lidiar conmigo?! –Él dio un sutil respingo.

Su respiración y la caída de las gotas de lluvia, era lo único que acompañaba el tenso instante; él le miró intensamente por largo tiempo, sin soltarla y al cabo de unos segundos de expectación, se acercó más a la chica, intimidándola.

-Me tienes intrigado.

-¿He?

-Tu actitud, esta nueva forma… Me gusta.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de Sakura quien intento desviar el rostro, pero prontamente la mano libre del enmascarado la sujeto y la mantuvo quieta. Sakura comenzó a temblar sin mediación alguna; las opciones eran limitadas, aun si lograba zafarse, ni usando su monstruosa fuerza sería capaz de vencer a alguien con semejante nivel de chakra. Sus jade lo miraban con enorme temor y sin que ella lo supiera, una sonrisa se formó debajo de la máscara. Dejando rápidamente su mentón, su mano ahora fue a sujetar su propia mascara, con clara intención de levantarla.

-Témeme, princesa…

Y justo en el instante en que pretendía quitarse la máscara y acortar la distancia entre los dos, un par de armas salieron desde la frondosidad del bosque; alerta y con agilidad, el enmascarado esquivó el ataque, retrocediendo de un salto y jalando, a la vez, a la pelirosa hacia el suelo. Sakura se quejó y observó con impresión como un grupo de shinobi –Que no pertenecían a la Hoja– salía de todos lados y rodeaban al misterioso pelinegro. Él por su parte se mantuvo sereno.

-Al fin te encontramos, _monstruo._

-¡Oh! ¿Ninjas del rayo, he? Últimamente vienen de todos lados solo para fastidiarme.

-Después de muerto, ya no tendrás de que preocuparte. –Exclamó el líder del grupo, alzando su mano.- ¡A por él, mátenlo, ahora!

Los ninjas se lanzaron sobre él y sin embargo, el enmascarado se quedó estático en su sitio; Sakura ensanchó sus orbes, viendo la impresionante velocidad de aquel hombre que esquivaba golpes y derrotaba uno por uno a sus contrincantes, sin utilizar jutsu o alguna clase de armamento. Simple taijutsu, sólo con eso se defendió. Era impresionante la habilidad de aquel tipo, era como si pelear fuera cosa de niños; uno de esos ninjas del rayo se acercaba sigilosamente al enmascarado para atacarlo por la espalda. Sakura apretó las mandíbulas, parecía que en verdad el pelinegro no se daba cuenta de esa amenaza y sin pensarlo, se interpuso en el momento justo del ataque. Cerró sus ojos, a la espera del impacto.

Nada sucedió.

Repentinamente, sintió como era levantada y al instante siguiente, el aire golpeaba contra su cuerpo; extrañada abrió sus ojos y respingó sorprendida de verse en brazos del enmascarado mientras el mismo saltaba por las ramas de los arboles a una velocidad impresionante. El pelinegro se detuvo en una cueva cercana y bajó con delicadeza a la haruno, que al instante, se giró a mirarlo sin siquiera reparar en el peligro que acarreaba mantener esa cercanía.

-T-Tú… ¿Me salvaste?

El ninja le miro por breves instantes y después se dio la vuelta.

-Espera por lo menos 10 minutos… Después eleva tu chakra y sal de aquí. Los Ambu no tardaran en pasar por este sitio, he llamado demasiado la atención.

Y sin más, el hombre desapareció tan rápido como el viento. Sakura siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra, a pesar de la confusión que sentía de aquel gesto tan _amable_ de ese desconocido. En poco menos de lo esperado, el grupo de Ambu que había estado persiguiéndola todo este tiempo apareció frente a ella, tal y como ese hombre de capa azulada le había asegurado.

-Al fin te encontramos, Hime-sama…

-Señor, lo perdí… Él oculto nuevamente su chakra. -Exclamó un Ambu.

-No importa, no es nuestra misión ahora.

El líder del escuadrón dio algunos pasos al frente.

-Riosuke-san ha estado muy preocupado por usted. Ahora, debemos llevarla de regreso. -Sakura tragó saliva, asintiendo.- Sentimos la presencia de otros shinobi y la tormenta empeorara en poco tiempo, debemos irnos.

Él se acercó y colocó sobre la Haruno una capa, asegurándola, de modo que estuviese totalmente protegida de la lluvia. Sakura le miró sorprendida por el gesto mientras ese mismo Ambu se inclinaba frente a ella para permitirle subir a su espalda. Escandalizarse y sonrojarse fue algo nuevo para ellos, pero algo muy habitual para ella.

-¡N-No es necesario, puedo andar por mí misma!

-No es una opción, eres la hija del Hokage, no es digno para ti… Así que, suba.

Ella suspiró y siguió la petición. Estando sobre la espalda de aquel Ambu y sintiendo la brisa del agua ligeramente empapando la capa sobre ella, un peculiar olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. _Reconocía aquel aroma._ Se apretó con más fuerza al Ambu mientras aumentaban la velocidad; era imposible que ese desconocido portara el aroma de Naruto y ciertamente, aun si no se había topado con el rubio alterno, descarto la posibilidad de que se tratase de ese Ambu.

-Ya falta poco, Hime-sama…

Y a sus oídos, su voz sonó amable pero a la vez,_ profundamente rencorosa. _Arribaron en Konoha al cabo de algunas horas, siendo recibidos prontamente por el Hokage provisional que se acercó a la pelirosa, quien bajaba de la espalda del Ambu. Al girarse, fue atrapada en un fuerte abrazo por parte de Riosuke. Sakura intento hablar, pero su Tío fue más rápido.

-¡Sakura-chan, que alivio! ¿No te paso nada?

-E-Estoy bien…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, porque te fuiste? ¿Acaso no pensaste en que algo podría pasarte?

-Y-Yo…

-¡Sólo…! No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entiendes? No vuelvas a hacer que me dé un susto como este.

Ante sus palabras, algo en su corazón no pudo evitar sentir ternura y aprecio por el gesto que ese hombre le daba y con lentitud, respondió al abrazo de su tío para segunda impresión del resto. Él sonrió y después, desvió su vista al grupo Ambu que desapareció rápidamente, a excepción de aquel que había cargado con Sakura.

-Gracias por traerla, debió ser difícil fingir ser el líder de ese grupo Ambu, pero sólo en ti podía confiar. Después de todo, los Ambu siempre han estado más al servicio del consejo y ellos están buscando una oportunidad…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Riosuke-san, pero no necesita agradecerlo.

El Ambu removió su máscara y dejó a la vista su rostro; Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida de ver a aquel hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que era tan similar a su amigo pero más importante aún, su rostro era idéntico al cuarto hombre tallado en el monte Hokage de su mundo. El mismo hizo una reverencia con notable respeto.

-Era una orden y como shinobi, es mi deber obedecer.

-Aun así, te lo agradezco, Minato. Por cierto, dime… ¿Estaba _él _cerca? –El rubio le miró, silenciosamente.

-Sí, pero no se topó con Hime-sama.

Sus orbes azules le miraron fugazmente, conectándose, como si en esa mirada le indicase que fuese su cómplice, ¿pero en qué? La Haruno dio un respingo, cayendo en cuenta de que ellos hablaban del joven misterioso con el que se encontró; Riosuke observó confundido a su sobrina breves instantes para después ver al Namikaze perdiéndose a la lejanía.

-¿Q-Quien es ese de quien hablaban?

-Es una larga historia, Saku-chan… Una que no querrás saber y que no puedo contarte. Más importante aún… ¿Sucedió algo en el bosque? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Sakura le miró, recordando la profunda voz del misterioso enmascarado, la mirada de Minato y sólo entonces, entre abrió sus labios.

-No, nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 7: Acordes Cotidianos y pequeñas revelaciones.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de esa aldea, mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que recorría esa lugar; se había atrevido a salir de su cuarto –O mejor dicho, el de Sakura-san– con la única intensión de conocer un poco el sitio en que se encontraba, además de saber que tan distinta o similar podía ser esa gente con la suya. Analizó todo lo que veía, realizando notas mentales: Los edificios y su ubicación seguían donde en su mundo debían estar antes del ataque de Pain, las personas parecían tampoco haber sufrido cambio alguno aunque a diferencia de las de su mundo, estas le miraban con absoluto respeto. No amabilidad ni aprecio, sólo respeto, como si fuera una obligación. Alzando la mirada hacia el monte Hokage y viendo el rostro de su padre tallado ahí, pudo imaginarse a que se debía ese trato; a su ver y por lo poco que pudo saber de boca de su familiar, Sakura-san era alguien que se esforzaba por cumplir con su papel como hija del Yondaime, debía ser difícil la rutina y ciertamente, no se imaginaba como podía cargar con semejante responsabilidad desde que era niña… Entrecerró los ojos, incluso si no eran sus padres, el saber que su otro yo los había perdido, seguía causándole un enorme vacío en el corazón. Naruto y Sasuke seguro comprendían lo que era crecer sin padres, sakura-san se unía a la lista de aquellos a quienes admiraba pues al igual que sus compañeros, no se permitió caer y siguió su vida, trazando objetivos…

Aunque claro, entre los sueños y formas de cumplirlos que tenían cada quien, eran muy distintos entre sí_. _En especial, en el caso de Sasuke. Eso era algo que también le preocupaba, era seguro que Naruto y los suyos estarían buscándola, pero en cuanto al Uchiha, lo único en lo que podía creer con certeza era que estaría en prisión y posiblemente, seria juzgado por sus crímenes. No sabía que desear más: Que Naruto viniese por ella y salieran de ese mundo, o que el rubio se ocupase primero de salvar al pelinegro. De pronto detuvo su paso, abruptamente. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por él? ¿Por qué dejar su propia seguridad por la de él? Sasuke estuvo a nada de matarla varias veces y con lo que paso con el sasuke alternativo, era obvio que tenerlo cerca no era una opción. Sasuke había implantado un temor superior a cualquier sentimiento de hermandad que hubiese existido entre ellos. ¿Entonces porque seguía deseando que estuviese vivo? Soltó un quejido y golpeo su frente con la mano.

-Porque soy una idiota… Una jodida masoquista de mierda.

-¿Con quién rayos hablas, Haruno? –Abruptamente, miró al frente y se encontró con Hinata Hyuuga… Bueno, su versión alterna.- ¿Qué sucede, te comieron la lengua los gatos?

-¡He! C-Con nadie, supongo… ¡Es decir! No es nada.

-¡Vaya! Sin duda no solo tu cabello es raro sino que tú también. Las niñas mimadas como tú nunca terminan de desarrollar el cerebro ¿he?

-¡Oye, ¿esa fue una ofensa?!

-Ow, ¿te pondrás a llorar? –Comentó, empujándola. Sakura cayó al suelo.- ¡Anda, levántate y pelea!

-¿P-Pelear? ¡Estas demente, Shannaro! No, yo no quiero pelear contigo. Discúlpame, Hinata-chan, pero debo irme…

Sin algo más, Sakura se levantó, limpió sus ropas y tras una reverencia, prosiguió su camino bajo la sorprendida mirada de Hinata. Después de un largo lapsus de inmovilidad y sorpresa, Hinata recupero la compostura y entrecerró los ojos, alzando sucesivamente la vista. Sobre una de las ramas de los árboles, se encontraba Sasuke recostado mientras miraba con seriedad –algo notoriamente raro en él–, el camino por el que Sakura se marchó. Hinata dio un salto y cayó sobre esa misma rama.

-Tenías razón, no actúa como siempre.

-Te lo dije.

-Puede ser mi imaginación, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento. El ataque que sufrió puede ser el factor de esto, pero si Tsunade ya le reviso, no entiendo que es lo que sucede…

-Hn, lo sé. Es extraño, pero no dejo de pensar que ella no es Sakura, sino otra persona.

-¿Qué supones, Uchiha? –Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Algo sucedió con Sakura… Y estoy casi seguro de que Riosuke lo sabe, incluso, no me extrañaría pensar que esta chica que vimos ahora, pudiera ser un doble o algo así.

-¡Riosuke es un palurdo! Me cuesta creer que elabore algo de semejante talla… ¿Un clon, un espía o tal vez? -Sasuke asintió.

-Puede que _**Menma**_ esté implicado en todo esto.

-¿Qué propones entonces?

-Obliguémosle a decir la verdad. Con la actitud que tiene, será fácil ponerla en una situación de jaque total… Entonces, revelara lo que oculta. –Al terminar, miró a Hinata nuevamente.- Aunque sigo preguntándome porque me brindas tu apoyo… ¿Qué no se supone que me odias?

Hinata bufó y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Cuando me hablaste de lo que sucedió, realmente pensé que habías perdido el juicio; viéndolo ahora con mis propios ojos, tengo algo de curiosidad… Además, esta es una nueva razón para fastidiar a la peli teñida. Sea la verdadera o no, sin importar el motivo; si puedo hacerle la vida imposible, me aliare con alguien tan mediocre como tú, Uchiha…

-Ya lo imaginaba, Hyuuga.

-Entonces, ¿qué sorpresa le tienes preparada a la pequeña florecilla?

Una sonrisa malévola se plantó en los labios del moreno.

-Una que seguro, nunca olvidara.

.

-¡En verdad! ¿Qué le pasa a esa tipa, por dios?

Sakura golpeó la frente por segunda vez, lo que había acontecido con Hinata era algo que deseaba no volviera a suceder. Aunque empezaba a entender casi todo en esos cambios bruscos de personalidades. Si bien, la Hinata de su mundo era tierna, tímida y tranquila, en este mundo ella era totalmente lo contrario: Agresiva, atrevida y absolutamente, nada tranquila. Lo mismo iba con sus demás amigos, a quienes hace poco había visto y debía admitirlo, ¿quién diría que Shikamaru, de ser el más inteligente, pasaría a ser el más tonto? ¿Quién creería que Kiba adoraba los gatos y que odiaba los perros; o que Shino cargaría con un insecticida para eliminar cualquier bicho cerca suyo? En verdad, ese mundo estaba de locos. Deteniendo su paso, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo el aire en su cara; recordó la Konoha que estaba en construcción, el olor del destruido hospital y el característico sabor del ramen en Ichiraku, los regaños de su maestra y los "dattebayo" de Naruto. Abrió sus orbes y su rostro se llenó de anhelo. Extrañaba su hogar, quería volver. Empuño sus manos, ya encontraría la forma de volver a su hogar, ¿Cómo se encontraría todo durante su ausencia?

-¿Haruno-sama?

Girando su atención a su derecha y en un sobresalto, se percató de la presencia de una chica rubia muy conocida para ella, escondida detrás de un árbol. Parpadeó consecutivamente, hasta que su gesto tomó rasgos burlones y crédulos a la vez.

-¿I-Ino? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces escondida?

-S-Supe lo que te paso… Y vine a ver cómo te encontrabas. P-Pero vas a molestarte m-mucho…

-¿Así, y porque? –Ino se ocultó más.

-P-Porque escuche… L-Lo que hablaste con Riosuke-sama, sé que no eres… Que no eres sakura-san.

-¡¿L-Lo sabes?!

Ino dio un gritillo y escondió totalmente su presencia detrás del tronco del frondoso árbol; Sakura al verla, reparo en que su actitud sólo estaba asustándola pues al parecer, esta joven se parecía más a la Hinata que ella conocía y menos a la Ino que consideraba su mejor amiga. Tras respirar hondamente para calmarse, se acercó al árbol.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-¡Y-Yo no quería! ¡Pero cuando me entere de que habías regresado luego del ataque en Suna, me pareció mejor idea entrar por la ventana de la oficina de Riosuke-san! –Sakura sufrió un ligero tic, ¿desde cuándo eso era normal?- ¡Y los vi a los dos, así que me escondí y termine escuchándolos! ¡L-Lo siento!

Sakura rodeó el árbol y sujeto por los hombros a la rubia, para que girase a mirarla.

-Está bien Ino, no pasa nada.

-¿N-No estas enojada? –Sakura negó.

-Me sorprendiste, es cierto, pero no me molesta… Es decir, Ino siempre ha sido mi amiga, así que supongo que puedo confiar en ti tanto como lo hago en ella. Esa curiosidad tuya, te precede.

-…Y-Yo, siempre he considerado a Sakura-san como mi mejor amiga, m-me ha ayudado mucho y bueno, desde que te vi al salir de la torre… Quise acercarme. –Sakura alzó una ceja.

-Ino, ¿has estado escuchando todo y para colmo, me has vigilado al huir?

-¡N-No fue intencional!

-¡No inventes escusas, eres una acosadora, Shannaro!

La rubia se sonrojo y comenzó a balbucear. Sakura únicamente suspiró.

-¡Ya, ya! No te excuses ¿de acuerdo?... Me es difícil acoplarme a este sitio, pero ahora que cuento contigo, seguro me adaptare. ¿Me ayudaras, verdad?

-P-Por supuesto, Haruno-sama.

-¡No me llames así, baka! Somos amigas ahora, no tienes que ser formal ¿entiendes? Nada de "Haruno-sama", llámame Sakura, SA-KU-RA… Ni más ni menos.

Ino asintió varias veces y Sakura, con una renovada energía, le sujeto de la muñeca y comenzó a andar, llevando a la rubia consigo.

-¡Bien! Ahora que ya nos entendemos, ¿por qué no me llevas a la nevería más cercana? ¡Apuesto a que puedo comer más que tú, cerda!

-¿C-Cerda? -Crédulamente, Ino alzó su mano y acercó rápidamente su nariz a su axila.- P-Pero si acabo de bañarme en la mañana…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, aquel sería un largo día.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos. Ya estamos a pocos días del estreno de la última película de Naruto: The last y no paran de revelarse sinfin de spoiler y lo confieso, aunque no quiera, no puedo evitar leerlos y torturarme con el deseo de verla pronto (aunque sabemos que para ello, deberemos esperar 6 meses). Por otra parte, el capítulo de hoy fuese de su agrado, saben que estaré esperando sus review :) Agradeciendo su apoyo y molestia al gastar algo de su tiempo leyendome, me despido con mi siguiente muestra de desesperacion pre-estreno de la película: ¡Se que debe ser solo NaruHina, pero en verdad, denme unos segundos de SasuSaku por favooooooooooor! :3 ¡Nos vemos!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 8: Deliberado suponer.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

Sakura observó su helado con interés y comenzó a comer con lentitud, bajo la atenta mirada de Ino que parecía dudosa de hablar. Sintiendo su atención, la pelirosa alzó la vista, apuntándola a su vez con su cuchara salpicada de nieve de fresa.

-¿Qué sucede, Ino?

-¡N-Nada!

-No te hagas la tonta, sé que ibas a preguntarme algo. –Suspiró, mirándola acusadoramente.- Debo decírtelo, Ino, no eres buena disimulando.

-Hum… E-Esto… No es mi i-intención m-molestarte.

-¡Pero qué diablos dices! No me molesta en lo absoluto. Anda, dime.

-¿E-Enserio? Bueno, e-es sobre… lo que paso con Uchiha-san. ¿P-Porque actuaste así?

Sakura dio un respingo, no había esperado que preguntase exactamente sobre eso; Ino la observó entrecerrar sus orbe jade que ahora se mostraban opacos, a diferencia de hace unos instantes. Aquella mirada tan poco efusiva le era mucho más familiar pero de igual manera, desagradable. La pelirosa cerró sus orbes y se reclinó en el asiento.

-E-Es difícil de decir.

-N-No necesitas decírmelo si no quieres. –Sakura sonrió.

-Te lo diré, solo porque sé que si no lo hago probablemente terminaras muriendo de curiosidad. ¡Y no lo niegues! Te conozco, y sé que si sucedería. –Ino parpadeó sorprendida y después, sonrió, agradeciendo silenciosamente la confianza.- Yo… no soy capaz de tenerle cerca por ahora, sé que este Sasuke y el de mi mundo no son lo mismo, pero tengo miedo… _Temo que vuelva a intentarlo._

Sakura guardó silencio, en su garganta había aparecido un nudo. No se sentía muy feliz pero esa era la única razón por la que había actuado así, hablar sobre Sasuke y todo lo que había pasado con él sería inevitable. Cuando abrió sus labios para continuar, fue interrumpida por una repentina explosión a su costado y del humo que se produjo, apareció un Ambu.

-Disculpe las molestias, _Hime-sama_. Pero Riosuke-sama solicita su presencia urgentemente.

-…D-De acuerdo, iré para ya. Gracias.

El Ambu se tensó, y Sakura pudo notar como más de una persona dentro del local le miraba con impresión mientras susurraban entre Ambu desapareció rápidamente, ambas pagaron su cuenta y salieron de allí.

-Ino, ¿por qué todos me miraron así?

-Bueno... S-Sakura-san no es… amable con otros, sabes. –Comentó, tocando ligeramente su hombro.- P-Por seguridad, sería mejor que frente a otros actúes fría e indiferentemente.

-¿Fría e indiferente? ¿Es así como Sakura-san es?

-…Si, su vida ha sido dura. T-Todos estamos conscientes de ello y lo aceptamos, no somos quien para juzgarla... A-Al menos yo pienso así.

-Lo imagine, el resto ve a Sakura-san de una manera artificial, sólo buscando una mínima cosa para criticarla. –Recordando la actitud de los pueblerinos cuando había salido de casa, Sakura entrecerró sus ojos.- Estas personas son detestables… Seguramente ella debe mantenerse muy a la deriva de no cometer algún fallo.

A distancia y sin que las dos se percataran, el Ambu que había aparecido en el local les miraba partir con una risa burlona debajo de su máscara. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. En una explosión, la imagen del Ambu se disolvió para dejar a la vista a una chica de cabellera azulada y ojos perla.

-Te atrapamos, florecilla. –Siseó, sujetando un aparato en sus oídos.- Prepárense, todo está listo…

_-*Buen trabajo, Hyuuga. _

Del otro lado de la línea, el joven Uchiha sonrió ante esa notificación. Apagando el comunicador, se giró y observó con placer como sus compañeros, además de alguno que otro mocoso rudo que tenía cuentas pendientes con la verdadera Hime, revisaban que todo estuviese en su lugar para cuando la falsa Sakura apareciese. Sonrió, con eso lograrían darle un contragolpe a cualquier shinobi enemigo, aliado o contratado que estuviese haciéndose pasar por ella. Y de ser el caso de que _Menma_ estuviese implicado, consideraría una amplia pista para dar con su paradero.

-¡Bien chicos, ya viene! ¡Todos a su sitio, ya saben que hacer!

El grupo de vándalos fingió conversar a media calle mientras el resto se escondía, sujetando algunas cuerdas detrás de los arbustos; Sasuke se ocultó y observó como Hinata aparecía oculta a distancia suya, sonrió, viendo a su objetivo acercarse a su trampa. Repentinamente, el grupo de chicos que parecían hablar tranquilamente se metieron en su camino. Sakura e Ino se detuvieron y uno de ellos, el líder, se acercó a ellas.

-¡Hola, buenos días, Sakura-san!

-¡Oh! Hola chicos, ¿Qué suce…? ¡Ouch! –Sakura miró rápidamente a Ino, quien le había pellizcado.- ¡E-Es decir!... Eje, ¿Qué tienen de buenos? ¡Jum!

-¿Sabes? Nos llegó un pequeño rumor.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –El grupo rió.

-El rumor dice que sufriste un accidente y que por eso, no eres capaz de usar tu chakra u cualquier habilidad para defenderte. –Ambas chicas dieron pasos atrás, pero su camino fue bloqueado.- Dicen que no puedes defenderte y que, bueno, eres vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

-E-Eso es solo un rumor.

-Sí, pero hay otra cosa más, otro rumor…

-¿Q-Qué otro rumor? –Cuestionó Ino.

-Dicen que posiblemente haya un infiltrado entre nosotros, alguien que no pertenece a este sitio.

Sakura frunció el ceño, nerviosamente ¿acaso la habían descubierto? Claramente, no era que no quisiera defenderse si la atacaban pero no pretendía lastimar a alguien de ese mundo pese a lo que pudieran hacerle. Ino se sujetó con más fuerza a ella, temiendo lo peor, esos chicos ampliamente no tenían intensiones buenas. A la lejanía, Sasuke y Hinata reían de la aparente preocupación de esa falsa Sakura.

-Eso no demuestra nada, son simples rumores.

-Sí, pero ambas son muy probables… Más cuando se trata de ti, Hime-sama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Comprobar cuál de las dos es verdadera. Después de todo, nos debes muchas, Sakura… -La Haruno observó como todos se acercaban peligrosamente.- Ya viene siendo tiempo de que pagues todas y cada una de ellas.

Con ello, Sakura sujetó a Ino e intentaron huir, esquivando a algunos de los chicos que se lanzaron sobre ellas para atraparlas. En plena bronca, la rubia se tropezó y cuando Sakura quiso ayudarla, uno de ellos logró atraparla sujetándola por el cabello. En aquella situación comenzaron a empujarla uno contra otros, diciendo una sarta de palabrerías subidas de tono, acompañadas de burlas constantes. Con un fuerte aventón fue derribada, raspándose las manos y las rodillas en el proceso mientras el resto reía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La princesita no es capaz de defenderse? –Dijo un pelirrojo, viéndola intentar ponerse en pie. Dándole una patada, ella volvió a caer.- ¡Que patética! ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte, no es así?

-¡Eres una perra, Haruno!

-¡Siempre pavoneándote de tu fuerza, pues bien, ¿quién está en el suelo ahora?!

Sakura gritó, siendo puesta en pie sujetada nuevamente por su cabello; Ino intento acercarse, pero esta vez recibió un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Ino!, ¡Su asunto es conmigo, bastardos, no le hagan nada!

-¡Cállate! Tú tienes la culpa de esto, por ser una maldita creída. –Sakura miró brevemente a Ino quien entendió lo que quería decirle y salió corriendo.- Esta sorpresita la prepararon tus amigos, esperamos te guste.

Y con eso, el resto cortó las cuerdas que mantenían sujetas y sobre ella –Justamente cuando fue aventada con fuerza cerca de un frondoso árbol de altas ramas–, cayeron un montón de desperdicios tanto líquidos como sólidos. En ese momento, pudo distinguir a Lee, a Tenten, a Neji, Shino y Kiba salir de los arbustos riendo y acercándose. ¿Ellos ayudaron a planear aquello? Apretó las mandíbulas, se sentía tan humillada. ¡Y por aquellos a quien todos los días consideraba buenos amigos! ¿Sakura-san vivía eso todos los días? Al cabo de unos segundos, Tenten frunció el ceño.

-Oigan, no se transforma. Se suponía que volvería a ser él con todo ese mal olor que trae encima.

-¡Ya basta de idioteces y vuelve a tu forma, Shikamaru! ¡Esto ya no es gracioso!

-Espera Kiba, algo sucede aquí… –Siseó Lee, entrecerrando los ojos.- Neji, has los honores.

Con un asentimiento, el Hyuuga activó el Byakugan y al cabo de unos segundos, dio un respingo. El chakra que corría en ese cuerpo no era el del tonto de Nara, tembló y su rostro se puso aún más pálido que de costumbre. Sasuke y Hinata arrugaron el ceño, sin comprender que sucedía a la distancia.

-¿Qué sucede, Neji?

-N-No es una trasformación, ni un clon, Tenten. ¡Ella no es Shikamaru!

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Estamos perdidos, nos va a matar! –Gritoneó Kiba.

Lee intento acercarse a la pelirosa para ayudarla pero el otro grupo se interpuso.

-¡Bien, veamos! Hasta ahora el primer rumor es cierto… ¿Pero qué pasa con el segundo?

-Deberíamos comprobarlo también, ¿no creen?

Después de aquello, un joven de cabello azabache y dueño de aquellos orbes ónix apareció para dirigirse a la pelirosa con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un caminado elegante. Sakura se intimido al tenerlo frente a ella; por su parte, Sasuke no se inmuto ante el temor que nuevamente le mostraba, ahora que seguramente ese espía se veía acorralado, era normal que tuviese miedo. Hinata apareció tras él, componiendo una sonrisa cruel y arrogante.

-¡Buenos días! Me siento afortunado de poder verte, Sakura-chan… ¿debería seguir llamándote así?

-¡Tu, Uchiha bastardo, nos mentiste! –Acusó Kiba, apuntándolo.- ¡Dijiste que era a Shikamaru a quien haríamos esta broma!

-Cierto, dijiste que era él quien se había transformado en Hime pero mentí, gracias por reiterarlo. –Sus conocidos respingaron.

-¿Qué es lo que planean?

-Nada malo, Lee, al contrario… Gracias a ustedes desenmascararemos a este bribón. Habla, ¿Quién te ha ordenado infiltrarte en konoha? –Sakura bajó la vista, sin responder.- ¿De dónde vienes, que buscas y donde está la verdadera Sakura?

-Parece que no quiere hablar. ¿Deberíamos torturarla aún más?

El grupo de delincuentes rió ante las palabras de Hinata y Sasuke se inclinó para estar a la altura en que tenían a esa chica. Tomó un kunai entre sus manos y lo colocó sobre el cuello de la pelirosa, quien no se movió, más allá de un sutil respingo. El filo del arma sujeto por aquella persona, le trajo un firme recuerdo, al parecer, incluso en ese mundo él volvería a amenazarla así. ¿Cuántas veces pasaría por lo mismo? ¿Tanto la odiaba, tanto la quería muerta?

-…Seria mejor que hablaras de una vez, a no ser que no aprecies tu vida.

-… ¿P-Porque…?

En ese instante, el resto quedó impresionado: la pelirosa tenía una mueca de enorme dolor y tristeza, un furioso sonrojo de vergüenza se mantenía en su rostro y sus orbes derramaban lágrimas sin parar_. Sin excepción, todos recordaron aquel rostro bañado en lágrimas._ Sasuke dejó caer el kunai, alejándose de ella sin creer lo que veía y sin preámbulo, miró a Hinata con notable gesto de confusión: se habían equivocado.

-¿Qué te sucede, Uchiha?

-S-Suéltenla. –El brabucón gruñó.

-¿Se han acobardado? ¡Tsk, que estupidez! -El líder de los brabucones tomó el kunai del suelo, indicó a sus amigos que pusieran en pie a Sakura y la amenazó nuevamente.- Si no son capaces de acabar el trabajo… Lo haremos nosotros.

-¡He dicho que la sueltes!

-¿O que, Uchiha marica? ¿Vas a golpearnos? ¡Ah! ¿Tú y quien más? Esta zorra nos pagara todas y cada una de las veces en que nos humillo.

Él alzo el kunai, dispuesto a atacarla; Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos, escuchando a alguien gritar su nombre. Una ventisca de aire se arremolino sobre ellos. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de su tío, sujetando la muñeca del que anteriormente le amenazaba. La mirada del Haruno denotaba poderosa peligrosidad, estaba furioso y eso, era algo bastante malo para todos los que estuviesen bajo su mira.

-Amaki Hataraku, te recuerdo. Solías molestar con frecuencia a Saku-chan cuando eran niños, eso hasta que te pateo el trasero.

-¡R-Riosuke-sama!

-Esta será la última vez que vuelves a tocar a mi sobrina.

Y rompió la muñeca del joven quien soltó un gran alarido, todo el grupillo de vándalos salió huyendo, temerosos. El hokage provisional suspiró, luego de que atendieran a ese chico, seguramente recibiría un regaño de Tsunade y Shizune por lastimar a su propia gente. Sakura se dejó caer al suelo, temblando y sin dejar de llorar mientras Ino se acercaba bajo la mirada del resto; Riosuke apretó las mandíbulas y enfocó todo su enojo hacia los jóvenes frente suyo, específicamente, en el chico Uchiha y la Hyuuga.

-¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? ¡Hablen, ahora!

-L-Lo que pasa, Riosuke-sama… Es que… ¡Bueno! Ella no actuaba como Sakura y bueno, creímos que se trataba de un espía o algo así. –Exclamó Hinata, tragando saliva duramente.- Con lo que sucedió con Sasuke… ¡Realmente sospechábamos que era otra persona y creímos que con esto revelaría su identidad!

-Ah, vaya, ¿qué no pudieron simplemente usar sus súper ojos para comprobarlo?... Pero eso no me importa ahora… Tú comenzaste esta estupidez. –Miró al Uchiha y esté, tembló.

-Y-Yo… Esto no debió ser así. Tu actitud, ese raro comportamiento… ¡No era normal, todo apuntaba a que no era Sakura! Y con lo que sucedió el otro día, creí que…

-¿Q-Qué clase de personas son?

La mirada de todos se posó sobre la pelirosa cuando se puso en pie repentinamente, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas y manteniendo la mirada oculta por su enmarañado cabello; todos pudieron notar la dureza y el desprecio que brillaba en sus ojos cuando alzó la vista para mirarlos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que ella les miró así? ¿Cuándo hacia que ninguno hablaba ni se le acercaba, después de recibir semejante desprecio? Una vez más, ellos sintieron el escozor de la vergüenza y la decepción de sus propias personas.

-¡¿Por qué se comportan así?! ¡Ustedes, esos tipos, el mundo…! ¡¿Por qué todos la odian, porque me odian?! …_Ahora entiendo porque es tan solitaria_. –Apretó las mandíbulas y su mirada se fijó, inconscientemente, en Sasuke.- ¡Todos son unos bastardos, sólo buscan humillar y juzgar a los demás sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de conocerlas! ¡Los odio a todos, y maldigo el día en que caí en este despreciable mundo!

Cuando salió corriendo y Riosuke planeaba detenerla, una explosión detuvo su andar. Frente a ellos apareció un Ambu con un pergamino en sus manos. Ninguno se atrevió a seguirla, no porque no quisieran, sino porque se sentían indignos de ello. El Ambu entregó un pergamino que Riosuke abrió y dándole lectura rápidamente, su cara formó una mueca de alteración.

-¡Ve, trae a los mejores Ambu, partiremos en cuanto estén todos reunidos!

El ninja desapareció en un salto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Riosuke-sama? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Ninjas de la Roca están intentando cruzar los límites para entrar en Konoha, esto es un ataque sin duda y Suna está intentando retenerlos. Sin embargo, parecen haber planeado esto con antelación pues ya no pueden retenerlos más, nos han solicitado rápida asistencia…

Ino dio un respingo, mirando la dirección por la que Sakura había huido y que justamente, daba por la ruta con la cual se llegaba a las fronteras entre naciones. Riosuke también cayó en cuenta de ese dato, su sobrina alternativa al parecer tenía la extraña mala fortuna de terminar en medio de situaciones de riesgo como esas; gruñó molesto y frustrado, pretendiendo partir pero justo antes de eso, se giró y dedicó una fría y dura mirada al Uchiha.

-Reúne a tu equipo, ¡Ahora!

.

Sus lágrimas salían de sus bellos orbes jade, volando fuera de sus mejillas por la velocidad de su marcha. Sus piernas corrían presurosamente sin tener rumbo u destino, moviéndose entre las hierbas altas, pasando entre frondosos arbustos e internándose en lo más profundo del bosque; lo único que aquella chica de cabello rosado quería era alejarse de todo lo que le había lastimado, de aquellos a quienes desconocía, de aquello a lo que más temía y ciertamente, en esta ocasión, estaba decidida a no regresar a esa aldea tan cruel.

La frialdad en sus miradas, el maltrato de sus actitudes, simplemente no podría tolerarlas, no como lo hacía Sakura-san porque ella no era fuerte y su naturaleza jamás le había permitido tolerar semejante carga. Fingir ser la hija del Hokage ante esas personas y llevar la rutina que hacia –Junto con todas sus responsabilidades políticas– era demasiado para alguien como ella pues nadie le había permitido hacerse responsable de semejantes cosas. Sakura no sabía cómo ser fría e inmutable, no podía ser dura o privar de su ayuda y comprensión a otros, no tenía ni un ápice de realeza ni nada por el estilo. Apretó la mandíbula, incluso si ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarla a regresar, esta vez, no volvería a poner un pie ahí.

El fuerte sonido de una explosión y el temblor provocado por esta detuvo improvistamente su paso, su atención se enfocó en el sitio de dónde provenía aquel suceso. Decidida, avanzó por las ramas de los arboles con velocidad y al cabo de algunos minutos dio con el origen de la explosión anterior: Una batalla entre ninjas de la Arena y de la Roca. Escondió su presencia entre el verdor de las hojas, impresionada de semejante pelea de potencias, notando prontamente como parecía que Suna tenía dificultad para mantenerlos fuera de los límites de su aldea y la de Konoha. Algunos de los enemigos habían logrado cruzar a las tierras del fuego, percatándose prontamente de su presencia.

-¡Es la chica Haruno, tras ella!

-¡Mierda!

Salió nuevamente huyendo, aunque esta vez era por la premisa de mantenerse a salvo de varios ninjas enemigos. Esquivo varios de los kunai que le arrojaron y se maldijo nuevamente por cometer el error de olvidar, por segunda vez, su estuche de armas. Sin quererlo, el recuerdo de aquel misterioso hombre con el que se había topado algunos días atrás vino a su mente. Ahora comprendía por qué se burlaba de ella y al mismo tiempo entendió porque en su mundo todos la consideraban débil y tonta. Detuvo su paso cuando se topó con el límite de la caída de una gran cascada, gruñó, sintiendo la presencia de esos ninjas muy cerca. Prontamente fue acorralada.

-Se acabaron las salidas, princesita…

Viéndose totalmente sin escape, recordó una de las cosas que su madre le dijo en una de sus tantas peleas: _"¡Tu bondad podría ser tu fortaleza pero también tu perdición, un día de estos, tu torpeza va a terminar matándote!"_ Estando sola y privándose de usar su fuerza por temor a alterar algo en esa realidad, ahora sí podría decir que su madre tenía razón.

**Sin embargo, no estaba tan sola como creyó.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se lo que diran, pero he subido el capítulo porque tengo que asistir a un evento de la universidad (TVMorfosis) para lo cual posiblemente no podría publicarlo en la fecha constante en que se debe publicar. De cualquier modo, este capítulo marca una secuencia importante, ya que a partir de este punto la cosa se pondrá buena :p Espero sus review, gracias por leer y que tengan lindo día. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 9: Estado Crítico.**_

.

Un bufido.

Su mirada observaba con notable fastidio el azul del cielo, escuchando a la lejanía los estragos de la batalla que se desarrollaba en los límites de las naciones; la curiosidad le había llevado hasta ahí y tras un rato de mirar la pelea, analizando los movimientos de cada shinobi y sintiendo la ansiedad de no verse motivado a participar, ahora estaba totalmente aburrido.

-Peleas innecesarias y banales se extienden por el mundo, una masacre injustificable de ninjas… Que patético. –Siseó, recostándose completamente en la rama para dormitar.- Tanto odio, tanto dolor… Este mundo está podrido y algún día, he de deshacerme de él.

Dando un bostezo, pensó que al despertar iría a entretenerse destruyendo alguna aldea cercana para compensar el tiempo perdido. Analizó la ironía de su pensamiento; le molestaba el sistema shinobi, creando guerras tontas y odio pero siendo lo que era, él también era creador de odio, traía dolor y muerte por placer personal y formaba parte de los grandes enemigos de las cinco naciones ninjas. _Podría ser extraño y retorcido, pero era así como el mundo lo había creado._ Ese era el porqué de su desprecio por el mundo, esa era la razón por la que deseaba por todos los medios desaparecer esa cruel realidad y lo haría, detendría las guerras y las muertes con un solo golpe. Todos comprenderían el dolor, sufrirían por igual y se someterían ante su poder, él sería el gobernante del mundo.

_Traería la paz, a costa del temor y la destrucción. _

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y cerró sus ojos bajo la máscara; cuando eso sucediera y el mundo estuviera a sus pies, todo giraría en el curso adecuado hacia la verdadera paz.

-¡Atrápenla, que no escape!

Ante ese grito, se incorporó ligeramente para observar como un grupo de ninjas pasaban a distancia. Se dio la vuelta, ¿a él que demonios le importaba eso? Pero al escuchar otro grito volvió a girarse, gruñendo ante el ruido y sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de una chica peli rosada siendo seguida por varios ninjas. Se incorporó nuevamente, quedando sentado y se mantuvo en silencio; sabía perfectamente quien era esa joven, reconocería ese cabello donde fuera y estaba casi seguro de que estaba en serios problemas. Alzó su mano, empuñándola, incapaz de no mantenerse pendiente de su chakra. Una alteración y él se puso en pie dando veloces saltos por el bosque hacia una sola dirección.

_**Ella estaba rodeada.**_

-Se acabaron las salidas, princesita…

Sakura miró nerviosamente a sus enemigos, 15 ninjas de la roca le tenían acorralada.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, jefe? ¿La matamos? –Ella tembló.

-Es una buena opción, pero si le mantenemos viva, su aldea no tendrá más opción que aceptar la derrota, ella vale mucho… Sería bueno para ti no poner resistencia, así no tendremos que herirte.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡¿Qué buscan con esta pelea?!

-¡Es muy obvio! Los ninjas peleamos por dos razones: ambición y poder. Konoha y Suna se han mantenido a la cabeza y ciertamente, eso molesta a nuestros líderes…

-Ya es hora de que caigan del trono. Konoha será la primera en caer. -Sakura enfureció.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Qué acaso no importan cuantos podrían salir heridos?!

-¿Y qué? Así es el mundo. Fuera de eso, si en verdad te preocupan, Hime-san, hay una opción… Si vienes por voluntad propia y la hoja se rinde, prometemos que nadie saldrá herido… _al menos la mayoría._

La haruno frunció el ceño, aquello no era fiable; a leguas se notaba que este hombre podría estarle mintiendo, pero con la situación, también existía la misma posibilidad de que en verdad cumplieran con su promesa. Analizó las opciones, si estaban tan dispuestos a negociar con ella, era probable que de no acceder, Konoha no solo sería derrotada políticamente sino que también tendría altas pérdidas humanas en el proceso. Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien, jamás se imaginó estar en medio de una Konoha que tuviese tantos enemigos y que estuviese en constante peligro de ser destruida. El líder de los de la roca dio un paso al frente.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices muñeca, aceptas?

-Si lo hago… Debes asegurar que no habrá heridos. –El ninja asintió.

-Por supuesto, querida… Todo por la "_hijita del hokage"_, claro. Ahora, ven aquí. -Ella retrocedió, dudosa de ellos.- ¡Tsk! ¿Qué acaso te quieres morir? ¡Apresúrate y ven aquí, estúpida!

Sakura dio un paso atrás y observó de reojo sus espaldas, analizando las posibilidades que tenia de saltar al vacío y salir con vida de la furiosa caída del agua. Volvió la vista sobre ellos, con decisión, dándoles a entender que no caería en su trampa. El shinobi de la roca gruñó.

-Bien, si no es por las buenas… Tendrá que ser por las malas.

Y Sakura espero por ellos, al menos si moría lo haría con dignidad, daría pelea, aun sin usar su fuerza al menos no caería con tanta facilidad. Sus enemigos estuvieron sobre ella en menos de lo esperado con claras intenciones de asesinato. Todo corrió en cámara lenta. Los ninja de la roca a poco de atacarla, Sakura preparada para pelear, una extraña ventisca azul que se interpuso en todo ello… Y la sangre salpicó el rostro de Sakura.

.

Los shinobi de la Hoja saltaban presurosamente sobre las ramas de los árboles, dispuestos a proteger su aldea y al mismo tiempo, apoyar a sus colegas de pelea. Riosuke estaba nervioso, la situación con las naciones cada vez era más complicada y esto, sólo era el comienzo. Y todo por Menma. ¿Cuándo fue que toda esa porquería comenzó? Deteniendo su paso, el resto le imitó a sabiendas de que daría órdenes. Miró al joven Uchiha, molesto de que les siguiese aun después de saber que no era bien recibido en esta misión.

-¡Aquí es donde nos dividimos, el equipo de Kakashi se quedara en este sitio para buscar a Sakura y llevarla de regreso a la aldea! ¡El resto continuará conmigo y enfrentaremos al enemigo!

Dicho esto, todos los shinobi emprendieron rumbo; Sasuke pretendió seguir a su equipo pero se vió interceptado por Kakashi, quien se paró frente a él, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Qué haces, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

-Lose, pero tú no iras con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Son órdenes de Riosuke-san, por alguna razón no quiere que te acerques a Saku-chan. Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-chan, pero aun si nos acompañases… Tus habilidades no podrían ser útiles, ni en combate o para tu propia protección. –El Uchiha apretó los puños ante ello.- Quédate oculto en esa cueva de allá y mantente alerta, vendremos por ti cuando la encontremos. Si te apetece, puedes volver a la aldea… Pero no hagas cosas que no están en tus capacidades.

Kakashi desapareció, dejando tras de sí al Uchiha con la frustración a flor de piel. Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, sabía que había hecho mal al tratarla de ese modo y entendía que no le quisieran cerca de ella, pero ese no era momento de pensar en ello. La vida de Sakura peligraba, encontrarla y garantizar su seguridad era una gran responsabilidad que solo ÉL podría llevar a cabo. ¿Qué sus habilidades no estaban a la altura? Un destello de ironía surcó sus orbes. ¿Qué sabía Kakashi sobre sus habilidades, si nunca se había tomado la molestia de darse por enterado de ellas? Aunque no lo culpaba, desde siempre fue subestimado por la reputación de su hermano y él… Bueno, prefirió que las cosas fuesen así.

Ciertamente no tenía derecho a quejarse, pero tampoco a conformarse con las órdenes de su superior. Decidido, siguió el rumbo contrario al de su equipo; saltó velozmente por las ramas, mirando a su alrededor, atento a cualquier señal de chakra cercana a la suya. Desobedecer era una de sus rutinas, no era algo nuevo que desafiase la autoridad de Riosuke o la del mismo Kakashi; sin embargo, en esta ocasión tenía una razón muy importante, tenía que dar con Sakura y mantenerla a salvo. Esa era su prioridad y no lo hacía porque se lo debía o porque fuese una orden. _**Sino por algo más importante que eso.**_ Aparentar que esos fuesen sus motivos era algo ya planeado, sin embargo la realidad difería mucho de ello y sólo él, sabía la verdad de todo. A una gran distancia percibió la presencia de varios chakras; la preocupación engrandeció, acompañado de la culpa.

-Voy en camino… Sakura.

.

Sus orbes jade se ensancharon y sus pies flaquearon, dejándole caer al suelo de rodillas; frente a ella, los ninja de la roca retrocedieron asustados al ver a dos de sus colegas ser brutalmente asesinados de un movimiento por aquel hombre tan conocido por medio mundo. Sakura le miró, reconociendo prontamente aquella oscura cabellera y tan peculiar capa azulada. El enmascarado le miró por sobre el hombro.

-¡Eres el tipo de la otra vez!

-Nos volvemos a ver, Hime. Aunque por lo que veo, no en la situación más conveniente. –Comentó, soltando al mismo tiempo los cuerpos de los ninjas que tenían la garganta rebanada.- Últimamente te metes en serios líos, parece maravillarte la idea de peligrar hasta la muerte.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, monstruo?! ¡Vete o te asesinaremos, este no es tu asunto! -El pelinegro rió.

-Estas muy equivocado. Esto también es mi asunto.

-¿Quiere decir que estas en favor de Konoha ahora?

-No lo mal entiendas, estúpido humano.

Sus pies avanzaron lentamente hacia sus enemigos, pisoteando sin inmutarse los cuerpos de los caídos como si fuesen nada. Sakura notó el aura de peligrosidad que emanaba de su cuerpo y tembló, del mismo modo en que hacían los otros shinobi. Aquellos ojos relucieron con un amenazante brillo carmesí a través de los agujeros de su máscara, llevando a un estado crítico de nerviosismo a los shinobi que lo miraban.

-Lo que sucedió ahora no indica nada. Matar personas es un gusto para mí, sea enemigo o no, me deleita ver la sangre caer, es uno de mis mejores entretenimientos. Pensar en que soy aliado de Konoha es una estupidez. No me interesa formar parte ni de ella ni de ninguna otra aldea. Si ha de haber guerra seré **yo **quien la proponga, si ha de haber un enemigo ese seré **yo**… Las cinco naciones ninjas deberían preocuparse más por mí que por obtener la caída de Konoha y Suna. Al final, seré yo quien los domine a todos.

-¡E-Estas loco!

-Posiblemente, pero son más dementes ustedes por meterse con lo que me pertenece. _Ella es mi presa_ y ustedes se han atrevido a acercársele. -El enmascarado relamió sus labios bajo la máscara y deteniéndose, alzó el rostro, socarronamente.- Es tarde para remediarlo… Y ahora, voy a asesinarlos a todos.

La ligera risa que el enmascarado soltó, acompaño la masacre como una melodía fúnebre a los ojos de Sakura, quien era espectadora de tan horrible escena. Uno a uno, los cuerpos fueron cayendo al suelo sin vida alguna, el terror reflejado en sus sombríos ojos era único e incomparable. El pelinegro estaba frenético, les asesinaba, sin remordimiento ni tacto; sólo usaba sus manos, rompiendo sus cuellos o inclusive atacándolos con sus propias armas, dejándoles heridas mortales, matándolos de un solo golpe.

_Derramando sangre sin pudor._

Aquella escena era tan aberrante, tan insoportable para ella, que derramaba lágrimas. Sus labios temblaron cuando los abrió, intentando decir algo para detener semejante masacre, pero él no le escucho, pendiente más del terror que los últimos dos sobrevivientes tenían al verlo acercarse. Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre él para atacarlo, sin embargo y con el mismo kunai con que planeaba matarlo, le dio muerte. El otro tembló y se quejó fuertemente cuando le sujeto del cuello y lo alzó al aire, asfixiándolo poco a poco.

-¡P-Por favor… Deja… Déjame Huir! ¡N-No volveremos a-a tocarte, ni a e-ella tampoco!

-Eso es bastante obvio, me encargare de que eso se cumpla… Aunque dejarte huir no es una opción ¿sabes? Prefiero gozar viéndote morir lenta y dolorosamente ¿no es mejor mi idea?

-¡NO, agh!

-Las suplicas no funcionan conmigo, no soy alguien que tenga alma y la piedad… Simplemente no va conmigo. –Siseó burlonamente, aumentando la presión de su agarre.- Yo no me retracto en mis decisiones y palabras. Menos si se trata de eliminar basura ninja como ustedes…

Sakura escuchó los gritos ahogados de aquel hombre y su desesperación creció, acompañada del temor que eso despertaba; aquella escena le recordaba tanto la ocasión en que fue atacada por ninjas del sonido en el bosque de la muerte y sintió nuevamente esa sensación que le embargo cuando Sasuke fue consumido por la marca de maldición por primera vez._ N-No, basta, ya basta… ¡Ya basta! _Se puso en pie y corrió hasta él, casi del mismo modo en que lo hizo en aquella ocasión durante los exámenes chunnin y el enmascarado se sorprendió cuando ella le abrazo por la espalda. Él la miro a través de los hoyuelos de su máscara.

-¿Q-Que haces? ¿Porque tu…? –Cuestiono él.

-N-No lo asesines, por favor… No más, no más…

Su mente quedo en blanco ante sus palabras, ella suplicaba por la vida de aquellos quienes no habían dudado a la hora de atacarla y el temor que en sus ojos podía ver, le hicieron sentir asqueado. Una gruesa y bestial risa se escuchó en su interior. _¿Asqueado de ti mismo por primera vez?_ Soltó sin pensarlo al hombre en sus manos e inconscientemente, una de sus manos se encamino a sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ella respingó sorprendida de la calidez y ternura de aquella caricia.

-M-Maldito bastardo, nos las pagaran… -Siseó el ninja desde el suelo, activando un sello explosivo que estaba sobre su cuerpo.- ¡Ambos, mueran y vayan al infierno!

-¡Maldición!

Él la ocultó tras su cuerpo justo en el momento de la explosión; la fuerza fue tal que la tierra bajo sus pies se desmoronó y cedió, cayendo al vacío. Sakura fue sujeta con fuerza por el hombre frente suyo y cuya mascara había caído, permitiéndole saber su identidad al fin. El aire meció sus cabellos al mismo ritmo, acercándolos mientras caían de una manera rápida pero que a su alrededor, parecía ir en cámara lenta. Sus orbes jade se ensancharon, reconociendo aquellas marcas en sus mejillas y la profundidad del azul de esos ojos que le observaban con firmeza mientras caían con velocidad.

- ¿Naruto?

.

El fuerte sonido de esa explosión se extendió por el bosque, llegando a los oídos de Sasuke, quien acelero su carrera, siendo capaz de identificar el chakra de Sakura en ese sitio. A pocos metros de llegar, su chakra volvió a alejarse y al detenerse, vio impresionado la cantidad de cuerpos a su alrededor; parpadeó sin creerlo del todo y sintió su estómago algo revuelto por la cantidad de sangre, después encamino sus pasos cerca del límite de la cascada y notó que ese pedazo de tierra había caído a causa de la explosión.

Prontamente entendió porque el chakra de Sakura volvía a alejarse: había caído al río. Concentró sus sentidos y logró dar nuevamente con ella pero se preocupó en demencia cuando supo que había un segundo chakra muy cerca. Casi podía asegurar que ambos habían caído al agua, la pregunta era, ¿Quién era esa persona? Dando un respingo, emprendió marcha nuevamente hacia ellos, recordando una de las tantas teorías que le habían llevado a realizar semejante broma a la pelirosa. Sólo esperaba realmente que esa persona que estaba con Sakura no fuera precisamente él.

**Aquel al que todos llamaban monstruo.**

**.**

-Estúpida… Eres una jodida estúpida.

Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello hacia el suelo; algunas más contrastaban con la pálida piel expuesta por la falta de su capa azulada y que, por obvias circunstancias, había perdido. Sus orbes azulados la miraban, estando él de pie y ella, recostada contra el suelo, totalmente empapada. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, enojado. Debía marcharse de ahí, dejarla tirada en ese lugar y que la suerte se hiciera con ella. Si Konoha o la Roca la encontraban ya no era su problema, había sido muy idiota de su parte el haber peleado contra esos patéticos ninjas sin siquiera saber realmente porque lo había hecho y peor aún, sin entender porque carajos había dicho toda esa bobería con respecto a esa chica.

Era obvio que a su rival le sucedía algo, no era la misma mujer seria y calculadora de siempre, aparentemente los rumores eran ciertos; el ataque que sufrió en la Arena posiblemente era la causante de que se volviese torpe hasta el grado de verse incapaz de protegerse a sí misma. ¿Pero qué clase de jutsu afectaría de radical manera la actitud, chakra y personalidad de una persona? Agitó su cabeza negativamente, ¿por qué estaba dándole vueltas a ese asunto? Lo que le sucediera a la hija del yondaime ya no era asunto suyo y sin embargo, aquella vez cuando la había vuelto a ver en el bosque ese día lluvioso, viéndola huir por su vida hace poco tiempo atrás y en ese mismo momento, estando sobre el césped temblando ligeramente por el frio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y completamente inconsciente…

_Le hacían entender perfectamente porque simplemente no podía abandonarla._

Con la mirada rebosante de un brillo inexplicable, se agachó y trepó sobre ella, sosteniéndose con los brazos y teniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo; la analizó como otras tantas veces y ciertamente no encontraba mayor cambio más allá de su corto cabello y recatada ropa, pero esa actitud tan bondadosa, el desafío que era capaz de mostrar a pesar de verse en peligro, esa fragilidad que emanaba toda su presencia, despertaban en él sentimientos que hacía mucho había enterrado. Lo hacía sentir como si aún tuviese corazón, como si fuese humano_._

_Y la odio profundamente pero al mismo tiempo, la deseo como nunca lo había hecho antes._

-…N-Naruto… Naruto, por favor… No te vayas.

-Estoy aquí.

Aunque le extraño de primera instancia que llamase a alguien a quien no ubicaba, algo le decía que a quien en verdad llamaba, era precisamente a él. No supo porque había dicho eso, o realmente si lo sabía pero se negaba a reconocer que se trataba precisamente de eso. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia ella, aspirando la fragancia que su cuerpo tenía y que parecía volverse más notorio cuando estaba mojada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaban así de cerca, desde que se permitía admirar la belleza de una mujer y debía admitir, que se sentía muy atraído a ella como ninguna otra ocasión.

-Eres una imprudente. Mira que llamarme así, debería matarte por eso. -Le dijo, acercando su rostro al de ella, sin perderse de vista sus labios.- Pero no lo hare… Existen mejores formas de compensarlo.

En ese instante y sin pensarlo mucho acorto la distancia, sin embargo, un shuriken salió disparado hacia él, logrando esquivarlo alejándose rápidamente de Sakura. El de ojos azules se mantuvo de pie sobre el agua del lago y alzó la mirada hacia un punto específico y de donde había provenido el arma. Del bosque, apareció un joven de la misma edad, quien le miró con seriedad profunda. Una sonrisa afloró en los labios del ojiazul.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos por última vez. ¿No es así?

-…Aléjate de ella, _Menma_.

-Un gusto verte también, _Sasuke_.

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿tiempo sin vernos, ne? Bueno, leernos mejor dicho... ¿Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Agradesco todos sus comentarios, si algunos no los contesto es por falta de tiempo, ya saben, entre la universidad y el trabajo no hay mucho que pueda hacer pero siempre estoy al pendiente de sus opiniones. He estado un poco pensativa, hace poco uno de los fic más interesantes que he leido, dejó de ser traducido, se llama "Con cada latido" y ciertamente me deprime eso. Es una magnifica historia y la chica que lo ha traducido hizó un magnifico trabajo pero por cuestiones de los review, prefirió dejarlo. Hasta cierto punto entiendo como se sintio, todos los que escribimos sabemos lo dificil que es darle un tiempo a una historia (tanto en su creación como traducción) y es un tanto frustrante que no tenga los review esperados... Fuera de eso, creó que es bueno esto de la campaña referente a este problema, por que tal y como dicen: "Agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario, es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo". Hagamos que los fic continuen y no que terminen varados.<p>

Por otra parte, ¿alguien más esta desesperado por que pasen los 6 meses que se requieren para ver The Last Naruto the Movie? ¡Me muero! Y con cada mendigo spoiler que veo solo terminó maldiciendo mi suerte de no nacer en Japón. Hay muchos rumores con respecto a los próximos proyectos de Naruto, no estoy muy bien informada, pero al parecer habra una nueva mini serie de Naruto donde apareceran sus hijos (la nueva generación) y una película donde será Bolt, el protegonista junto a Sarada-chan ¿Será que podremos ver tanta maravilla? :D Yo literalmente tengo muchas ganas de escribir un fic sobre BoltxSarada, pero aun tengo algunos proyectos que terminar y publicar, asi que terminaré haciendolo en algun tiempo... :3 Sin más que decir, agradesco nuevamente sus comentario y que agregaran esta historia a sus favoritos, en verda, gracias. Nos veremos la próxima publicación ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 10: Hora cero.**_

.

.

Mundo Alternativo

.

.

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos por última vez. ¿No es así?_

_-…Aléjate de ella, Menma. _

_-Un gusto verte también, Sasuke._

El silencio era roto por el bramido de la cascada a unos cuantos metros de ellos; en una batalla de miradas, negro contra azul, ambos intentaban reconocerse a través de los ojos del otro. El de ojos azules soltó un bufido divertido, sin quitar su mirada de aquel quien le ataco y que, en antaño, sería su único y mejor amigo. Sasuke se apresuró a hablar y ante su reprobadora mirada, Menma alzó las manos, inocentemente pero con una mueca de falsa sinceridad.

-¿Qué demonios planeabas hacerle?

-¡Nada, lo juro!... Solo quería saber que sabor tendría y cómo se sentiría besar a la dulce Sakurita. –Sasuke enfureció.

-¡Bastardo, no vuelvas a tocarla!

-¡Oh!… Alguien parece molesto, ¿qué tanto fue lo que viste? Seguro no viste la mejor parte de todo lo que vivimos juntos. –Exclamó, maliciosamente, después, mostró una faceta seria.- Dime, Sasuke, ¿no vas a decirme que regrese con ustedes a la aldea? ¿Qué olvide la idea de dominar el mundo e iniciar una batalla en la que no existe ganador?

-…No.

-No… ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Eres un criminal, no me importa lo que hagas o suceda contigo.

-Antes no parecía importante eso. Según recuerdo, te la vivías diciéndolo una y otra vez… ¡Era tan aburrido!

-Aquello fue porque en ese entonces aun teníamos fe en ti, nos equivocamos. _Tú en verdad eres un monstruo_… Y como tal, debemos eliminarte. –Menma rió.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero yo soy lo que hicieron de mí.

-¡No intentes justificarte con esa estupidez! ¡Lo que eres, es porque tú así lo quisiste!

-¿Quién sabe? Si en algo tienes razón, es que terminé aceptando esa verdad. _El mundo es cruel_, comprendí que sólo había una forma de reinventar este mundo y lo convertí en mi único objetivo, el más grande y mejor de todos. ¡Y lo conseguiré! –Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas. Menma se cruzó de brazos.- Pero ¿y qué hay de ti, Sasuke? ¿Has podido ver la realidad? Ese sharingan… ¿Puede ver a través de las ilusiones? Ambos sabemos perfectamente que todo inicia con una mentira, una que provoca y sacrifica a quien sea necesario para conseguir una supuesta estabilidad, dejando únicamente el lamento de las inocentes victimas de ello…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Menma le miró.

-No esquives las cosas otra vez, Sasuke, ¿es que acaso eso mismo le dijiste a **él,** cuando supiste la verdad de la masacre del clan Uchiha?

El silencio y la faceta de sorpresa en el sobreviviente Uchiha alimentaron su diversión.

-Se la verdad, Sasuke, tu verdad… Sé que has pasado noches lamentándote por tu perdida, que han pasado años en que has alimentado tu odio y el deseo de venganza. Fingiendo ante todos pero muriendo por dentro… Patético. –Su sonrisa se amplió, viéndolo empuñar fuertemente las manos.- ¿No eres tu igual que yo? Al igual que yo puedes ser libre de ataduras. Deseas tener justicia, eliminar lo que te hace daño e inclusive, te has visto tentado de asesinarlos a todos, de destruirlos. ¡Tanto como lo hago yo!

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Yo no soy como tú, nunca lo seré!

-¡AH! Sí, eso pensé yo y quise creer en eso… **Pero me equivoque**. -Ante los ojos de Sasuke, Menma tomó una faceta nostálgica.- _La realidad es que mis objetivos siempre estuvieron en la oscuridad…_

-¿Q-Qué sucedió?

Sakura se incorporó sobre el césped y se percató de la presencia de Sasuke, y aunque sintió temor, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Menma, algo le hizo sentirse segura al tenerlo cerca. Sasuke bajó de un salto hasta llegar donde Sakura, sin perder de vista en ningún momento al asesino frente a sí. Menma imitó su acción y dando un salto, aterrizó de pie sobre un árbol del lado contario del río.

-Creo que esta conversación ha terminado aquí. Deberían vigilarla más seguido, parece meterse en problemas con facilidad.

-No volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro. Esta será la última vez que te acercas a ella.

-¿Es una advertencia? –Sasuke activó el sharingan.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Sakura los miró entre sorprendida y temerosa, si ambos eran la versión alterna de sus compañeros de equipo, seguramente una batalla sería inevitable y dudaba mucho poder soportar una nueva escena de asesinato. No solo porque ya había visto suceder lo mismo muchas veces, sino porque en verdad temía –Irónicamente- por el Uchiha; aun si no era de su agrado, no podía permitir o imaginar el impacto de verlo morir tan horriblemente a manos de ese chico tan parecido a Naruto. Menma enfocó sus orbes en ella.

-¡Que así sea entonces! Te daré la oportunidad de intentar mantener tu palabra. Nos veremos luego, Hime-chan. –Le sonrió y ella se sonrojó demasiado, haciendo a Sasuke gruñir.- Dudo mucho que esta sea la última vez que nos encontraremos, ya nos veremos otra ocasión… Hasta entonces.

Y como si de humo se tratase, Menma se disolvió, desapareciendo. Al verse solos, Sakura se puso rápidamente en pie y comenzó a alejarse de Sasuke; sin embargo, él se percató y la sujetó por el brazo, causando serios escalofríos en ella.

-S-Suéltame...

-No debiste irte así, ¿sabes lo cerca que pudiste estar de morir? –Preguntó, sujetándola por los hombros y girándola a él.- Menma es muy peligroso, lo sabes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo…?

-¡No hables mal de él!

Sasuke parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste, ese al que consideras peligroso fue el único que vino en mi ayuda. Él me protegió cuando más lo necesite… pero tú… ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me sucedió! ¡Tú y esa estúpida broma, esas personas con las que creí contar, todos ustedes me han hecho daño! ¡¿Y ahora vienes a decirme, que estaban preocupados por mí y que en verdad querías protegerme?! No, ya no caeré en sus bromas.

-¡No es una broma! Vine lo más rápido que pude, estaba preocupado… Si algo te hubiera sucedido… -Sakura carcajeó irónicamente.

-¿Qué, habrías llorado por mí? ¿Y dónde estabas cuando esos ninjas me atacaron, he? ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este maldito tiempo cuando en verdad te necesite?!

Ella se deshizo del agarre, aventándolo fuertemente, aunque únicamente logró alejarlo unos cuantos pasos. Estaba tan frustrada, tan molesta y dolida. Su Innert le gritó que no debía hacer aquello, pues los sentimientos estaban confundiendo a ese chico con el Sasuke de su mundo pero no le importo. Su reproche provocó en el Uchiha un sentimiento de culpa.

-Entiendo que te comportes así conmigo y me lo merezco, pero ahora debo llevarte de regreso a la aldea. Todos están esperándote…

-¿Qué todos? No mientas, querían deshacerse de mí, ¿por qué venir a buscarme entonces? Seguro esto lo haces solo porque mi tío debió amenazarte… Pero no volveré. Voy a hacerles el favor de no toparse nuevamente conmigo.

-¡No es lo que piensas, no estas entendiendo! ¡Sakura, debes escuchar!

Cuando él toco su hombro, ella golpeó con fuerza su mano y se alzó el rostro para encararlo.

-¡No quiero verte, no quiero que me toques, que me hables ni me busques! ¡No te quiero cerca! ¡Te odio, a ti más que a nadie y no sabes cuánto! Y me siento mal… -Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y Sasuke ensanchó sus orbes por ello.- Porque aun sí todo lo que te digo es cierto, _la verdad es que tú no tienes la culpa de nada_. ¡Me odio más a mí misma de lo que te odio a ti! …P-Porque soy incapaz de odiarte realmente.

Sakura dio un respingo al percatarse de la rebelde lágrima, limpiándola casi con ira, aunque realmente lo que sentía no era precisamente eso, ¡o mejor dicho, no sabía que rayos sentía! Todo era tan confuso, odiar y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo, era tan patética su situación. Sasuke la observaba con sincera tristeza.

-Lo siento. -Sakura alzó la vista, sorprendida de aquellas palabras.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste…?

-Perdóname. Todo lo que hice, lo que dije y la forma en que te trate… Lo siento mucho. –Se rascó la nuca, sonrojándose, jamás había hecho algo similar.- Yo… Sé que no basta con disculparme por lo que hice, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer, es prometerte algo.

Sasuke sonrió, recordando un suceso pasado pero su mirada no mostraba más que absoluta soledad.

-Si es lo que deseas, no volveré a tocarte. No te hablare ni tampoco intentare buscarte. ¡Ni siquiera volveré a aparecer ante ti! Pero no voy a alejarme, no hasta que pueda asegurarme de mantenerte sana y salva.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Porque me dices eso?

-¡Porque es la verdad! Yo sólo quiero protegerte de todo lo que te haga daño, _inclusive de mí mismo_. Esa es mi promesa. Sólo eso puedo ofrecerte para no verte llorar otra vez.

Y ella no pudo evitar quedarse en un shock mayor, aquella sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del Uchiha era verdadera, una que nunca pudo ver en el Sasuke de su mundo; la mirada que él le dedicaba la hacía sentir segura, protegida. _Amada e importante_. Supo entonces que tampoco a él podría odiarlo, porque estaba disculpándose sinceramente. _Como si se disculpara del mal que hizo en ambos mundos. _Este hombre le prometía cosas que en sus sueños deseo fuesen realidad. Le miró por largos minutos y sin preámbulo sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas que después rodaron por su rostro.

Que doloroso y nostálgico resultaba ser este universo alterno, demasiado confuso para su roto corazón. Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hasta él y le abrazó, sintiendo como el miedo que le influía su contacto se desvanecía junto a sus lágrimas. Sasuke le observó ligeramente impresionado, nuevamente terminaba haciendo algo que demostraba su naturaleza tan frágil. Sakura se veía tan dulce y desprotegida… Esa chica que mojaba sus ropas con sus lágrimas era la viva imagen de la chica que tanto anhelaba proteger, aquella a la que deseaba ver sonreír todos los días y reír como cuando era niña. Como cuando tenía a sus padres.

_Y él sólo le había causado sufrimiento, una y otra vez, toda su vida._

Besó su cabello con total devoción, había hecho muchas promesas en el pasado y las rompió totalmente incapaz de cumplirlas, Sakura era la más afectada por su falta de palabra. Ahora y desde aquella noche trágica hace tantos años, Sasuke se encargaría de cumplir cada promesa que le había hecho. Costase lo que costase, ella no volvería a sufrir. Entonces, la curiosidad y la ironía tocaron puerta en su mente. La estrechó con fuerza y una sonrisa, entre feliz y confundida, se formó en sus labios.

-Ne, Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Ella no respondió y sus lágrimas salieron con mayor fuerza, en su mente, solo apareció una persona. Aquel que era su más grande pena, ese que era llamado vengador.

_La imagen del verdadero Sasuke Uchiha._

.

.

**Mundo No Alterno**

.

.

Madara miró la luna, sentado sobre la estructura esquelética de la guarida. Sasuke estaba en manos de Konoha, seguramente pronto sería ejecutado y su ausencia era un tanto preocupante, después de todo, era él a quien le daría la tarea de deshacerse del molesto uzumaki. Una sonrisa se formó bajo la máscara de espirales, no había nada de qué preocuparse, ahora el jinchuriki del kyuubi no era más que una pieza en su juego. Mientras estuviese atrapado en el Tsukiyomi, siendo arrolladoramente atrapado por aquel mundo alterno que había descubierto hace poco, todo estaba enteramente inclinado a su favor. La guerra estaba ganada y el mundo que tanto odiaba desaparecería dentro de poco. Un chakra apreció, Tobi miró a Zetsu blanco y negro emergiendo del suelo.

-¿Qué harás ahora…?

-Continuaremos con el plan. Dile a Kabuto que esté listo… Teniendo a Naruto en ese otro mundo, será más fácil acabarlos a todos… Cuando menos se lo esperé, lo traeré de regreso, con el viaje Naruto estará debilitado y entonces, extraeré al kyuubi sin ninguna interferencia. El Juubi volverá a la vida completamente y el Tsukiyomi creara el mundo perfecto.

-Hay un problema. Durante la batalla, no fue al kyuubi a quien sellamos…

-¿Qué has dicho? –Zetsu blanco tembló.

-Q-Que no fue Naruto a quien sellamos… Sino a su compañera, la pelirosa.

El sharingan giró furiosamente a través del agujero de la máscara naranjada. Zetsu retrocedió, asustado del aura asesina que Tobi emanaba pero para su sorpresa, de la nada, esa amenaza desapareció con una carcajada del enmascarado. El Akatsuki giró su atención nuevamente a la luna, ahora de buen humor.

-Esa mocosa resulto ser muy entrometida, sin embargo, puede que su viaje nos de alguna nueva ventaja… –Comentó a Zetsu, quien parecía confundido.- Si no soy capaz de obtener al kyuubi de Naruto, entonces, me veré en la necesidad _de conseguir al otro_.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso planeas ir a ese mundo?! –Madara asintió.

-Aunque no lo creas, el tsukiyomi no se trata solo de una ilusión… A lo menos el mío no. Madara en verdad planea sumergir al mundo en un sueño para recrear el mundo, pero cuando encontré ese rollo, la idea de dominar un mundo no me agrado nada. –Relató, poniéndose en pie, alzando ligeramente las manos.- El mundo alterno es una realidad y por tanto, mi tsukiyomi limitado es capaz de crear una apertura temporal para viajar de uno a otro.

-¿Eso significa que…? –Tobi asintió.

-El tsukiyomi dominara en ambos mundos, entonces, al tenerlos bajo sus efectos, se unirán en un único mundo perfecto. Usare mi Kamui para enviar mi alma a ese sitio, encontrare al segundo Naruto y entonces, tendré al kyuubi. -Zetsu soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y sonrió malévolamente.- Ya sea que aplique primero el Tsukiyomi aquí o allá, lo indudable es que los dominaremos a ambos.

-Así que para eso requieres a Kabuto y el Edo Tensei… Esta guerra será para atrapar a Uzumaki Naruto, mientras tú mueves tus cartas en el otro mundo. Será cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos mundos caiga.

El sharingan resplandeció nuevamente, esta vez reflejándose en la esfera con la que mantenía a esa mocosa pelirosa dentro del tsukiyomi.

-En efecto… Este es el principio del caos.

* * *

><p>Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero aquí esta el capítulo prometido :3 ¿Qué les parece? Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y cometar la historia, debo decir que me ha sorprendido la aceptación que tuvo el ligero MenmaxSakura que aparece (y que seguira apareciendo), soy fan SasuSaku pero el MenmaSaku es necesario, ya veran que más adelante esto tendra mucho que ver para nuestra bella pareja. ¿Qué será lo que aconteció en este mundo alterno? ¿Qué es lo que Sasuke Alterno le hizó a Sakura Hime? ¿Qué tiene que ver Menma en todo ello y como terminó así? No sé, pero me dio mucha emotividad la escena donde CharaSuke se disculpa :o Casi lloro XP<p>

Nuevamente agradesco sus comentarios y favoritos, a algunos de dichos comentarios les mande respuesta y si no lo hice me disculpo, mi tiempo es limitado pero es gracias a todos ellos que se que les agrada y en que me equivoco, en que debo mejorar y en que debo presentarles para los siguientes capitulos. Sin más que decir me despido, deseandoles un lindo día :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 11: Lo que vale la pena.**_

_**.**_

Sakura despertó tranquilamente, como pocas veces había hecho en su mundo. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver un rayo de luz escabullirse por la ventana. Se levantó de un salto y se encamino hacia su closet, empezando a sacar su traje ninja. _Por primera vez dormía sin tener alguna pesadilla. _Bajando al primer piso, entró con lentitud a la cocina y sus ojos se fijaron en Hatake Kakashi, quien tenía sobre puesto un mandil –como si fuese su madre– y le servía el almuerzo. Percatándose de su presencia, el peli plateado sonrió debajo de su máscara.

-Buenos días, Sakura… ¿Cómo dormiste? –Ella tomó asiento a la mesa.

-Hmp, bien.

Kakashi suspiró, enterrando sus palillos en su tazón de arroz una vez se sentó a la mesa. Tener una conversación normal con esa chica sí que era difícil. El almuerzo comenzó a pasar en completo silencio. Kakashi la miró varias veces, hasta que carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Por cierto, en unas horas iremos a buscar a Naruto e iremos por algo de ramen. Me preocupa su estado de ánimo. Seguramente está deprimido…

-Hn, no entiendo porque. No sé qué acontece con ustedes aquí, pero Uchiha parece ser una amenaza… ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por lo que pueda pasarle? ¿Por qué debería molestarle que sea condenado? Una escoria menos en el mundo ¿no crees? –Una sombría mirada fue lo que recibió de Kakashi.

-¿Una escoria menos he?… Bueno, no espero que lo entiendas pero por tu bien, no vuelvas a hablar de lo que desconoces. Ni frente a mí, ni frente a Naruto. ¿Entendido?

Sakura lo miró ponerse en pie con aburrimiento y prosiguió con su alimentación, indiferente, sin darle una respuesta al jounnin que salió de la cocina con rumbo a su habitación. Los pasos de Kakashi se perdieron escaleras arriba y entonces, Sakura detuvo sus movimientos, mirando sin emoción alguna el tazón vacío del cual anteriormente se alimentaba. Realizó una mueca y entrecerró sus orbes. ¿Qué era con exactitud lo que no comprendía? Al caer el medio día, partieron con rumbo al hogar de Uzumaki Naruto.

En el transcurso del camino y escuchando sus calzas ninjas repiqueteando al impactar contra el suelo, Sakura observó de reojo a Kakashi sin detener su marcha. Desde que habían hablado por la mañana, él había impuesto alguna clase de "ley del hielo", diciéndole lo suficiente y comportándose un tanto distante. Lo ignoró al principio pero al final terminaba molestándole. Se sintió incomoda por el hecho de tomarle importancia a ese detalle; no le interesaba mucho lo que Kakashi pensara ni mucho menos lo que le sucediera a ese Naruto o al Uchiha. Entrecerró sus orbes y se preguntó por qué simplemente no podía dejar el maldito asunto en paz. A pesar de todo, había algo que le impedía mantenerse indiferente y le introducía una fastidiosa necesidad por entender la situación de esas personas. Hizo un puchero y después, habló.

-¿Y bien, como se supone que se comporta su adorada alumna? -Kakashi la miró por primera vez.

-Generalmente, es muy amable. Saluda a todo el mundo, realiza las compras necesarias, administra bien su dinero aunque alguna que otra ocasión se da sus pequeños gustos. Su rutina no es muy amplia, se la pasa de su hogar al hospital.

-¿Hospital?

-Ella es médico ninja, así que apoya como tal en el hospital. Turnos constantes y pesados si me preguntas… Pero le gusta ayudar a los demás, por eso nunca se queja. –El jounnin parecía sonreír bajo su máscara.- Sakura es una buena chica, aunque a veces agresiva e ingenua, pero su corazón es amoroso y enorme. Esa es su mayor virtud y su debilidad, también.

-En pocas palabras, todo lo contrario a mí.

-Sí, me temo que así es.

Ella volvió su mirada al frente, bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

-… Ella… ¿Cómo es con él? Hablo de ese chico, Naruto…

-¡Oh! Pues… Naruto es un chico muy hiperactivo y torpe, frecuentemente se mete en líos y de algún u otro modo siempre logra hacerla enojar. _Pero su enojo es porque se __preocupa__ por él…_ ¡No es como si Sakura fuera dulce del todo con Naruto! Sin embargo, le tiene un cuidado y cariño especial. Puede parecer que no es así, pero te aseguro que es todo lo contrario.

-Hmp, parece ser que él es muy querido por todos.

-Lo es, se lo ha ganado. Naruto tiene una gran personalidad que termina por gustarle a todo el mundo.

Con aquello, Sakura guardo silencio y desvió la mirada de Kakashi; aquellas palabras fueron como un triste y firme recordatorio dentro de sus memorias, era preferible dejarlo hasta ahí, no necesitaba más información de la que había obtenido. Por ahora, claro está. Soltó un suspiro, a lo menos había logrado que Kakashi suspendiera su indiferencia para consigo.

-¡Bien! Llegamos.

Sakura se detuvo junto al sensei y observó la estructura de departamentos frente a ellos, giró su atención a Kakashi, que se dedicaba únicamente a seguir observando el edificio.

-Hn, ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Ahora que, de qué? –Ella gruñó.

-No pretenderás quedarte de pie aquí hasta que por arte de magia, él salga y nos vea ¿O sí? –Kakashi rió sutilmente y ella frunció el ceño.- ¿De qué diablos te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡De nada, no te preocupes! Y no, no pretendo quedarme aquí a esperarlo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para pasarla comiendo ramen. –Sakura ladeó el rostro, sin entenderle.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Kakashi alzó su mano y con cierta fuerza, lanzó una pequeña piedra que recogió en el camino hasta dar contra una de las puertas del tercer piso. La pelirosa frunció el ceño, observándolo gritar el nombre del rubio con fuerza, sin comprender que era lo que él planeaba. Después de aquello, Kakashi se giró a ella con cierto aire burlón y realizó un par de sellos.

-Quiere decir que no seré yo quien pase el día con Naruto. Lo dejo todo en tus manos, Sakura-chan, suerte.

-¡¿He?! ¡E-Espera…! -En una diminuta explosión, Kakashi desapareció del lugar.

-¡Pero quien carajos…! ¿S-Sakura-chan?

Uzumaki Naruto, quien había salido de su profundo sueño ante un llamado irritante, ahora le miraba sorprendido desde el balcón que daba a su casa. Ella miró a sus lados nerviosamente, sin saber cómo diablos salir de la situación y sin escape, alzó tensamente su mano y pretendió actuar normal.

-…H-Hola.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Has sido tú quien llamo a la puerta?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ya veo, por un momento me pareció escuchar a Kakashi-sensei ´tebayo.

-S-Seguro fue uno de esos niños de la academia.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí, Sakura-chan? ¿Sucedió algo?

-¡N-No, para nada, en lo absoluto! –Contestó, moviendo frenéticamente sus manos de forma negativa.- ¡La verdad, no sé qué rayos hago hablando contigo!

-Oh… Ya veo.

Tensos minutos de silencio acompañaron a ambos jóvenes después de aquello. Sakura se sentía del peor humor posible, que bajeza la de Kakashi de dejarle en tan embarazosa circunstancia. Mientras tanto, Naruto se encerró en sus pensamientos que volvían al mismo punto de partida que el día anterior: Sasuke. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Qué sería de su situación? A pesar de los pocos días que llevaba en prisión, él se estaba muriendo de ansiedad ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que la vieja Tsunade le diera noticias sobre el teme?

Sakura detuvo su ataque nervioso de golpe, observando sorprendida la faceta de seriedad profunda que Naruto había adoptado; entreabrió los labios, los ojos del rubio ya no mostraban el brillo de hace unos momentos. Viendo aquello, ensanchó sutilmente sus orbes jade. _Él estaba sufriendo._ Inexplicablemente, ver a ese rubio tan apagado y triste, le causaba una sensación de preocupación enorme. No entendía muy bien las cosas que sucedían o ni mucho menos quería formar parte de ello; sin embargo, le disgustaba el estado en que Naruto se encontraba, sin conocerlo, algo le recordaba tanto a _Menma _y ciertamente, -debía admitirlo- alguien con semejante luz no debía perderse en la oscuridad. _No aquí, no otra vez._ Naruto parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y viéndose bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura.

-¡B-Bueno, yo…! C-Creo que regresare a la cama.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a comer ramen? –Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Q-Que dijiste, Sakura-chan? ¿Estas… Invitándome a salir?

-Solo supuse que querrías venir, en lugar de quedarte encerrado en tu casa, aunque el Ichiraku ahora sea un carrito ambulante…

Naruto la miró impresionado por breves segundos, hacia bastante tiempo que no iba a Ichiraku y más, si denotaba el hecho de que era precisamente Sakura quien le proponía acompañarle. Entrecerró los ojos, dudando que responder; Sakura dio un largo suspiro, girándose ligeramente en dirección contraria, preparándose para partir. Sus orbes jade se clavaron en él al observarlo por sobre su hombro, con un brillo incitante.

-¿Qué dices entonces, Naruto?

Una sincera sonrisa se mostró en los labios del Uzumaki.

_-Horas después-_

-¡Que sabroso estuvo todo ´tebayo!

Sakura miró a Naruto con una ligera sonrisa de lado, observándolo recostado sobre la hierba mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado. Cuando le hizo aquella propuesta, nunca pensó que podría ser capaz de pasar el día con él y sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haber cometido semejante imprudencia. Tal y como había dicho Kakashi, Naruto tenía una personalidad bastante única que lograba ser agradable para todo aquel que tuviese contacto con el rubio. Podía ser torpe, atrabancado y muy ruidoso pero su amabilidad, sentido de lealtad, respeto y alegría, opacaban todo lo anterior.

Era extraño, pero empezaba a verle lo bueno a eso de su viaje dimensional. Dando un suspiro, siguió el ejemplo de Naruto y se recostó, mirando el azul del cielo; cada que lo observaba sentía tranquilidad, aunque cada vez que desviaba la vista, la realidad le golpeaba con dureza, recordándole que no tenía derecho a guardar esperanza alguna. _Pero en ese instante era tan distinto. _A diferencia de su mundo y estando en compañía de Naruto, se sentía capaz de expandir sus horizontes y atreverse nuevamente a tener esperanza.

-…Naruto, cuéntame que te preocupa. -Él se incorporó.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ya lo sabes, Sakura-chan… ¡¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?!

-Tsunade… s-sama… Ella dijo que podía sufrir algo de amnesia.

-¡¿Amnesia?! ¡Maldito Tobi, cuando lo vea…!

La pelirosa sonrió burlonamente y se felicitó por ser tan buena mintiendo, aunque ella odiaba que le mintieran; pero en esa ocasión, mentir era la única forma segura de permanecer en ese mundo sin causar algún dilema. _Además nadie podía culparla, después de todo, las mentiras son solo una más de las conductas naturales del ser humano_. Naruto se rascó la nuca con frustración, buscando la manera más adecuada de empezar. Mirando a la lejanía el trio de troncos del campo de entrenamiento, Naruto se permitió recordar con nostalgia los buenos tiempos de su niñez.

-Nosotros tres: Tú, Sasuke y yo, fuimos elegidos para ser un grupo… El equipo 7, fue ahí donde todo empezó para nosotros.

-Hn, no entiendo a qué viene la formación de nuestro equipo.

-Tiene todo que ver. Ustedes se volvieron mis amigos, mi familia… Sasuke era el más aclamado por la multitud femenina y aunque duela, era un tipo muy fuerte y hábil… aún lo es. Para mí era frustrante verte cada día, Sakura-chan, supongo que era inevitable conociendo tus sentimientos hacia él…

_¿Acaso dice… que Sakura está enamorada de él?_ Realizó una mueca ante esa insólita idea, sin duda, algo malo sucedía con su contraparte como para que se rebajara al nivel de las locas fanáticas del Uchiha. _¿Será que en este mundo, soy una retrasada mental?_

-…Fuera de eso, lo único que yo deseaba era ser fuerte para lograr convertirme en Hokage y ser reconocido por la aldea. Todos a mí alrededor me odiaban por llevar al kyuubi conmigo… Ese dolor, esa soledad… _Sin duda fue lo primero que me ligó a Sasuke, quien sufría igual que yo_. Los tres formamos lazos muy fuertes. Pero, tiempo después… Todo se perdió.

Él entrecerró sus orbes, tristemente y Sakura sintió el propio sabor amargo de los recuerdos de su equipo. Naruto apretó sus puños sobre el césped.

-Deseo reconstruir el equipo 7, con todos sus miembros unidos como debimos ser, como debimos quedarnos. Sustituir el dolor y el odio, con felicidad y amor.

-…Naruto, ¿qué es Sasuke para ti, como para preocuparte tanto por él? –Él sonrió.

-Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, el primero… ¡Y juro que voy a salvarlo de la oscuridad que le ata, dattebayo!

Sakura desvió la mirada, el sentido de lealtad de Naruto era insuperable. Alguien como él no debería sufrir, no debería ser dañado, no debería perder su sonrisa… Alzó la mirada, admirando la determinación del jinchuriki; él deseaba salvar a las personas que consideraba importantes, a tal punto, de hacer lo que fuese necesario para asegurar su bienestar. Se incorporó, sentándose y sus orbes jade le miraron con profunda decisión.

-Te entiendo, Naruto y te ayudaré… El equipo volverá a estar unido, haré lo que pueda para que sea así.

-Ambos lo haremos, Sakura-chan… ¿En una promesa?

-Sí, es una promesa.

.

Tsunade golpeó su frente contra el escritorio, frustrada al límite; simplemente no sabía cómo hacer para que el torpe de Uchiha cooperara con ellos y así salvarle de la muerte segura a la que –por sobre todo- era merecedor. Gruñó y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sillón, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo, sólo un milagro podría salvarlo ahora.

-Esto no tiene solución…

-¿Así que duermes mientras estas en el trabajo? ¡Qué Hokage tan decepcionante!

Tsunade dio un sobresalto, encontrándose con la repentina presencia de Sakura en la oficina sentada en el marco de la ventana. Se levantó ligeramente de su asiento y le apuntó acusadoramente y con notable enojo.

-¡Tú, maldita mocosa! ¿Sabes acaso lo que es saludar? ¡Casi muero de un susto, no ocultes así tu chakra otra vez! –Sakura simplemente sonrió con burla mientras ella volvía a sentarse.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué rayos quieres aquí, antes de que te saque a patadas por asustarme?

-Háblame de la situación de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Explícame lo que Kakashi dice no comprendo, cuéntame el misterio que rodea a este equipo y sus miembros… Quiero saber porque Sasuke está en prisión y por qué terminó así.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Es decir, ¿para qué saberlo?

-Muy pocas veces me veo inmiscuida en cosas ajenas a mí, he perdido el interés en lo que existe en este mundo… Hoy fue diferente, algo despertó mi interés. –Sus ojos brillaron con decisión y firmeza.- Kakashi, Naruto, el curso de tu mundo… Quiero entenderlo todo. Explícame para poder comprender.

Las promesas eran importantes para todo el mundo, daban seguridad de las cosas y contraían un fuerte compromiso que se tambaleaba constantemente entre la verdad y la mentira; en su vida, prometer era algo a lo que consideraba sagrado, era un compromiso que debía llevarse a cabo a como diese lugar, siempre y cuando, existiera una buena razón para hacerlo. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, pidiendo información cuando se había dicho que no se involucraría en nada de los asuntos de ese sitio, porque había algo por lo que valía la pena hacerlo.

Y la razón era simple, después de todo, alguien como Naruto se merecía ver hecho realidad su deseo.

* * *

><p>Hola, hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, particularmente quiero pedir disculpas por mi retrazo, los ultimos días no han sido nada buenos en mi vida, así que no tuve ni tiempo u espacio ni para escribir o publicar la continuación. :S De todo a todo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Agradesco que continuen conmigo en esta historia y ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja, por favor, haganmela saber a través de un review ;) Nos veremos en la próxima publicación, ¡Mañana es día de pachanga, que despedimos el año viejo, disfrutenlo Dattebayo!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 12: Decisiones.**_

.

-¿Estas segura? Esto podría traer complicaciones a ambos mundos. -Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Si fuera así, hace mucho que ya hubiera pasado ¿no crees? Ya me he involucrado con personas más de lo que quisiera y como vez, nada sucedió. Posiblemente no exista riesgo alguno por ello, a no ser que yo realizara actos maléficos, como los que "Tobi" presume.

-Eso creo…

-¿Sabe? Me cuesta creer que él sufra y odie de esa manera. Me refiero a Uchiha, simplemente incomprensible… Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio, Tsunade, ¿qué demonios sucedió aquí? –Tsunade frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la uña de su dedo pulgar derecho.- ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo dirás o no? No tenemos todo el día, Hokage.

-Antes de eso, ¿por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías?

-Hn, por cuestión de lógica, Tsunade. ¿No pensaste que si venia de un mundo alterno y soy una Sakura alterna, las personas de ese mundo también existirían en el mío?

-Posiblemente, pero entonces ¿por qué no conoces a Tobi? Tal vez muchas de las personas que viven aquí las reconozcas pero habrá muchas otras que no, las circunstancias de tu mundo son distintas y por lo tanto, la relación entre individuos también. ¿Qué me aseguraba que Sasuke y tú se conocían?

-¡Bien! Punto a tu favor. ¿Quieres saber del Sasuke que conozco? Te lo diré. Aunque yo hubiera preferido no conocerlo, tuve el fatal destino de terminar en el mismo equipo. Lo conocí durante la academia, aunque ya lo había visto una que otra ocasión, ya que… mamá era amiga de Mikoto Uchiha.

-¡¿Sus padres están vivos?! –Sakura negó.

-…Fueron asesinados por el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, que forma parte de una organización llamada Akatsuki. Aunque la verdad, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke, sabe el porqué de ello. _Itachi es todo un misterio_. –Resopló con cansancio. Hablar demasiado le causaba dolor de cabeza.- En fin, el chiste es que en mi mundo, Uchiha es un mujeriego que ha enamorado a toda kunoichi dentro y fuera de la aldea. Bueno, menos a Hinata Hyuuga y por consecuencia, a mí. Además de ser un debilucho y despreocupado ninja.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida¿Sasuke un _play boy _y desobligado ninja? Pero bueno, si tenía a una fría Sakura Haruno frente a sí, ¿qué más podía esperar? La hokage se puso en pie y comenzó a rebuscar entre una enorme gaveta. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, extendió a la pelirosa una carpeta con lo cual provocó que la joven arqueara una ceja con escepticismo mientras la sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Y esto qué?

-Es la razón por la que Sasuke es un vengador, hasta hace poco me entere de esto por boca de Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato… Cuando lo supe, me dedique a recolectar cada prueba de esa verdad dentro de ese folder. En los días que dormiste, las pruebas se volvieron amplias, aunque ya es demasiado tarde como para haberme enterado de todo…

Sakura leía todo con detalle, encontró fotografías de cada miembro del clan Uchiha y de las acusaciones que el consejo levantaba contra ellos. También había algunos papeles que hablaban sobre la reubicación de todos los Uchiha a un barrio creado a las afuera de la aldea. _A _cada cosa que leía, le veía un gran sentido de discriminación hacia los portadores del Sharingan. Sus ojos se enfocaron en un papel firmado por el consejo y el mismo hokage, donde se aprobaba el exterminio de todo Uchiha a manos de un miembro de raíz e inevitablemente, se sintió profundamente asqueada.

-Antes de la fundación de konoha, los Senjuu y los Uchiha habían estado en una ardua pelea hasta que cansados de tanta muerte innecesaria, decidieron terminar con su disputa y unirse. –Comentó Tsunade, sin dejar de ver a través del ventanal.- Así fue como se dio inicio a esta aldea. Mi abuelo, Hashirama Senjuu, se convirtió en hokage y luego su hermano; años después, Sarutobi ocupo el sitio de tercero.

-Hmp, gracias por la lección de historia, ¿pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo que aparece en el informe?

-…Durante el cargo del tercero, se habían suscitado varios problemas con respecto a los Uchiha después del ataque del kiuuby, que había sido controlado por un Sharingan. Aunque a decir verdad… La desconfianza hacia ellos existió desde mucho tiempo atrás. –Sakura entrecerró los ojos, deductiva.- El consejo consideraba que era peligroso no tener ningún control impuesto sobre ellos, así que implementaron varios actos para mantenerlos a raya.

-La reubicación y limitación de servicios. –Tsunade asintió.

-Los Uchiha planearon un golpe de estado para hacerse del poder… Si eso sucedía, Konoha seria vulnerable a cualquier ataque enemigo y eso traería una nueva guerra y miles de muertes. Así que se decidió que tenían que detener eso a como diera lugar. El consejo había infiltrado a un espía dentro de ellos, un Ambu que había llegado de ese clan por ser un genio y que al mismo tiempo, recopilaba información para los Uchiha.

Sakura abrió los ojos con impresión, al tantear a quien se refería. Tsunade suspiró con frustración.

-Se trataba de _Itachi Uchiha_, él era un doble espía.

La pelirosa estaba atónita, en su vida se hubiera imaginado que algo como eso pudiese ser posible, todo parecía un mal y cruel juego del destino. Le era extraño saber que algo sucedía con tanta similitud a pesar de haber pasado en diferentes mundos. Tal y como la rubia había dicho, había cosas tergiversadas en cada mundo. _Que podredumbre_. La grandiosa Konoha que siempre había dado por justa, tenía su lado oscuro y al parecer, nada honorable. ¿Sería igual en su dimensión? Aunque, por la cara de la hokage, supuso que lo peor estaba por venir.

-…El consejo le ordeno a Itachi asesinar a todo el clan y él acepto; pero la noche de la masacre, dejo vivir a solo una persona: Su hermano. Itachi no podía asesinarlo y a sabiendas de que el consejo le perseguiría e intentaría exterminar cada rastro de su clan, pidió al tercero no decir la verdad sobre el asunto y mantener a Sasuke con vida…

-¡No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que permitieron que algo así pasara?! ¡Se supone que la aldea funciona a través de diplomacia pacífica y no por actos tan repugnantes como esos!

-Lo sé. Pero el consejo era muy persistente, al igual que la amenaza de guerra y por mucho que el tercero intento arreglar todo pacíficamente, al final tuvo que acceder… Danzou y el consejo habían sometido a toda Konoha. –Sakura apretó los puños, con ira comprimida.- Itachi se sacrificó para salvar a su hermano, deshonró el apellido Uchiha y se volvió un desertor. Prefirió hacer que Sasuke lo odiara y que lo cazara como un animal… por el bien de la aldea y la vida de su hermano.

-¡Qué estupidez! ¿Qué sentido tenía salvarlo si lo iba a hacer odiarlo, con el fin de que fuese a asesinarlo? ¡¿Qué jodido caso tenía todo?!

-¡No seas tonta y piensa! Itachi sabía que el clan era visto con repulsión y siendo él quien exterminara el clan, la deshonra se volvería mayor. Pudo haber asesinado a Sasuke pero vio en él la esperanza de hacer resurgir el clan a una gloria superior. ¡Él sería odiado por todo el mundo, incluso por el mismo Sasuke! Cuando muriera a manos de su hermano menor, Sasuke se volvería un héroe para la aldea… Los Uchiha limpiarían su deshonra y serían aceptados por el resto. ¿Entiendes?

La haruno respiró hondamente, captando totalmente la estrategia que itachi había aplicado para contrarrestar lo que el maldito consejo deseaba. Era frustrante saber que se necesitó que pasaran muchos años y la vida de personas inocentes para que ese secreto fuera desvelado. Si bien solo lo sabían algunas personas, para los demás, itachi seguía siendo un traidor y ahora que ella sabía la verdad, sentía la responsabilidad de hacer algo para darle la mayor gratitud que se merecía por lo que había hecho por toda la aldea. Sin duda, Itachi Uchiha era un héroe como ninguno y pensó, indudablemente, en que Sasuke era un estúpido de lo peor mientras escuchaba como lanzaba todos los deseos de Itachi a la borda, concentrándose en una nueva venganza. Sintió sus sienes palpitar, recapitulando cada equivocada cosa que Uchiha hizo y que la reina de las babosas enumeraba. Desde largarse con Orochimaru hasta los últimos sucesos ocurridos antes de iniciar la guerra. Sin duda no se equivocó, él era simplemente demasiado estúpido.

-Si lo mantengo aquí, es porque necesitamos de su ayuda o por lo menos, de la información que nos pueda brindar con respecto a los planes de Madara, solo así tendré una excusa para salvarlo. –Tsunade soltó un largo suspiro, sujetando a la vez su frente.- No quiero matarlo porque eso sería cometer otra injusticia. He intentado todo pero no logro hacerlo colaborar y lamentablemente, pasaré el aviso a los kages y ellos decidirán el destino del muchacho.

-Es obvio que lo condenaran a morir.

-Así es. Si las cosas se hubieran sabido antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-El "hubiera" no existe, Hokage. Lamentablemente, la vida es cruel e intransigente para algunos y buena e indulgente con otros. –Sakura se colocó al lado derecho de la rubia. Sus orbes enfocaron el cielo, con melancolía.- Así es como es esta jodida vida de porquería… Entonces, ¿qué harás con él?

-Ya te lo dije. Dudo mucho que quiera negociar y a decir verdad, no hay mucho que pueda ofrecerle. No se puede retrasar, deberá ser juzgado por los kages.

_Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, el primero… _La voz de Naruto resonó dentro de su idea que llegó su mente desde que escuchó aquello, podría ser la respuesta a la problemática._ …El equipo volverá a estar unido._

-En esta vida, si pierdes algo, nunca lo recuperas… Aunque esta vez puede ser la excepción.

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura?

-Hablo de que creo tener algo que podría ser de utilidad para recuperar al sobreviviente Uchiha.

Ante el gesto confundido que conpuso Tsunade mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta frente el escritorio, la pelirosa compuso una sonrisa enigmática; sólo esperaba que las cosas no se repitieran como cuando aplicó ese jutsu en su niñez, sino todo se iría a la mierda. _Junto_ _con_ _la_ _vida_ _de_ _Sasuke_. Se sintió algo incomoda, el destino tenía un extraño y nada agradable sentido del humor para manejar sus vidas. En especial con la suya, que parecía y estar marcada por esos bruscos cambios. La cosa se había vuelto graciosa según su juicio, ¿quién diría que terminaría ayudando a su acosador personal? Era difícil de asimilar, pero no se retractaría. Si salvarlo contraía un alivio para el alma de Itachi y la felicidad para Naruto y la de su otra yo, es decir, la verdadera Sakura, entonces lo haría. Su mirada brilló con determinación -al mismo tiempo en que Shizune ingresaba al lugar para dar su informe con respecto al Uchiha- y al girarse impidio que Shizune hablase.

-¡Tú! Llevame donde Sasuke Uchiha está. -Ordenó; Shizune respingó con nerviosismo.

-¿Pero que dices? N-No puedes ir, son ordenes de Tsunade...

-Esta bien, Shizune. Tiene mi respaldo.

-¡P-Pero...! -Sakura le miró severamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde esta?

Shizune pareció pensarlo notablemente para luego soltar un suspiro de derrota.

-V-Ve donde Ibiki-san y su equipo realizan su trabajo, bajo tierra, tenemos un par de calabozos para ocaciones especiales como estas. -Removiendo entre sus cosas, le extendio un pequeño papel de autorización. Sakura se lo arrebato con cierta tosquedad.- E-Eso te permitira entrar sin que Ibiki-san haga un escandalo...

Sakura pasó por su lado sin darle tiempo a hablar más, saliendo con un paso firme pero tranquilo hacia la ubicación del traidor Uchiha; Tsunade sonrió con diversión, esa chica si que era demaciado ruda cuando quería. Shizune le miró con alerta.

-¿No dira nada? ¡Ella no debería hacer esto! ¿Que planea hacer yendo hacia él? -Tsunade suspiró.

-No tengo idea. Aunque me preocupa un poco, estoy segura de que ella podra mantener todo bajo control, tiene un plan, Shizune y algo me dice que debo confiar en eso. Es por ello que no dire nada al respecto por ahora. -Girando su asiento, enfocó su vista en el cielo a traves de la ventana de la aldea.- Ahora, ve con ella y evita que otros se pongan en su camino. Sakura puede ser peligrosa cuando se pone de mal humor y es tan impulsiva que puede causar algo peor. Cuando haya terminado con... ¡Lo que sea que quiera hacer!, guiala de regreso aquí. Debo saber que es lo que Sakura planea hacer con Sasuke.

Shizune salió rapidamente para darle alcanze a la pelirosa haruno luego de un rapido asentimiento; en silencio, una sola cosa fue clara para la rubia Hokage: Sasuke Uchiha viviría de algún u otro modo.

* * *

><p>Disculpen el retrazo, cuestiones escolares no me dan tiempo de nada. Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes ya esta viendo los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden en audio Latino? ¿Qué opinan de esto? Además, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen, que comentan y a quienes han agregado Road to Ninja o a sus favoritos o a sus alertas. :D Un nuevo año comienza y precisa de comenzar con el mejor entusiasmo del mundo. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios y bueno, nos veremos en la siguiente publicación de Road to Ninja.<p>

¡Bye, bye! n.n/


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Sus orbes verdes observaban a su alrededor sin alguna emoción en particular, sus sandalias ninja repiqueteaban incesantemente contra el frio suelo pero ella no escuchaba nada que estuviese fijo a ese mundo. Sus oídos escuchaban el eco de los susurros y sus ojos, que en ese momento no reflejaban nada, veían la incómoda escena de un crimen pasado. Sakura Haruno, la princesa de Konohagakure solamente había visitado en una ocasión alguna clase de celdas como las que veía, solo una vez había recorrido un corredor con la misma descripción que aquellos por los que ahora transitaba.

El motivo era distinto, sin duda, en este momento se dirigía a ver a un ente vivo, o por lo menos, a alguien a quien mantendría con vida a toda costa. Y aun con eso, no podía olvidar, no podía evitar recordar. Con fuerza frunció el ceño y se obligó a volver a su entorno actual. A la distancia pudo percatarse de la presencia de unos Ambu y maldijo por lo bajo, intentando mantener la compostura y sin embargo, su mal humor afloró con mayor presencia. Ver a esos tipos le regresaba a aquella visita. Sakura Haruno, la hija del yondaime, solamente había visitado en una ocasión una celda, una donde reposaba el olor a sangre y el cadáver de uno de sus peores enemigos y líder, precisamente, de los Ambu.

Aquel día y tras ver la escena, Sakura Hime no pudo evitar preguntarse, cómo fue que Danzou Shimura, uno de sus atacantes y el mismo encerrado en aquellas celdas por un crimen que le era totalmente desconocido, pudo ser asesinado sin piedad alguna y sin aportar pista de su asesino.

.

**Road to Ninja**

_**Capítulo 13: Propuestas.**_

.

Sasuke se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, sentado en el pequeño catre que tenía la celda. Su gesticulación rígida era clara muestra de la ira que cruzaba por su pecho; la sola idea de estar en la aldea que tanto anhelaba destruir lograba hacerlo sentir asqueado, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el asco era por la frustración de haber sido capturado por su antiguo equipo. Haber caído en sus manos tan fácilmente para dejar que le encerraran en esa celda, lo admitía, era aún más humillante de lo que imagino. Pero ya se encargaría de que pagaran por su osadía.

Después de todo, no por nada tenía el título de vengador desde hace años. A la lejanía escuchó un par de murmullos que fueron clarificándose, llegando perfectamente a sus oídos. Levantó la vista y frente a la entrada a su celda, se encontró con una _molestia_ de ojos jade mirándole desde su posición con total seriedad. Algo extraño sin duda, pero que paso totalmente por alto. Por un momento y cuando los orbes de Sakura se toparon con los suyos, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo en alguna clase de escalofrío, algo en ella parecía no cuadrar. Por su lado, la joven Haruno denoto la oscuridad en su mirada pero no temió, no hasta que en medio de esa mirada se topó con algo muy distinto una vez sus ojos se cruzaron. Él le miraba como si estuviera intentando descifrar un rompecabezas, como si en el mismo momento en que la vio por primera vez en aquella prisión, Sasuke se hubiese detectado que no era la preciada Sakura del equipo 7 y estuviese decidido a reunir las piezas de sus radicales cambios para comprender el motivo de ello.

Entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente, el chico era muy listo pero no era momento de reparar en las apariencias; la verdad era que no planeaba compararse como Sakura, era muy distinta a ella y en semejante situación, su propia personalidad sería necesaria. ¿Qué si Sasuke podía darse cuenta del engaño? No, él no se daría por enterado de su cambio dimensional. Uno de sus puntos a favor era que hacía años que ese tipo no interactuaba con su otro yo; otro más era la simple idea de que las personas cambian con los sucesos y con lo que ellos pasaban, era obvio que "Sakura" cambiaría su actitud con el Uchiha quien era un renegado. Sus jade captaron el momento en que el Uchiha parpadeó rápidamente, desterrando aquellas locas ideas de su mente y volviendo su mirada aún más fría, contemplándole con hastío, evidente muestra que dejo en claro su teoría: Sasuke no sospecharía absolutamente nada sobre su identidad.

Un sentimiento inesperado de petulancia y arrogancia se agrando en su cuerpo y le dio confianza en sus acciones; si se daba el caso de que Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor, pudiese enterarse de que no era la Sakura que conocía no habría problema alguno, era seguro que para ese entonces ya hubiese terminado y estuviese de vuelta en su mundo. Cerrando el tema por completo, la pelirosa giró su atención hacia uno de los Ambu que custodiaban la dichosa celda.

-Ábrela.

-No puede estar aquí, Sakura-san. Tendrá que disculparnos, pero son órdenes de Gondaime Hokage.

-Hn, idiota, creo que no lo estas entendiendo. –Su mirada se volvió amenazadora. El ninja retrocedió, ligeramente asustado.-… He dicho ábrela, ahora mismo.

-¡P-Pero…!

-Debes hacer lo que te dice. Son órdenes de Tsunade-sama… Tiene su consentimiento. –El grupo de raíz observo a Shizune acercarse a ellos.

El Ambu guardó silencio y comenzó a abrir la reja para permitirle la entrada a la la miró breves instantes y cerró sus ojos; como siempre, esa molestia tenía que seguir jodiendole la vida. Seguramente volvería a decirle con esa chillona voz suya lo equivocado que estaba al querer vengarse de konoha, que debía perdonar y regresar a la aldea para ser feliz. Se burló mentalmente de su estupidez, seguía igual de idiota si en verdad pensaba que le haría caso. ¿Qué planeaba la hokage mandándola a su celda? Con el sonido de la reja al cerrarse se propuso a ignorarla, no deseaba escucharla; lo único que quería era verla muerta, a ella y a todo aquel a quien considerara responsable del sufrimiento de su hermano.

Aunque el silencio que se produjo al cabo de unos instantes logró despertar su curiosidad de nueva cuenta. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la pelirosa, ella sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia; el sonido de su irónica risa logró que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño, claramente se estaba burlando de su situación. Sakura había comenzado a avanzar hacia él sin borrar esa sonrisa y con las manos sobre sus caderas, soltó un chiflido largo al detenerse con un supuesto gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Linda celda! Es bastante amplia y los grilletes están sujetos a unas cadenas que son lo suficientemente largas como para que puedas disfrutar del espacio y admirar de la hermosa decoración. Aunque a mi parecer, esto no va de acuerdo a un poderoso portador del apellido Uchiha. Y menos si se trata de uno con una reputación de semejante "ostentosidad" como la tuya.

Sakura levanto el mentón con arrogancia, al tiempo en que sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-Alguien como tú, debería estar entre apestosas ratas y perros sarnosos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ella no estaba midiendo las consecuencias que podía traer sus palabras; aun si tenía bloqueado su chakra, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para partirle el cuello en dos. La antorcha sobre la pared de la celda iluminó la ferocidad de ambas miradas. Sakura suspiró al cabo de unos minutos con gesto fastidiado; Sasuke le analizó y pudo darse cuenta de algunos cambios: desde su vestimenta hasta su actitud, algo en ella había cambiado radicalmente desde que se encontraron, aquella vez cuando intentó asesinarle. Era demasiado extraño, se reiteró, pareciera que la molestia había sufrido una transformación radical en cuestión de los pocos días que llevaba encerrado ahí.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

-¡Pero que humor! Y yo que sólo he venido a negociar.

Sasuke se puso en pie, realizando una mueca y Sakura acortó la distancia que los separaba, permitiéndose hacer un análisis detallado de esa interesante versión del Uchiha. Una fina pero macabra seriedad, una feroz mirada, un gesto de indiferencia, como si fuese un hombre intocable; un ser lleno de oscuridad que irradiaba en aquel que le mirase un deseo inigualable de acercarse e intentar alcanzarlo. Carcajeó irónicamente a sus adentros, ¿es que acaso le agradaba demasiado esa faceta fría pero jodidamente atrayente de la versión alterna del inútil de su compañero? Tal vez si, tal vez no, lo seguro era que esa reacción no significaba mucho. Sin embargo, ese pelinegro no dejaba de inspirarle alguna clase de inadvertido interés en él. Ladeó el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos con cierto deje divertido.

-Eres muy diferente a como te recuerdo… ¿Quién lo diría? El play boy número uno de toda Konoha, convertido en uno de los asesinos más peligrosos para las naciones ninja. -Sasuke inclinó su cabeza, mosqueado por sus incoherencias.

-Hn, déjate de idioteces.

-Eres muy agresivo ¿he?, sin duda me agrada más esta versión de tuya. Al menos pareces menos estúpido… Solo unas fracciones menos por supuesto, después de todo, es por esa estupidez estas aquí. –Carcajeó.

Sasuke mostró un sutil cambio en su faceta, algo cercano a la incertidumbre. Sakura seguía sonriendo con autosuficiencia, como si supiera algo que él no y eso, estaba molestándole.

-¡Tsk! ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

-Olvídalo, no es algo de lo que debas enterarte. En fin, me han enviado a proponerte algo. El trato es el siguiente:… -Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, dejando que su mano derecha recorriera la espalda de Sasuke hasta detenerse en su hombro izquierdo.- Te pondrás nuevamente al servicio de Konoha y proporcionaras ayuda e información para exterminar a Tobi y por consecuente, a Yakushi Kabuto.

-…Púdranse.

-Oye, no he terminado de hablar y aun no escuchas la mejor parte…. ¡A cambio! Te ofrecemos la limpieza del apellido Uchiha, la divulgación de los actos contra tu clan y la verdad de tu hermano. -Sakura sonrió anchamente, levantando su mano y dejándola sobre la mejilla de Sasuke, que se tensó ante su tacto.- La humillación pública y la cabeza de todos los demás miembros del consejo, la jodida culminación de tu anhelada venganza… Y además, también_… A tu hermano mayor. _

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos con inevitable impresión, escuchar que pretendían devolverle a su hermano era algo que no se había esperado nunca. Algo en su interior pareció fraccionarse de nuevo, llenándolo de frustración, de enojo y vergüenza: de profunda ira._ ¡Itachi está muerto!_ Su rostro se ensombreció, mostrando el dolor y el odio más puro, el mismo sentimiento que consumía su alma y que Sakura jamás había visto. _Oscuridad absoluta. _Eso era lo único que opacaba cada mínimo rastro de luz que intentaba tocar su corazón y que por tanto, también empañaba su juicio y lo hacía tomar decisiones equivocadas.

_Sasuke no tenía otra manera de protegerse del dolor._

En un rápido movimiento, empujó a la pelirosa contra la pared con fuerza. Ella soltó un quejido de dolor, parpadeó rápidamente y realizó una mueca al verse aprisionada contra la pared por Sasuke. Su mano derecha estaba recargada en la pared mientras que la otra, reposaba firme sobre el cuello de la haruno. Apretó un poco su agarre y la sintió removerse, pero en sus ojos no pudo ver temor alguno, solo distinguió un breve destello de incomodidad y nerviosismo. No, en sus ojos, solo destellaba el desafío y eso, le enfureció.

-Mi hermano, Itachi, él está muerto… ¡Por culpa de tu estúpida aldea!

-¿I-Intentas limpiarte las manos con esa estupidez? P-Porque si la aldea es culpable, t-tú también lo eres.

-¡Los únicos culpables aquí son ustedes! –Ella lanzó un bufido sarcástico.

-¿Estás seguro de eso…? ¿A-Acaso no fuiste tú, quien lo mato con sus propias manos?

Sasuke gruño guturalmente cual bestia lista para atacar, él retenía con muy poca eficacia su instinto asesino, no le faltaba mucho para darle rienda suelta a esa oscuridad interna que le había dominado durante la cumbre de los cinco kages y que aclamaba por sangre. _Específicamente la de Sakura_. Sus ojos se entrecerraron sin despegar la vista de la pelirosa, un brillo sádico se instaló en ellos y su semblante desprendió locura, mostro la falta de humanidad que poseía ahora. Esta vez, Sakura no fue capaz de reprimir un escalofrió de temor en su cuerpo.

-E-Escucha, la Hokage te expresa… nuestras más sinceras disculpas por todo el daño que te han causado.

-Eso no basta. –Sakura trago saliva dificultosamente.

-E-Estoy consciente de eso, a-aunque espero que pienses con detenimiento lo que ofrecen. Sabemos que es imposible hacer desaparecer lo q-que se ha hecho y la verdad, l-lamentamos que perdieras tanto.

-¿Y qué puedes saber tú?

-M-Más de lo que te imaginas…

-Hn, ¿enserio? –Dijo sarcástico, ella se mostró repentinamente indiferente.

-Si… _Sé lo que significa perder lo que más amas. _

Sus orbes jade se entrecerraron, oscureciéndose y sus manos, que habían sujetado la que sujetaba su cuello con la esperanza de disminuir su fuerza, cedieron, a la espera de una acción por parte del moreno. A ella no le importaba morir, de hecho, aquella era una de sus metas. Aun así, no iba a negar que se sentía algo molesta por ese trato. ¿Qué no era ella una princesa? Si, lo era y por ello, conservaba la esperanza de que Uchiha escogiese acceder al trato y no obligarla a romper con sus ideales, asesinarlo e incumplir su promesa con Naruto. Por otra parte, Sasuke le observó en silencio y notó que no había mentira alguna en sus palabras; su mente se atrofió con las mil y un memorias que pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante. Luego de un largo silencio, la pelirosa suspiró aliviada al sentir como disminuía la presión sobre su cuello hasta que por fin, Sasuke dejó caer su mano a pesar de no retroceder en su cercanía. Él oculto sus ojos con su oscuro cabello y el cual, caía como un ligero flequillo sobre sus parpados.

-¿Quiénes saben la verdad?

-Pocos…

-Hn, los de konoha siempre están ocultando cosas… Incluso a su propia gente. Son un montón de mentirosos e hipócritas. Confiar en tus palabras, en todo lo que ustedes proponen, seria cometer un gran error. Su palabra no vale nada. –Siseó, Sakura frunció el ceño.

-El mundo está lleno de ese tipo de gente, no es una novedad que deba sorprenderte. Pero tal vez tienes razón y sin embargo, te aseguro que si hacemos esto es porque queremos limpiar tanto el apellido Uchiha como a la misma Konoha que es víctima, también, de esa bola de gente de mierda. -Él se mantuvo en silencio, parecía dispuesto a escuchar.- Ni Itachi, ni tú, ni nadie… Se merecen seguir cargando con culpas ajenas. Nadie debe pasar un dolor tan grande como el que has cargado. Ese, además de otro motivo, nos impulsa a intentar remediar las cosas al hacer lo correcto.

-Hmp, y según tú… ¿qué es ese motivo que hará que tanto konoha como yo, nos salvemos de tanta porquería?

-Es simple: _Hacer verdadera justicia._

Ahora fue Sasuke quien no pudo emitir palabra alguna ante sus palabras, limitándose a mirarla con repugnancia y el ceño fruncido; aquel había sido un comentario mordaz y pese a su molestia, en su interior reconocía que esa chica tenía agallas al enfrentarse a él de esa manera. Sakura por su lado no estuvo muy convencida de eso pues ni siquiera había pensado en hablar aquello, las palabras salieron de su boca automáticamente y sin su permiso, luego de que a su mente viniera la imagen de Naruto y las palabras que el mismo le indicaron de los sentimientos de su alterna en el traidor Uchiha. Chasqueó la lengua y miro de reojo sus espaldas y luego, volvió su mirada de nueva cuenta a él.

-Tendrás tu venganza en bandeja de plata, Uchiha. Debes aceptar, no te queda tiempo pues muchos ansían tu muerte.

-Hmp, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ustedes?

-¡Tsk! ¿Es que acaso nada de lo que dije anteriormente a provocado que me tengas un poco de confianza? ¡Joder! Pensé que eras menos molesto, pero me equivoque… -Siseo por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchase. Suspiro con cierto enfado.- Sin duda, los hombres como tú son unos idiotas… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? En fin, escucha con atención: Como ya te lo dije anteriormente, **no te queda de otra**. Es esto o resignarte a morir, tú eliges.

Y el silencio reino después de ello. En medio de ese lapsus, Sakura comenzó a pensar sobre el reciente enfrentamiento; en toda su trágica vida, nadie _–Ni siquiera Menma– _le había podido influir un sentimiento de terror como ese, hasta que se vio observada tan fijamente por esos vacíos ojos que en un instante se llenaban de ira y una hambrienta necesidad de venganza. Su mirada parpadeo con incredulidad al salir de sus pensamientos y toparse con la desolada faceta del prisionero frente a sí; su pecho dolió e inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal con ella. ¡No podía estar preocupada por el desconcierto en las facciones del Uchiha! _Estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con Naruto. _Chasqueóla lengua, molesta consigo misma y sus actitudes, estaba pensando y haciendo cosas que normalmente no estaban en su lista de actividades, pero en su interior, algo gritaba que debía ayudarles.

_**Protegerlos**_**. **

Sasuke por su parte, tenia un severo conflicto de ideales y sentimientos; por un lado, deseaba asesinarla a ella y a toda Konoha por semejante estupides del trato ese, pero por el otro y desde un recóndito sitio en su interior, las vivencias del antiguo Sasuke le pedían que alzara su mano y aceptara esa oportunidad. Se sentia confundido y molesto consigo mismo, pese a estar totalmente undido por gusto propio en la oscuridad, aun habia en él un rastro de esperanza y deseos de salvarse. ¿Por qué ahora sucedia aquello? Apreto la mandibula, furioso, solo habia una situación que le habia puesto en semejante problema y ese fue el momento en que Tobi le hablo de la verdad de Itachi. Ese recuerdo devolvio aquella vocecilla que esperaba salvación de regreso al silencio, le embargo de maldad y entonces se preguntó: ¿Debia seguir sus instintos y pasar la eternidad confinado en ese sitio sin poder consumir su venganza o aprovechar esa oportunidad para cumplir sus fines y acabarlos a todos en su propio juego? No tuvo tiempo de responderse, pues la voz de Sakura interrumpió totalmente con sus pensamientos.

-Escucha, te conseguiré algo de tiempo para que lo pienses… -Él se alejó y le miró con seriedad.

-¿Cuánto…?

-Un par de días cuando mucho. Piensa detenidamente lo que harás a partir de ahora… Recuerda que es tu única oportunidad de salir con vida de todo este lio. No la desperdicies.

Sasuke le miró profundamente mientras la kunoichi se encaminaba a la salida de la celda, por primera vez y en toda la conversación, había sentido la esencia de debilidad que caracterizaba a su torpe ex compañera cada vez que estaba o se referían a cuestiones relacionadas con él. _No emitió palabra, pero en sus ojos se reflejó el indicio de un paradigma entorno a la chica perteneciente a la familia Haruno._ Estando fuera y sin siquiera dedicar una mirada al resto de sus acompañantes, Sakura salió de su vista acompañada por Shizune. Los Ambu volvieron a sus labores y en medio del prematuro silencio, Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes, analizando todo lo que había sucedido. Apretó los puños y sus mandíbulas con fuerza, entre frustrado y resignado a la vez pero con la firmeza de sus planes palpitando en su cabeza. Pero se tomaría un tiempo para repasarlo y refinar cada detalle de su plan.

No necesitaría mucho tiempo para decidirse, Uchiha Sasuke ya tenía una respuesta.

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero muy bien. Al fin vemos el encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura-Hime... ¿Qué les a parecido? Creó que hasta cierto punto, Sakura no se esperaba una situación como esa, ¿no creen? Y si, estar en ese mundo y convivir con toda esa gente en aquella situación comienza a hacer estragos en su propia personalidad y objetivos. Por otro lado, he decidido subir el capitulo hoy porque mañana tendre un evento muy importante, un proyecto expositivo y aunque tengo fe en que todo me salga bien, quise publicarlo en caso de que no sea así y termine deprimida por laaaargo tiempo.<p>

Agradesco todos sus comentarios, me alegran la vida y me animan a continuar la historia, también a quienes agregaron el fic a sus alertar u favoritos, prometo mostrarles más situaciones interesantes con el transcurso de la historia. Espero sus review, ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado y nos veremos en la siguiente ocación.

NOTA: Alice esta a favor de la campaña "con voz y voto" Porque agregar a favoritos y no comentar, es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo. ;)


End file.
